Amor Oculto
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Humanizado. Marlene es una chica que recién llega a una nueva escuela donde conocerá un chico que le cambiara la vida. Skipper es un chico con problemas junto con sus mejores amigos Kowalski, Rico y cabo hacen maldades en la escuela podrá ella alejar a Skipper de este mal camino? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir historias ojalá les guste y gracias por leer

Hola-diálogo

"hola"-pensamientos

_**Hola**__-Flashback _

( )- notas de la autora

Ahora sin más empezamos

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí.

Capítulo 1: Una cuidad, nueva escuela

Narrado por Marlene

Soy una chica de 16 años que se muda de ciudad mi ciudad natal era San Francisco pero a mi padre la habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo en New york, me llamo Marlene Bravo esta es mi historia soy una chica de pelo castaño al igual de los ojos estatura media y algo humilde realmente nunca me quejaba de mi vida y si adivinado sin novio… aun, era una mañana ya nos habíamos mudado y seria mi primer día en la preparatoria.

Mama: Marlene baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde en tu primer día.

Si esa era mi madre, pero la verdad sería difícil digo en mi otra ciudad ya tenia amigos y un estilo de vida pero en fin debo darme prisa, baje para encontrarme con un delicioso desayuno y con mi madre pero esperen, y mi padre?

Marlene: Mama donde esta mi papa? "raro normalmente él siempre me llevaba a la escuela"

Mama: Fue desde temprano a trabajar para no quedar mal con su nuevo jefe.

Marlene: oh valla se ve que la ciudad le afecto "tendré que caminar hasta la escuela"

Mire el reloj llegaría tarde si no me apurada salí apurada y corriendo para llegar, cuando por fin pude llegar cansada vi que muchos posaban la mirada sobre mí no era raro ya que era nueva, al entrar entre mis cosas buscaba mi horario y choque con alguien cayendo al suelo ambos, al levantar la miraba pude verlo era un chico un poco más algo que yo pelo negro iba vestido con pantalones roto y una playera con una chamarra negra lo cual me decía que se pretendía el chico malo pero con unos profundos ojos azules me miro y solo salió una palabra de su boca.

¿?: disculpa

Y se fue, salí de mi trance y me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en esos ojos azules que me dejaron impactada.

**Notas del autor: Sé que es algo corto pero es como una introducción gracias por leer y acepto críticas constructivas, soy nueva en esto espero y les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios =D **


	2. Chapter 2 Aquellos extraños chicos

Bueno parece que les gusto y muchas gracias a moon11 por su correo, tratare de actualizar todos los días para que no los deje esperando y de nueva cuenta gracias.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 2: Aquellos extraños chicos.

*tocando*

Profesor: adelante.

Marlene: disculpe la tardanza profesor.

Profesor: descuide, debe ser la nueva alumna pase y siéntese.

Marlene: gracias. Vi como todos me miraban como si fuera el bicho raro del salón nada que ver con mi otra escuela la extrañaba, me senté en un asiento de hasta atrás saque mi cuaderno note que la materia era matemáticas mi materia favorita genial fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y lo vi el chico con el que había chocado solo hace unos minutos junto con otros tres chicos me preguntaba quienes serian.

Profesor: oh son ustedes, ahora que escusa pondrán?

¿?: Solo no nos dimos cuenta de la hora disculpe, dijo el sarcásticamente mientras miraba al otro chico alto

¿?: Nos dejara pasar oh discutiremos las razones de nuestro retraso, comento el alto a lo cual el profesor gruñón

Profesor: está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir entren ya y jovencito Skipper espero y no se repita.

Marlene: "Con que ese era su nombre" vi como los cuatro se sentaban en grupo en la esquina y solo eso hicieron sin sacar nada como si no les afectará nada, fue entonces cuando el que parecía el más joven me saludo con la mano y sonrió parecía un chico agradable, sonó la campana y agradecí eso fue entonces cuando se me acerco.

¿?: Hola, nunca te había visto aquí supongo que eres nueva verdad, soy cabo.

Marlene: Hola, pues adivinaste je soy nueva y gracias.

Cabo: Si bueno si necesitas algo solo pídemelo y bienvenida.

Marlene: Gracias, dije y con eso el chico o mas bien Skipper lo llamo y el se fue parecía muy agradable me alegraba ya te tener un amigo, salí a mi siguiente clase que era historia entre y me senté al mismo tiempo que una chica se sentaba al lado mío.

Marlene: Hola disculpa es que soy nueva y no sé cómo se maneja esta escuela por cierto soy Marlene.

¿?: Je je no te preocupes siempre pasa descuida te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber sobre esta escuela soy Doris.

Marlene: oh muchas gracias je je oye sabes quienes son esos chicos que entraron tarde en matemáticas?

Doris: Claro son la pesadilla de la escuela desde que entraron pusieron la escuela de cabeza el primero es Skipper es como el líder de ellos ya que mucho de lo que dice ellos lo siguen el otro el kowalski el más alto de todos es como el segundo de Skipper ya que cuando él no está, él es el que está al mando después sigue Rico es un chico muy callado con una extraña cicatriz en la mejilla y por ultimo Cabo creo que es más joven pero es el más amable de ellos y muy agradable.

Marlene: Si lo se hace un rato hable con Cabo pero los demás no se son muy extraños

En ese momento la profesora entro y todos se sentaron la profesora empezó a pasar lista pero ninguno de los cuatro estaba me pareció raro al finalizar fui con Doris a comer me senté con ella iba por algo de tomar y choque con alguien.

Marlene: ay lo siento mucho, dije muy apenado ya que era el Skipper

Skipper: Esto se está volviendo costumbre ya… Marlene cierto?

Marlene: Cierto y disculpa no estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente, dije no sé pero me sentía rara extraña algo que jamás me sucedió.

Skipper: Descuida a veces pasa bueno debo retirarme me deben estar esperando nos vemos me dijo después se retiró pase a sentarme con Doris fue cuando vi que kowalski, Rico y Cabo estaban sentados en una mesa sin él me preguntaba dónde estaría.

Doris: A quien tanto miras? Me pregunto volteando a la mesa donde ellos estaban y me pareció ponerse algo enojada al ver lo que yo miraba.

Marlene: no nada dije mintiendo "donde estará?"

Doris: te gusta? Dijo mirándome fijamente

Marlene: A a a qui quién? Dije muy nerviosa y no sabía porque

Doris: él, kowalski me dijo enojada

Marlene: Que!? Por supuesto que no! De repente todos me miraban y solo me puse roja cuando ya cada quien volvió a sus asuntos volví a tomar la palabra.

Marlene: Porque piensas eso además porque te pones así.

Doris: Como te vi mirando su mesa pero no por nada solo curiosidad.

Marlene: bueno dije no muy convencida algo estaba mal me reclamo con enojo.

Marlene: Te gusta verdad dije mientras se ponía roja y volteaba a verlo.

Doris: Claro que no solo pienso que es lindo y muy atractivo dijo mientras suspiraba

Sonreír ante esto era obvio que le gustaba y por lo que se ve mucho.

Marlene: Por lo que veo te gusta mucho.

Doris: Si pero en fin nunca me volteara a ver dijo con algo de tristeza y me dolió verla así y haría algo para arreglarlo me levante y camine a su mesa.

Marlene: Amm hola Kowalski verdad?

**Nota de la autora: Bueno creo que está más largo y conocieron un poco más y aparte otro romance en esta historia.**

**Donde estará Skipper? **

**Podrá Marlene ayudar a Doris con Kowalski? **

**Porque Marlene se siente tan rara con Skipper? **

**Nos leemos mañana y si quieren que agregue o quite díganlo en los comentarios gracias por leer =D**

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3 Mi vida

Holaa lectores pues agradezco infinitamente a Irina015 y a moon11 por sus comentarios y espero y esta historia crezca más y que les valla gustando.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 3: Mi vida.

Narrado por Skipper.

Los pequeños rayos del sol me despertaron, me levante y vi la hora debía apurarme si quería llegar a la escuela lo cual no me importaba ya desde hace un año mi madre nos había dejado y mi padre empezó a ignorarme como si no existiera en fin pero sigo teniendo los mejores amigos a mi parecer ya que nunca me han abandonado me vestir como pude y salí de mi casa caminaba sin pensar bien que hacer con mi vida ya hace un años tenía definido mi futuro quería entrar en la milicia pero ahora simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

Al llegar a la escuela muchas chicas me saludaban pero eran las típicas chicas presumidas y engreídas la verdad solo las salude con mi mano sin tomar importancia, iba distraído buscando a mis amigos que choque con alguien.

Skipper: Disculpa dije en ese momento me di cuenta de que era una chica muy hermosa de pelo castaño al igual que sus hermosos ojos "espera que!? Deja de pensar en eso!"

Y me fui buscando a los chicos, de los cuatro a mí me iba peor con mi padre y eso era una razón más por la que éramos así de unidos, los encontré en el patio debajo de un árbol me acerque a ellos.

Skipper: Hola chicos dije con cierta felicidad.

Cabo: Porque llevaste tarde, tuviste algún problema? Me pregunto Cabo de los tres era el que más se preocupaba por mí y más me apoyaba.

Skipper: Solo desperté tarde dije ya que ayer había estado todo el día en la calle y regrese muy tarde.

Kowalski: Tarde pero para la clase de matemáticas ya sabes cómo se pone el profe dijo Kowalski y era verdad el profe se ponía muy loco en especial conmigo.

Rico: Si si! Dijo Rico era alguien callado para muchos pero era por un accidente que había tenido tiempo atrás pero en realidad era un chico bastante loco y extremo.

Skipper: Pues ya que vamos ya dije con cierta flojera no quería entrar.

Caminamos mientras pensábamos que escusa poner pero no se nos ocurrió nada solamente ver qué pasaba tocamos listo para el regaño.

Profesor: oh son ustedes, ahora que escusa pondrán? Nos dijo el profesor ya que él había sido víctima de muchas de nuestras bromas.

Skipper: Solo no nos dimos cuenta de la hora disculpe, dije algo sarcástico mientras miraba a Kowalski.

Kowalski: Nos dejara pasar oh discutiremos las razones de nuestro retraso, comento Kowalski a lo cual el profesor gruñón.

Profesor: está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir entren ya y jovencito Skipper espero y no se repita dijo él ya que de los cuatro yo era o el que más faltaba o llegaba tarde.

Nos sentamos en la esquina voltee la mirada aburrido y la vi la chica con la que había chocado ahora la podía observar mejor mientras tomaba apuntes preocupada como si se acabara el mundo vi que iba a voltear y voltee a la mirada a la ventana vi como Cabo le sonreía y saludaba después volteo a verme con mirada picara como si sospechara algo pero la verdad no le puse atención por fin la clase acababa vi como ella se levantó y Cabo se le acercaba hablaron hasta que llame a Cabo, él se acercó a mí.

Cabo: Marlene dijo mirándome.

Skipper: ah? Dije sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Cabo: Su nombre es Marlene la chica que veías en la clase de matemáticas dijo sonriendo.

Skipper: Que te hace pensar que me interesa? "La verdad desde mi último noviazgo que había salidos mal no tenía ganas de volver a estar con una chica"

Cabo: Por como la mirabas dijo Cabo.

Skipper: Curiosidad ya sabes lo que pienso de los nuevos le dije seguro de lo que decía.

En eso Kowalski se acercó con Rico.

Kowalski: La siguiente clase es historia algo aburrido a mi gusto dijo Kowalski como si la clase fuera una tortura pero no lo culpan sinceramente no me interesaba mucho lo que paso años atrás así que decidimos ir al patio a perder la clase fue entonces cuando el tema salió.

Cabo: Y chicos como les han ido en el romance? Dijo Cabo ya que él era muy apegado al amor y eso.

Rico: Amor! Dijo feliz rico era de esperarse él tenía una hermosa novia que no le importaba la situación de Rico ella lo quería de verdad.

Kowalski: Bueno tu feliz ya que tienes una chica a tu lado, yo la verdad espero una chica lista y linda no como todas las niñas fresas y creías dijo Kowalski el era muy selectivo pero no lo culpo las niñas creídas no eran su estilo.

Skipper: Ya saben lo que pienso yo así que ni me pregunten dije con algo de rencor.

Cabo: Sigues así por lo que Lola te hizo me dijo Cabo sabiendo perfectamente lo que me paso.

Skipper: Ya no importa oigan vamos por algo de tomar les parece? Les dije la verdad salí de mi casa y no había desayunado ni nada.

Todos asistieron y fuimos cuando nos sentamos en una mesa recibí un mensaje lo leí y decía que mi padre otra vez tuvo un ataque de furia y atacó a una persona cosa normal en mi vida les conté a los chicos y entendieron iba saliendo distraído por saber en donde estaría detenido mi padre cuando choque de nuevo con la chica llamada Marlene.

Marlene: ay lo siento mucho, me dijo lo cual me tenía sin cuidado.

Skipper: Esto se está volviendo costumbre ya… Marlene cierto? Le dije ya que en la mañana igual habíamos chocado.

Marlene: Cierto y disculpa no estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente, me dijo y si ser el nuevo debe ser horrible en fin.

Skipper: Descuida a veces pasa bueno debo retirarme me deben estar esperando nos vemos le dije y salí de ahí sentí una necesidad de quedarme pero mi padre me estaría esperando al llegar pague la fianza y espere a que saliera.

Mientras me puse a pensar que mi vida había dado un giro para mal un día era un chico sencillo responsable y estudioso y ahora era un chico solitario que ya ni tenia motivo por el cual ir a la escuela pero no quería estar en la casa por eso iba a la escuela, en ese momento vi como mi padre se acercó a mi.

Skipper: Que sorpresa otra vez aquí dije sarcástico los policías ya hasta eran mis amigos de tanto que venia

Padre de Skipper: Solo fue una estupidez que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela me dijo era increíble me mandaba un mensaje y después me reclamaba increíble preferí no discutir y salí mientras oía sus gritos con mi nombre en ellos, me encamine a la escuela pero sin poder evitarlo pensé en esos ojos color avellana de la nueva chica.

Skipper: "Pero que rayos pienso? Genial la escuela y me empezó a afectar" pensé ya que en mucho tiempo no pensaba así de una chica y no quería volver a hacerlo mi vida era así y así la disfrutaba siendo libre y sin deberle cuentas a nadie dije volviendo a la escuela.

Continuara…

**Nota del autor:** **Bueno puse más o menos la historia de Skipper para que entiendan como es también más adelante contaré la historia de Kowalski Rico y Cabo y ciertos personajes más también quise aclarar lo que pensaba de Marlene y por qué no estaba en la cafetería con los demás.**

**Skipper podrá cambiar de vida? **

**Que pasara cuando llegue a la escuela? **

**Mañana nuevo capítulo dejen sus comentarios gracias.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ayudando a una amiga

Hola

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 4: Ayudando a una amiga.

Narrado por Marlene

Marlene: Amm hola Kowalski ¿verdad? Dije para llamar su atención.

Kowalski: Am si ¿se te ofrece algo? me dijo mirándome extrañado no lo culpo era extraño que alguien de repente llegara a hablarte pero lo hacía por una buena causa.

Marlene: No solo quería conocerlos bueno a Cabo ya lo conozco pero a ustedes no dije tratando de sonar lo más naturalmente posible.

Rico: Rico! Dijo muy sorpresivamente lo cual me puso a preguntar porque solo gritaba su nombre.

Kowalski: Tiene un pequeño problema del habla en fin si gustas siéntate dijo él y yo acepte.

Kowalski: ¿Entonces qué quieres saber? Dijo mientras sonreía ahora entendía porque le gustaba a Doris entonces recordé que la había dejado sola!

Marlene: ¿Disculpen no les molesta que traiga a una amiga verdad?

Los tres dijeron que no les importaba fui por Doris y aunque al principio se negó finalmente acepto nos sentamos y vi como Doris no dejaba de ver a Kowalski así que decidí empezar yo la platica

Marlene: Y dime Kowalski ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Kowalski: am yo pues no mucho deporte escuchar música hacer ciencia.

Narrado por Kowalski

Estaba con los chicos comiendo pensando en cómo la vida de Skipper no había sido agradable después que su madre se fue digo a ninguno de nosotros nos va bien con nuestros padre pero creo que a él le ha ido peor después de eso Marlene se acercó a nosotros.

Marlene: Amm hola Kowalski ¿verdad? Me dijo a lo cual me sorprendió pensé que venía con cabo poco después trajo a una de sus amigas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que pregunto

Marlene: Y dime Kowalski ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Kowalski: am yo pues no mucho deporte escuchar música hacer ciencia le respondí.

No lo sé pero había algo raro en ella digo venia me hablaba y ahora me preguntaba que hacía en mi tiempo libre.

Marlene: ay disculpa debemos retirarnos llegamos tarde, ¿no entrarán a clase?

Cabo: No creo esperamos a Skipper le respondió cabo.

Doris: Bueno nos vemos chicos dijo la amiga de Marlene y después se fueron Rico me miraba raro y quería saber porque.

Kowalski: ¿Que pasa Rico? le pregunte me ponía nervioso.

Rico: Marlene tu gustarle dijo Rico y quede sorprendido.

Kowalski: ¿Que!? ¿Pero porque lo dices? Dije exaltado por su respuesta.

Rico: Piénsalo dijo Rico y tenía razón solo se acercó y me pregunto cosas no lo hacia cualquier chica en eso llega Skipper.

Skipper: ¿Que paso chicos?

Cabo y Kowalski: Nada dijimos Cabo y yo.

Rico: Kowalski gustarle a Marlene soltó de repente Rico lo cual me sonrojo levemente.

Skipper: ¿Que!? Respondió Skipper un poco sorprendido raro en él.

Kowalski: Solo lo dice porque Marlene vino a hacerme la plática y ya pero Rico empezó a decir eso respondí aun confundido.

Cabo: ¿Te gusta? Me pregunto Cabo y la verdad no sabía que decirle me quede callado.

Skipper: ¿Kowalski? Ey Cabo te pregunto algo.

Kowalski: Creo que si…

Narrado por Marlene

Doris y yo salíamos de la clase de lógica y fuimos a sentarnos a una banca.

Doris: No puedo creer que le hablarás! Estoy feliz!

Marlene: Deberías hablarle tu digo parece muy simpático.

Doris: Lo sé solo me da pena. Dijo Doris roja como un tomate

Marlene: Ay no seas penosa nunca se sabe que pasara le dije muy segura

Doris: Quédate aquí iré al baño dijo a lo cual asentí y se fue en eso Kowalski se acerca a mi algo rojo extraño.

Kowalski: Hola Marlene me dijo él

Marlene: Hola Kowalski vi como Cabo y Rico nos miraban pero Skipper miraba a otro lado

Kowalski: Am oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo? a lo cual asentí pensé que me preguntaría por Doris pero lo que me pregunto me dejo de verdad sorprendida.

Kowalski: ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo? Dijo algo rojo y yo quede inmóvil.

Marlene: a a no lo sé sabes le dije la verdad no quería ser mala amiga y tampoco decepcionarlo en ese momento la imagen de Skipper se me apareció y no sé por qué razón.

Kowalski: Solo iremos por un helado y ya te parece dijo y no me quedo otra más que aceptar quedamos de vernos en la entrada después de clases no sabía si decírselo a Doris o no.

Narrado por Kowalski

Me acerque a los chicos y el interrogatorio empezó.

Cabo: ¿Que te dijo pregunto Cabo?

Kowalski: pues acepto salir por un helado eso es algo ¿no? Pregunte esperando que si fuera algo bueno.

Rico: Si! Dijo muy alegre a lo cual sonreí.

Por alguna razón Skipper tenía mirada enojada no me gustaba verlo así después de todo era mi amigo.

Kowalski: ¿Skipper estas bien?

Skipper: Si, problemas con mi padre solo eso

Entendía bien no quería hablar del tema así que mejor no moleste mas y así pasaron las horas ninguno de nosotros volvimos a entrar a una clase yo si quería para verla pero respete la decisión de ellos y la cita cada vez venia mas cerca.

Narrado por Marlene

Era horrible tendría una cita con el chico que le gusta a mi amiga! Pero eso no era todo Kowalski era un chico alegre no lo negaba pero no me gustaba como él quisiera en eso vi como Kowalski se acercaba hacia mí.

Kowalski: ¿Estas lista? Me pregunto sonriendo y yo asentí

Llegamos y el pidió los helados después llego con mi preferido el de chocolate el tenia uno de limón se me quedo mirando y así estuvimos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

Kowalski: ¿Y el primer día como te pareció? pregunto feliz.

Marlene: Muy bueno pensé que sería peor respondí sinceramente y empecé a pensar que Kowalski podría ser un buen amigo pero no otra cosa.

Kowalski: Se pondrá mejor cuando veas nuestras bromas dijo riendo lo cual me sorprendió ya que Kowalski parecía alguien serio.

Marlene: Espero con ansias le dije sinceramente quería ver las bromas que él y Skipper "¿Espera porque pensé en Skipper?

Entonces salimos ya estaba atardeciendo me iba a despedir de el cuándo hablo.

Kowalski: Te acompaño digo si quieres me dijo sonriendo.

Marlene: Am está bien gracias dije no quería portarse grosera con el.

Caminamos en silencio yo mirando al frente y el mirando al suelo muy pensativo como si estuviera en una pelea mental pero así seguimos hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Kowalski: Bonita casa dijo mirándola por fuera.

Marlene: Gracias respondí mirando mi casa.

Marlene: Bueno debo hacer tarea nos vemos dije pero algo me detuvo, su mano en mi hombro.

Kowalski: Oye Marlene dijo con voz baja pero audible.

Antes de que pudiera responderle me tomo de la cintura y me beso fue un beso corto y cuando se separó algo me dijo.

Kowalski: Me gustas Marlene y con esto se fue dejándome muy mal ya que Doris lo quería y yo a él no.

Continuara…

**Nota del autor: bueno ya vieron la historia dio un giro espero y les haya gustado sé qué dirán ¿esta historia no era skilene? Pero eso vendrá más adelante tengo muchas cosas planeadas para estas pareja y más personajes.**

**¿Qué hará Marlene? **

**¿Que pasara entre ella y Kowalski? **

**¿Y lo más importante con Doris?**

**Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o no que le agrego que le quito gracias y nos leemos mañana **

**Bye **


	5. Chapter 5 Él me gusta

Hola mis queridos lectores bueno solo quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia a todos en especial a Irina015 y a Moon11 por sus comentarios gracias sin más aquí va.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 5: Él me gusta.

Narrado por Marlene.

Subí a mi cuarto nada feliz el chico que le gustaba a mi amiga me había besado y dicho que le gustaba me acosté y solo pude dormir.

Sueño de Marlene: Estaba en un parque o eso parecía estaba muy arreglada extraño, entonces sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda al principio estaba confundida luego voltee a ver quien me abrazaba y me sorprendí ver quien era, era el aquel chico con el que choque el primer día cuyos ojos azules me hipnotizaban se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa más que perfecta me abrazo y rozo mis labios en ese momento desperté.

Marlene: Ay solo fue un sueño dije exaltada por el extraño sueño pero decidí volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Desperté me vestí y baje a desayunar al acabar tome mi mochila en eso oí que tocaban la puerta fui a abrir y me sorprendió ver quien era.

Skipper: Hola dijo con voz seria.

Marlene: Hola dije con voz tímida recordando el sueño de ayer.

Skipper: ¿Podemos hablar? Dijo para después mirarme por lo que deducido que iba de salida.

Marlene: Si quieres mientras caminamos a la escuela podemos hablar le dije muy tímida el asintió y salimos íbamos caminando cuando le pregunte el motivo de su "visita"

Marlene: ¿Y de que querías hablar? Le dije sin tratar de mirarlo.

Skipper: Kowalski nos contó lo que paso ayer dijo y yo quede aturdida no sabía porque pero no quería que él lo supiera pero ya que podía hacer solo me quedo responderle.

Marlene: Valla no sabía que les contó le comente ya que no sabía a qué venia.

Skipper: ¿Y qué piensa Doris sobre eso? Dijo deteniéndome y mirándome fijamente.

Marlene: A a ¿de qué hablas? Dije haciendo como que no entendía aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Skipper: Tal vez Kowalski y Rico no son muy buenos en eso del amor pero Cabo y yo nos dimos cuenta de cómo lo mira como lo observa nos damos cuenta y no creo que le guste a tu nueva amiga que hicieras lo de ayer finalizó con una mirada fría.

Marlene: Lo sé pero créeme no quería solo trate de ayudar a Doris y de repente Kowalski me invita y y me besa y me dice que le gusto no quiero herirle y tampoco a Doris digo a punto de llorar

Skipper: Sé que no pero debes arreglarlo antes de que los dos sufran y mucho dijo pero su mirada era otra era una cálida mirada y perfecta a la vez.

Marlene: Gracias dije sinceramente y por impulso lo abrace y me sentí protegida pude sentir su cuerpo que aunque no pareciera era muy fuerte y pude oler su hermoso aroma nada podía romper este momento hasta que oímos algo o mas bien oímos a alguien.

Kowalski: ¿Hola? En ese momento solté a Skipper y lo mire Kowalski nos veía entre confusión y enojo sinceramente lo que menos quería ahora era terminar una amistad…

Narrado por Kowalski

Me levante más feliz que de costumbre y no era para mas ayer bese y le confesé a ella que me gustaba me vestí y baje me senté en ese momento entraría mi madre.

Mama: Hijo se te hará tarde debes apurarte si quieres llegar a tiempo me dijo con indiferencia desde que le dije a ella y mi padre que no quería estudiar derecho empezaron a cambiar conmigo, desayune tome mi mochila pero antes de irme bajo mi padre.

Papa: Oh ya te vas, ¿seguirás así como sigues? Bajando de calificaciones por un capricho tuyo de estudiar esa estupideces llamada ciencia me dijo ya que eso quería estudiar pero él se negaba no dije nada y salí de ahí odiaba como se comportaba solo porque él quería estudiar algo que simplemente yo no, pero mi padre no arruinaría este día ya que le diría algo a Marlene.

Kowalski: Me muero por llegar a verla dije lleno de felicidad pero entonces vi algo que me dejo sorprendido, era Marlene abrazando a Skipper no sabía que hacer o que está pasando solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Kowalski: ¿Hola? Dije y vi como ella lo soltaba me miraron sorprendidos.

Skipper: Bueno los dejo solos, nos vemos Marlene y Skipper se fue miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pero Skipper era mi amigo y confiaba en el.

Marlene: Hola Kowalski me dijo algo roja y con ojos llorosos.

Kowalski: ¿Estas bien? Dije en verdad preocupado y no lo pensé y la abrace.

Marlene: Si solo no me sentía bien y Skipper me ayudo como le contaste lo de anoche supongo que respeta más me dijo y me sentí aliviado el porque ella lo abrazaba y ahora más que nada confiaba en Skipper.

Kowalski: Descuida aquí estoy yo le dije mientras la acariciaba en eso oímos a alguien.

Doris: Marlene! Escuchamos creo era su amiga nos separamos y la vimos.

Narrado por Marlene

Escuche como Doris gritaba mi nombre en ese momento me separe de Kowalski y la vi una mirada llena de furia y enojo, no dijo nada solo se fue y no lo pensé y la seguí.

Marlene: Doris espera! Grite pero ella seguía caminando y en un momento la perdí me sentía fatal en eso voltee la mirada y era el Skipper me miraba con unos ojos de decepción horrible entro al salón su mirada hizo que algo me doliera, entre con ojos llorosos me senté en ese momento sentí que alguien se sentó al lado mío supuse que era Kowalski hasta que hablo.

Skipper: Parece que no lo arreglaste dijo levante la mirada y Skipper me seguía mirando decepcionado.

Marlene: No me dejo explicarle le comente vi como salía una risa sarcástica de su boca.

Skipper: Ponte en su lugar, mira deja que se calme y hablas con ella pero con la verdad ¿está bien? Me dijo y me sonrió lo cual me encanto pero no duro mucho ya que Kowalski entro Skipper se levantó le susurro algo y se fue lo siguiente fue que Kowalski se sentó a mi lado.

Kowalski: ¿Estas bien? Dijo tratando de abrasarme pero me aparte.

Marlene: Si solo me pelee con Doris descuida dije tratando de evitarlo en ese preciso momento entro Doris mirándome con rabia seguida de Skipper lo cual me molesto me iba a cambiar de lugar cuando entro la profesora de inglés y ya no pude hacerlo note que Doris estaba recargada en el hombro de Skipper ese momento me moleste mucho, al acabar la clase note como Cabo se acercaba a ellos dos.

Kowalski: Disculparme ya vuelvo me dijo se levantó se acercó a Rico le dijo algo y seguido regreso.

Kowalski: Listo ¿quieres ir por un café? Dijo entonces voltee y vi lo peor Doris abrasando a Skipper por el cuello.

Marlene: Claro vamos conteste algo enojada lo tome de la mano y salimos de ahí.

Narrado por Skipper.

Acababa de decirle a Marlene lo que pensaba no se me hacía justo que hiciera eso espere afuera del salón a los chicos en eso escuche un grito.

Marlene: Doris espera! La oí gritar vi como Doris se perdía entre la multitud y luego mire a Marlene con la mirada perdida para después voltear a verme no pude evitar poner una mirada de decepción y entre al salón me acerque a Cabo.

Skipper: La bomba explotó dije sarcásticamente.

Cabo: Sabíamos que pasaría pero no imagine que tan pronto en ese momento entro Marlene se sentó con la mirada agachado.

Cabo: Deberías ir, hablarle o algo dijo Cabo y no me parecía mala idea.

Skipper: Esta bien y fui me senté y le dije parece que no lo arreglaste ella levanto la mirada.

Marlene: No me dejo explicarle me dijo no pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente.

Skipper: Ponte en su lugar, mira deja que se calme y hablas con ella pero con la verdad ¿está bien? Le dije mientras le sonreía vi como Kowalski entraba me levante y me acerque a él.

Skipper: Ya está más tranquila habla con ella ¿sí? Le dije en susurro

Kowalski: Si gracias me contesto igual y lo siguiente fue que vi cómo se sentaba a su lado salí en busca de Doris la encontré en las escaleras me senté a su lado.

Skipper: am Doris ¿cómo estás? La verdad no sabía que decirle sabía cómo se sentía de hecho ella Cabo y yo teníamos un secreto.

_**Flashback **_

_**Doris: Skipper Cabo ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? **_

_**Skipper y Cabo: Claro.**_

_**Doris: Quería pedirles su ayuda.**_

_**Cabo: Claro ¿con qué? **_

_**Doris: Bueno a mí me gusta mucho Kowalski y bueno creo que él no se da cuenta quería ver si me ayudaba con él nos dijo muy roja me parecía lindo ya que Kowalski era muy selectivo y sabíamos que Doris no era como todas así que aceptamos y desde ese día tratamos de acercarla mas a el **_

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Doris: ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Cuando me lo dijo me sentí estúpido preguntándole eso.

Skipper: Ey mira Marlene no tiene la culpa ella no lo quiere seguro no le hará caso y tu podrás estar para el como siempre lo has estado le dije muy seguro.

Doris: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Me dijo y me hizo dudar

Skipper: Vamos con Cabo el seguro sabrá que hacer le dije y fuimos al salón entre y vi como Kowalski trataba de abrazarla y ella no se dejaba me senté y Doris junto a mi vi que Doris quería llorar.

Skipper: Doris recárgate en mi hombro le dijo para que nadie la viera llorar.

Doris: Gracias eres un genial amigo Skipper me dijo en ese momento vi que Marlene nos miraba con enojo no entendía porque entro la maestra y ya al finalizar la clase Cabo se nos acercó.

Cabo: Entonces que piensas hacer Doris con Kowalski? Le pregunto y la verdad no había mucho que hacer.

Doris: No se creó que ya no queda nada que hacer dijo levantándose y queriendo llorar me dolía verla así después de todo era mi mejor amiga

Skipper: Ven aquí dije mientras la abrazaba al igual que ella en ese momento vi como Kowalski se le acerco a Rico y le hablo después se volvió con Marlene mientras Rico se nos acercaba.

Rico: Kowalski saldrá nos dijo supuse que iría con Marlene así que no prestamos mucha atención cuando salieron.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba sentada en la una cafetería esperando a Kowalski no me sentía nada bien perdí la amistad de Doris me sentía la peor persona del mundo en eso llego Kowalski.

Kowalski: Aquí está el tuyo dijo entregándomelo me sonrió no podía seguir mintiéndole no se lo merecía.

Marlene: Yo… Kowalski quisiera serte sincera lo que pasa es que… en ese momento me cayó.

Kowalski: Marlene me gustas y mucho nunca anduve con muchas chicas porque como dirían soy selectivo y eso pero tú eres más que perfecta enserio yo te quería pedir si tú, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Quede estupefacto de verdad no sabía que responder lo siguiente fue que el me beso y yo no respondí pero le agradecí profundamente ese beso, el sueño que había tenido con Skipper me hizo sentir demasiadas cosas y un beso de Kowalski no me hizo sentir nada.

Y entonces lo confirme él me gustaba Skipper me gustaba.

**Notas del autor: Bueno esto fue un gran avance Marlene confirma que le gusta Skipper, espero y les haya gustado infinitamente besos nos leemos mañana.**

**¿Que pasara ahora que Marlene sabe que le gusta Skipper? **

**¿Que pasara con Kowalski? **

**Dejen sus comentarios gracias.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Celos y confesiones

Saludos a todos los lectores de México, Estados Unidos, Italia, Argentina, España, Uruguay, Perú Chile, El Salvador y Reino Unido gracias de verdad y sin mas aquí es capítulo de hoy.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 6: Celos y confesiones.

Narrado por Marlene.

Kowalski y yo volvimos a la escuela no supe que responderle a Kowalski así que le dije que lo pensaría y lo entendió llegamos y vi algo que me dejo perpleja Skipper estaba sentado junto con Rico y Cabo pero también con Doris vi como ella le sacudía el cabello eso sin duda me enojo y me fui corriendo Kowalski trato de alcanzarse pero fue inútil me metí en un salón y llore sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro.

Marlene: Déjame Kowalski dije con cierto tono de enojo.

Cabo: Lo haría si fuera Kowalski levante la mirada vi que era Cabo seque mis lágrimas y hable.

Marlene: Perdón solo estoy afectada por lo de Doris le dije pero era obvio que había más cosas.

Cabo: ¿Es Skipper verdad? Me dijo quede sorprendida como sabia eso.

Marlene: Pero ¿cómo supiste que era por él? Enserio quería ver tan obvia era yo.

Cabo: Vi cómo te pusiste cuando estaba con Doris y si eso respondió mi pregunta soy muy obvia.

Marlene: Según le gustaba Kowalski y mira como esta con Skipper dije con tono enojado.

Cabo: Ay Marlene solo son amigos nosotros ayudábamos a Doris con Kowalski por eso nos hicimos muy bueno amigos solo eso al responderme no pude evitar sentirme mal por Doris ya llevaba tiempo en esto de conquistarlo.

Marlene: ¿Que hago Cabo? Le pregunte queriendo saber que debía hacer.

Cabo: Escucha tu corazón me dijo sonriendo y salió del salón.

Skipper: ¿Puedo pasar? Dijo Skipper justo al hombre que quería ver.

Marlene: Cla Claro dije muy nerviosa ya que sabía que el me gustaba se sentó al lado mío tenerlo cerca provocó que me estremecer.

Skipper: Oye tú quieres a Kowalski? Me pregunto muy seriamente.

Marlene: Es un gran chico y lo quiero pero no de esa forma dije sinceramente sintiéndome muy mal por ello.

Skipper: Escucha Kowalski nos contó y creo que deberías hablarle con la verdad es mi amigo y no lo quiero ver mal pero tampoco quiero que juegues con él en ese momento me sentí mal no por Kowalski sino porque Skipper creía que solo jugaba con él.

Marlene: No juego con el solo no lo quiero ver mal y no sé cómo decírselo le respondí espere una respuesta pero solo miro al frente.

Marlene: Am ¿Skipper? El solo volteo a mirarme pero era una mirada triste.

Skipper: No lo lastimes se cómo se siente y no se lo deseo a nadie de verdad se levantó y lo detuve.

Marlene: Tratare hablaré hoy con el dije decidida a hacerlo.

Skipper: Gracias dijo de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tenía y salió en ese momento recordé lo que dijo "no lo lastimes se cómo se siente y no se lo deseo a nadie de verdad" en ese momento solo pude pensar "¿Alguien lo habrá lastimado? Pero porque si Skipper es un chico tan perfecto" decidí salir al hacerlo vi como Doris acariciaba la mejilla de Skipper solo vi llegar a Kowalski y lo agarre y lo lleve afuera.

Marlene: Kowalski debemos habla le dije quería terminar rápido con esto.

Kowalski: Claro me dijo sonriendo esto cada vez se volvía más difícil.

Marlene: Bueno antes que todo quisiera decirte que eres un gran chico y te quiero mucho pero no de ese modo y enserio no te quiero lastimar te lo digo porque sé que hay una chica que daría lo que sea por estar contigo y espero y podamos seguir siendo amigos finalice de la manera más amable posible.

Kowalski: A bueno lo entiendo gra gracias por serme sincera y si podemos ser amigos dijo con la mirada agachado y queriendo llorar quise abrazarlo pero se fue me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Marlene acababa de decirme que no me quería de esa manera me dolió lo admito pero no podía hacer nada Cabo siempre me decía que no se manda en los sentimientos y ahora me toco pero no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo "sé que hay una chica que daría lo que sea por estar contigo" me preguntaba que quería decir en fin en ese momento me acerque a los chicos.

Doris: Kowalski ¿estás bien? Me dijo Doris creo que noto que quería llorar.

Kowalski: Solo… en ese momento no aguante las lágrimas y llore ella me abrazo.

Cabo: ¿Que paso Kowalski? Obviamente preocupado ya que yo no era de esos de romper en llanto.

Kowalski: Marlene ella no me quiere de ese modo dije en ese momento vi que Skipper se iba no lo sé todo esto de romance lo aturdía mucho y preferí dejarlo solo, Doris seguía abrasándome y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

Marlene: Soy de lo peor dije con cierto rencor hacia mí.

Skipper: ¿Tienes esa costumbre de hablar sola? Dijo Skipper riendo.

Marlene: Solo cuando me siento tan mal conmigo misma, dime ¿tan mal está el? Pregunte sinceramente preocupada por él.

Skipper: Algo pero era mejor a que se ilusionara dijo y tenía razón.

Skipper: ¿Alguien? Pregunto a lo cual no le había entendido.

Marlene: ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunte de verdad confundida.

Skipper: Muchas chicas se enamoran de chicos que muestran interés en ellas como Kowalski hacia ti pero sin embargo tú no es porque debe haber alguien más finalizó me sorprendí al ver como él sabía mucho de esto.

Marlene: Si hay alguien mas no podía mentirle no a él.

Skipper: Debe ser alguien realmente especial para rechazar a Kowalski dijo mirándome fijamente.

Marlene: ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguien? Pregunte ya que los veía muy junto con Doris.

Skipper: Hubo pero ya fue dijo con cierta mirada triste.

Marlene: ¿Puedo saber? Pregunte realmente no quería ser metiche pero realmente me interesaba quien pudo haberle hecho tanto daño.

Skipper: Fue hace un año en otra escuela la escuela de hooboken para ser exactos…

_**Flashback **_

_**Era un chico totalmente diferente al que soy ahora era bien portado responsable y no hacia bromas sin sentido **_

_**Hans: Oye Skipper ¿hiciste la tarea de mate? Él era Hans mi "mejor amigo" era algo flojo.**_

_**Skipper: Si ¿tú no? La pregunta sonó tonta ya que el nunca hacia tarea.**_

_**Hans: ¿Me la pasas? Dijo en tono de súplica.**_

_**Skipper: Esta bien pero empieza tú a hacer tus tareas si no quieres reprobar el año dije ya que yo no iba a estar haciéndole todo.**_

_**Hans: Mira Skipper ahí va la chica que te gusta! Dijo señalando hacia ella.**_

_**Skipper: Gritalo a los cuatro vientos si quieres Hans dije con tono sarcástico ya que el por desgracia era muy obvio.**_

_**Hans: ¿Piensas hablarle? Me pregunto Hans la verdad si quería pero era de esas chicas populares y demás supuse que jamás seria para mí.**_

_**Skipper: No importa vamos al salón le dije mientras caminaba la verdad no me gustaban las materias yo quería entrar a la milicia pero para ello tenía que sacar el certificado, me senté y espere a que el maestro llegara en eso paso lo que nunca imagine que pasaría ella se acercó.**_

_**Lola: Hola Skipper dijo mientras me sonreía.**_

_**Skipper: Hola Lola le sonreí algo nervioso.**_

_**Lola: ¿Oye porque nunca me hablas? Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y con su otra mano mi pecho.**_

_**Skipper: Bueno nunca pensé que quisieras hablarme conteste ya que esa era la verdad. **_

_**Lola: Jeje no esperaba que tú me hablarás, oye veo que estas muy bien torneado ¿haces ejercicio? Y bueno si hacía para el momento en que llegara a la milicia.**_

_**Skipper: Solo poco dije realmente estaba algo nervioso **_

_**Lola: Tienes hermosos ojos ¿porque no te quitas los anteojos? Me pregunto muy cerca de mi cuerpo. **_

_**Skipper: Solo los ocupo para leer ya que tengo buena vista no sabía porque pero es algo que tenía desde niño.**_

_**Lola: Deberías quitártelos dijo y en un segundo ya me los había quitado.**_

_**Skipper: Lola ¿me los podías devolver? Dije tratando de sonar lo más cortes posible ya que ella me gustaba. **_

_**Lola: Solo si me das un beso al decir eso me sorprendí realmente nunca pensé que Lola me pediría algo así.**_

_**Skipper: ¿Quieres que te bese? Pregunte incrédulo.**_

_**Lola: No es nada difícil dijo besándome de repente a lo cual me quede sorprendido este no era mi primer beso pero pensé que ella nunca me vería continúe el beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.**_

_**Skipper: ¿Porque hiciste eso? Pregunte más que nada por la respuesta.**_

_**Lola: Te lo dejo de tarea Skipper dijo mientras ponía mis lentes en mi mano para después irse con sus amigas a lo cual yo me senté en eso Hans se sentó a mi lado.**_

_**Hans: Valla Skipper te besaste con Lola! Dijo Hans en tono pícaro. **_

_**Skipper: Pues creo que si dije después conforme fue pasando el tiempo Lola y yo teníamos más besos hasta que bueno llego ese día. **_

_**Skipper: Lola te quería preguntar si tú ¿quisieras ser mi novia? Dije ya que yo enserio quería algo serio con ella.**_

_**Lola: Claro! Dijo para después basarnos y así pasó un mes para después acercarse mi desgracia.**_

_**Lola: Amor hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Lulú y quería ver si ibas conmigo yo no era alguien de fiestas pero bueno no quería dejarla sola en esa fiesta.**_

_**Skipper: Claro amor dije no muy convencido de ello.**_

_**Lola: Genial pasas por mí a las 8:00 dijo dándome un beso y retirándose.**_

_**Skipper: Todo lo que tengo que hacer por ella dije y así paso el día tranquilo hasta que llego las 8:00 toque el timbre y espere a que saliera.**_

_**Lola: Hola amor, pero que guapo estas me dijo para después besarme la verdad trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude para ella así llegamos a la casa de Lulú entramos y la fiesta estaba tranquila pero después se empezó algo más loca.**_

_**Skipper: Lola ¿no crees que esto ya se puso algo loco? Pregunte la verdad no quería problemas.**_

_**Lola: Si tienes razón pero antes acompañarme tomo mi mano y subimos ella entro al baño yo espero afuera.**_

_**Skipper: Lola ya tardaste algo dije no tenía idea que se tardarán demasiado en eso ella salió y me beso la tome de la cintura para continuar el beso ella me condujo a la habitación cuando vi estábamos acostados.**_

_**Skipper: Lola no crees que es muy pronto dije no muy convencido de lo que estábamos haciendo.**_

_**Lola: Cállate y disfruta dijo para besar mi cuello y bueno todos sabrán que paso esa noche, al despertar note que Lola no estaba así que me vestí y salí a buscarla al bajar oí voces en la sala.**_

_**Hans: ¿Lo hiciste de verdad? Le pregunto Hans a Lola**_

_**Lola: Ves te dije nadie se me escapa no sé de qué hablaba así que me quede a escuchar.**_

_**Sabio: Quien diría que caería al mes sí que tardaste un poco con él dijo Sabio un chico que tenía una voz rara él no me caía nada bien.**_

_**Ronda: Ganaste la apuesta Lola hiciste que ese chico todo rectitud se acostada contigo, en ese momento entendí todo.**_

_**Lulú: Fue un buen pretexto lo de la fiesta para que cayera dijo ella y note que todo lo planearon ellos.**_

_**Clemson: Ahora todos paguen la apuesta que hicieron con mi novia en ese momento ya no pude más y entre a la sala.**_

_**Skipper: Genial chicos buena apuesta y que ¿cuánto dinero apostaron eh? Todos me miraron en especial Hans y Lola.**_

_**Hans: Skipper no es lo que piensas no era sobre ti era… no soporte ver que mi "mejor amigo" me mintiera. **_

_**Skipper: Escuche todo! Creí que eras mi amigo! Pero ahora veo que son de lo peor! Y salí de ahí llegue a mi casa y mi madre me esperaba preocupada.**_

_**Madre: Skipper! Me podrías decir ¿en dónde te metiste? Me grito pero no le respondí solo quería estar solo.**_

_**Skipper: Ahora no madre dije la verdad no estaba de humor solo subí.**_

_**Madre: Skipper te estoy hablando! Me grito no se si preocupada o enojada.**_

_**Skipper: Ahora no! Le grite la verdad no estaba de humor.**_

_**Padre: No le respondas así a tu madre! Pero me encerré en mi cuarto sin querer ver a nadie lo siguiente que paso fue que cambie para que nadie me lastimara, me cambie a esta escuela y meses después mi madre nos abandonó…**_

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Skipper: Y esa es mi historia linda ¿no? Dijo con sarcasmo la verdad me dolió todo lo que le paso.

Marlene: Skipper no sabía yo… pero no me dejo continuar.

Skipper: Ya quedo en el pasado el tiempo ayuda dijo y la verdad tenía razón.

Marlene: Sabes eres muy fuerte Skipper dije tomando su mano.

Skipper: Gracias Marlene dijo para después besar mi mejilla y retirarse sin sabes que ese beso movió mucho dentro de mí.

Continuara…

**Nota del autor: Bueno pues ya supieron lo que pasó con Lola y porque Skipper es tan frio más adelante sabrán más de la historia de Cabo y Rico y se verá más skilene al igual que Doris y Kowalski.**

**Ahora que Marlene sabes que le gusta Skipper ¿qué hará al respecto? **

**¿Que pasara con Kowalski y Doris? **

**Gracias por leer dejen sus comentario y nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7 Tengo que conquistarlo

Hola saludos a todos mis lectores también a Sara-PD y a todos por seguir esta historia bueno en mi país hoy es día festivo así que los mexicanos a celebrar! Sin más aquí el capítulo.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 7: Tengo que conquistarlo.

Narrado por Marlene.

No sabía que hacer por una parte quería a Skipper pero no quería que hubiera una pelea entre él y Kowalski esto es realmente complicado me dirigí a mi siguiente clase me senté y no sabía que hacer dejarlo ir o intentarlo.

Marlene: No sé qué hacer dije rendida.

Skipper: De verdad tienes un problema con eso de hablar sola dijo Skipper con sonrisa burlona muy encantadora por cierto.

Marlene: No solo no tengo con quien hablar de mis problemas dije y era verdad la única amiga que tenía aquí ya la había perdido.

Skipper: Pues nos tienes a nosotros dijo apareciendo otra vez esa sonrisa tan propia de él.

Marlene: Gracias de verdad dije de verdad apreciaba mucho que estuviera aquí conmigo.

Skipper: Y dime ¿a quien golpeó? Dijo Skipper aun con esa sonrisa.

Marlene: Jajajaja no a nadie solo necesito un amigo es todo dije tomando su mano.

Skipper: Pues aquí estamos dijo acariciando mi mano

Marlene: Skipper tú ¿has pensado en volver a querer a alguien? Pregunte quería saber si podía hacer algo.

Skipper: La verdad a veces pero no lo se tendría que ser la indicada para que logre fijarme en ella dijo Skipper mirando al frente.

Marlene: La encontraras tenlo por seguro afirme sin que el supiera que esa chica quería ser yo.

Skipper: Je gracias y ¿qué pasa con tu chico? No sabía que responderle ese chico era él.

Marlene: No pasa nada especial solo en ese momento agache la mirada como decirle que él era es chico tan especial para mí.

Skipper: Él se lo pierde en ese momento levanto mi mirada note que estábamos tan cerca lo primero que vi fueron sus perfecto ojos azules baje mi mirada a sus labios preguntándome como seria besarlo en ese momento alguien llego e interrumpió ese momento tan importante para mí.

Rico: Profesor no! Dijo Rico no le entendí mira a Skipper para que me dijera que quería decir eso.

Skipper: Que el profesor no llego ósea hora libre dijo sonriendo.

Marlene: Oh valla genial dije la verdad quería ir a hablar con Doris.

Skipper: Quieres venir con nosotros iremos a un lugar algo alejado.

Marlene: No gracias iré a tratar de hablar con Doris dije quería ir con el pero lo de Doris me pareció más importante.

Skipper: Si entiendo, suerte dijo para después irse con Rico salí y pude veré a Doris sentada en unas escaleras me acerque a ella.

Marlene: Doris ¿podemos hablar? Dije esperando que ya estuviera más tranquila.

Doris: Esta bien dijo con tono serio.

Marlene: Escucha yo nunca quise que esto pasará yo solo no sé cómo paso no quería perder tu amistad dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Doris: Supongo que yo tuve mucha culpa yo nunca me le acerque dijo Doris igual que yo triste.

Marlene: Yo nunca debí aceptar salir con el pero no quería herirle y perdóname dije llorando.

Doris: Lo se Skipper me lo dijo te perdono dijo abrasándome y agradecí mucho a Skipper en ese momento.

Marlene: Gracias Doris dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

Doris: Descuida ¿amigas para siempre? Dijo sonriéndome.

Marlene: Amigas para siempre dije muy feliz por haber recuperado a mi amiga.

Doris: Entonces Skipper ¿eh? En ese momento me puse rojo tan obvia era.

Marlene: ¿Cómo lo supiste? En verdad me sorprendí que lo supiera.

Doris: Bueno se notó cuando me recargue en su hombro y nos viste con enojo ahí lo supe dijo y me sorprendí enserio si tan obvia era.

Marlene: Bueno si me gusta pero no sé qué hacer no quiero causar pleitos entre él y Kowalski le dije olvidando que ella estaba interesada aun en Kowalski

Doris: Tranquila de Kowalski me encargo yo esa respuesta me sorprendió ¿a que se refería con eso?

Marlene: ¿A que te refieres con eso? Pregunte confundida.

Doris: Bueno no dejaré que alguien más me lo quiero quitar así que dejaré la timidez y tratare de conquistarlo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo eh si no te lo quitaran.

Marlene: Pues ya veré que hago pero ven salgamos ya que no vino el profe en ese momento salimos pero vi llegar a Skipper con los otros pero el venia diferente venía con el cabello despeinado la ropa algo desarreglada y golpeado nos acercamos a él yo muy preocupada.

Marlene: Skipper ¿estás bien? Dije muy preocupada por como venía en ese momento vi que Doris se llevaba a Kowalski y Cabo a Rico sonriéndome guiñándome el ojo.

Skipper: Si descuida dijo algo extrañado tal vez por la actitud de los demás.

Marlene: Doris está convencida de conquistar a Kowalski dije tratando de justificar que se fueran y nos dejaran solos.

Skipper: ¿Tu y ella ya están arregladas? Pregunto feliz a pesar de los golpes que traía .

Marlene: Si y todo gracias a ti en eso vi que Skipper se agarraba mucho el estómago.

Skipper: Oh me alegro dijo con cierta mueca se dolor.

Marlene: ¿Puedo saber que te paso? Seguía preocupada por él no sabía que la había pasado.

Skipper: Solo un pequeño pleito dijo riendo burlonamente.

Marlene: Te pudieron lastimar dije tratando de sonar lo más naturalmente posible.

Skipper: No descuida dijo con sonrisa egocéntrica sonrisa que atrae a cualquiera.

Marlene: Debes desinfectar esas heridas dije no en pregunta en orden.

Skipper: Esta bien dijo viendo que no había otra salida yo era así y se dio cuenta.

Marlene: Vamos a mi casa dije lo tome y lo obligue a caminar hasta llegar a mi casa.

Skipper: ¿No habrá problemas con tus padres? Pregunto inseguro ya que era algo raro.

Marlene: Claro que no mi padre trabaja y mi madre es muy linda dije haciéndolo pasar a mi casa al entrar nos recibió mi madre y miro a Skipper sonriéndole.

Mamá: Hola hija que bueno que llegaste y este joven ¿es tu novio? Pregunto yo me puse nerviosa y él se puso rojo se veía lindo por cierto.

Marlene: No claro que no mama solo es un amigo dije muy nerviosa y apenada.

Mamá: Ay bueno bienvenido a tu casa dijo saludando a Skipper.

Skipper: Gracias señora solo estaré un rato dijo Skipper saludando muy respetuoso.

Mamá: Bueno los dejo siéntete como en casa le dijo a Skipper para después retirarse hacia la cocina dejándonos solos.

Marlene: Perdona a mi madre es algo impulsiva dije algo roja por lo que había dicho.

Skipper: Descuida dijo igual rojo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Marlene: Bueno siéntate le dije lo cual lo hizo yo fui por el botiquín para regresar con él.

Skipper: No tienes que hacer esto dijo mirando como preparaba todo para curarlo.

Marlene: Lo hago con cariño dije para empezar a curarlo vi como hacia muecas de dolor cuando ponía el alcohol en sus heridas comencé a reír.

Skipper: ¿De que te ríes? Dijo mirándome confundido y a la vez divertido.

Marlene: Solo es que no te afectan unos golpes pero el alcohol te duele dije riendo.

Skipper: Duele mucho es peor que los golpes dijo sonrojado y tratando de justificarse.

Marlene: Descuida, ¿otra herida que tengas? Dije ya que no quería verlo herido me moriría si algo le pasara.

Skipper: Solo en el estómago pero estoy bien dijo sonriendo y tratando de levantarse.

Marlene: Quítate la playera dije con voz de orden y deteniéndolo.

Skipper: ¿Qué? Dijo Skipper muy sorprendido por la orden que le había dado.

Marlene: Si para curarte dije un poco roja dándome cuenta de que él también lo estaba.

Skipper: Bueno dijo no muy convencido y quitándose la playera vi que para ser alguien que no mostraba tenía muchos músculos.

Marlene: Tal vez te duela un poco dije antes de poner alcohol en su herida.

Skipper: Auh! Dijo Skipper quejándose de dolor me dio risa verlo así.

Marlene: Lo siento dije muy apenada.

Skipper: Descuida dijo después fui a dejar el botiquín en su lugar regrese vi que me llego un mensaje iba viendo mi celular que no vi el camino y tropecé y caí encima de Skipper.

Marlene: Ay cuando lo siento Skipper dije de verdad apenada ya que estaba tocando su piel y estaba tan cerca de él.

Skipper: No te preocupes dijo y fue cuando note que sus manos estaban enrolladas en mi cintura.

Nos miramos como si el mundo se detuviera nos fuimos acercando más y más rozamos nuestros labios.

Mamá: Oye hija, ay perdón por interrumpir dijo mi madre muy apenada y se fue en ese momento nos separamos lo cual lamente.

Skipper: ¿Estas bien? Pregunto muy rojo y evitando mí mirada estaba muy apenado.

Marlene: Si gracias dije muy nerviosa por lo había pasado solo hace unos segundos.

Skipper: Creo que ya debería irme gracias por curarme dijo sonriéndome rojo como hace unos momentos levantándose.

Marlene: De nada te acompaño a la puerta dije mientras él se ponía su playera no pude evitar quedándome viéndolo mientras lo hacía ahora entendía porque muchas lo miraban.

Skipper: Pues nos vemos mañana en la escuela y de nuevo gracias dijo sonriendo apenado creo que seguía así por lo de la caída al igual que yo.

Marlene: Si nos vemos y descuida dije sonriéndole de igual manera lo disimulada bien.

Skipper: Adiós dijo para después besar mi mejilla y retirarse caminando mientras lo veía.

Marlene: Adiós dije en un susurro para después entrar a mi casa subí a mi habitación.

Mamá: ¿Hija puedo pasar? Pregunto mi madre tocando mi puerta.

Marlene: Claro mama dije seguramente me preguntaría por lo que paso abajo.

Mamá: Hija segura que ese chico ¿no es tu novio? Me pregunto de manera seria.

Marlene: Si mama él no es mi novio solo es un amigo le dije si supiera que yo quisiera que lo fuera.

Mamá: Cuando entre estaban muy juntos y el sin playera dijo de manera acusadora.

Marlene: Solo lo estaba curándolo y fui a dejar el botiquín me llego un mensaje lo vi y tropecé y caí sobre él explique de lo mejor posible para que no pensara mal de mí.

Mamá: Uff que alivio hija no quería ser abuela antes de tiempo me dijo acariciando mi mejilla de la manera más maternal posible.

Marlene: Jeje que cosas dices mamá dije riendo por lo que había dicho.

Mamá: Bueno no está de más prevenir, buenas noches hija descansa dijo para besar mi frente y salir.

Marlene: Buenas noches mamá dije para después acostarme a leer, ya que eso me encantaba más que cualquier cosa en eso deje el libro y me puse a pensar

Marlene: "Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, sé que es amigo de Kowalski pero enserio no quiero que llegue otra y me lo robe, lo conquistare" pensé quedándome dormida recordando una y otra vez ese momento tan especial juntos.

Sueño de Marlene.

Despertaba, note que unas fuertes manos estaban enrolladas en mi cintura levante la mirada y vi que era Skipper.

Marlene: ¿Skipper que haces aquí? Pregunte de verdad confundida.

Skipper: ¿Como que hago aquí? Solo pasando tiempo contigo Marlene dijo abrasándome más en ese preciso momento me sentí tan bien que solo me recargue en su pecho, el beso mi frente y acarició mi mejilla.

Marlene: Skipper…

Fin del sueño.

Desperté vi que era aún temprano ese sueño me aturdió lo sentí tan real pero solo era eso un sueño, un sueño que quería que pasara en verdad ya nada me importaba solo él.

**Nota de la autora: Marlene y Skipper ya tuvieron su primer acercamiento pero que él lo que piensa Skipper eso en el otro capítulo además Doris esta decidida al igual que con Kowalski. **

**¿Qué plan tendrán ellas? **

**¿Lograrán conquistar estos dos chicos? **

**Todas estas respuestas más adelante dejen sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye **


	8. Chapter 8 Ella me gusta

Saludos

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 8: Ella me gusta.

Narrado por Skipper.

Marlene: No sé qué hacer escuche a Marlene decir al viento parecía.

Skipper: De verdad tienes un problema con eso de hablar sola dije sonriendo con mi típica burlona.

Marlene: No solo no tengo con quien hablar de mis problemas dijo me sentí mal por ella ser el nuevo no es fácil yo alguna vez fui el nuevo y se cómo se siente.

Skipper: Pues nos tienes a nosotros dije sonriéndole para que supiera que no estaba sola y tenía nuestro apoyo.

Marlene: Gracias de verdad dijo muy feliz y agradecida por lo que le había dicho.

Skipper: Y dime ¿a quién golpeó? Dije debía ser alguien muy tonto para hacerla sentir mal.

Marlene: Jajajaja no a nadie solo necesito un amigo es todo dijo para después tomar mi mano.

Skipper: Pues aquí estamos dije acariciando su mano.

Marlene: Skipper tú ¿has pensado en volver a querer a alguien? Pregunto la verdad ni yo sabía bien esa respuesta.

Skipper: La verdad a veces pero no lo se tendría que ser la indicada para que logre fijarme en ella dije ya que en un año no eh vuelto a prestarle atención a alguien.

Marlene: La encontraras tenlo por seguro afirmo me sorprendió lo optimista que ella podía llegar a ser.

Skipper: Je gracias y ¿qué pasa con tu chico? Pregunté y me miro un rato.

Marlene: No pasa nada especial solo en eso vi que agacho la mirada tal vez pensar en el la hacía sentir algo mal me sentí mal por preguntarle eso.

Skipper: Él se lo pierde le dije tratando de reparar mí error en ese momento levante su mirada note que estábamos tan cerca no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso había estado cerca de muchas chicas y no producía ningún efecto sobre mi vi sus perfecto ojos café igual que su hermoso cabello y de ahí no quite la mirada hasta que Rico entro.

Rico: Profesor no! Dijo Rico vi que Marlene me volteaba a ver confundida por las palabras de Rico y bueno solo nosotros le entendíamos.

Skipper: Que el profesor no llego ósea hora libre dije de la manera más clara ya que Rico usaba mucho esa frase para después sonreírle.

Marlene: Oh valla genial dijo mirando hacia la puerta era la última hora así que supuse que se iría a su casa algo aburrido para mí.

Skipper: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? iremos a un lugar algo alejado pregunte para que no se aburriera en su casa.

Marlene: No gracias iré a tratar de hablar con Doris dijo me parecía bien que las arreglara supongo que Doris ya estaría más tranquila

Skipper: Si entiendo, suerte dije ya que algunas veces Doris podía ser muy impulsiva.

Rico y yo salimos en busca de Kowalski y Cabo.

Skipper: No vino el profesor ¿quieren ir a donde siempre? Pregunto obvio ellos ya sabían dónde era.

Kowalski: Si solo volvamos Cabo y yo tenemos que entregar unos documentos en dirección.

Skipper: ¿Documentos? No tenía idea de que debieran documentos dije extrañado.

Cabo: Son solo unos documentos que nos faltaban de nuestros padres cuando dijo eso entendí porque hasta ahora no lo habían entregado.

Skipper: Bueno vamos un rato y volvemos ¿les parece? La verdad éramos muy unidos y siempre íbamos a muchos lados juntos.

Todos asistieron y nos encaminamos al lugar vi a Kowalski algo decaído seguro seguía así por lo de Marlene pero el tiempo ya dirá, al entrar vimos a muchos chicos fumando y tomando la verdad a pesar de que teníamos demasiados problemas nunca nos llegó a gustar hacer eso llegamos a donde siempre nos poníamos.

Skipper: Bien ¿qué hacemos chicos? Pregunte ya que cada vez que veníamos nos gustaba hacer cosas distintas.

Rico: Run Run! Dijo Rico lo que significaba que quería competir conduciendo.

Kowalski: ¿Estás seguro? La última vez te alocaste mucho dijo recordando la última vez que Rico había conducido a lo cual Rico asintió y no nos quedó otra que respetar su decisión.

Cabo: Bueno pero ten mucho cuidado Rico dijo Cabo muy preocupado por si algo le pasaba.

Rico: Si Si! Dijo Rico tomando un carro prestado y preparándose en ese momento vi a quien menos quería ver.

Hans: Hola Skipper milagro verte por aquí dijo sarcásticamente.

Skipper: Igualmente dije tratando de ignorarlo.

Hans: Vamos ¿aun sigues enojado? Ya paso un año Skipper dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Skipper: Yo no olvido dije quitando su mano de mi hombro.

Hans: Se rumora que tienes nueva conquista ¿es cierto eso? Me pregunto y la verdad no sabía a qué se refería von eso.

Skipper: No sé de qué hablas le dije para después alejarme.

Hans: Oh vamos no te hagas crees que no lo sé, una chica muy bonita cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y con impecable sonrisa.

Skipper: "Esa descripción encaja perfecto con Marlene" escucha Hans no sé quién diablos te dijo eso pero te equivocas dije confundido ¿quién le habrá dicho eso?

Hans: Oh genial entonces yo puedo hacer mí movida una chica más a la lista su comentario de verdad me molesto y solo reaccione enojado.

Skipper: No te atrevas! En ese momento lo golpee y comenzamos a pelear hasta que los chicos nos separaron Kowalski agarró a Hans y Cabo me agarró a mí.

Cabo: Ya Skipper tranquilízate no vale la pena dijo soltándome.

Skipper: Si tienes razón dije alejándome acto seguido Kowalski lo soltó y nos alcanzó.

Kowalski: ¿Porque peleaban? Me pregunto pero no sabía si decirle después de todo seguía afectado por lo de Marlene.

Skipper: Tonterías ya sabes cómo es con el metí no quería causarle más daño emocional.

Cabo: Skipper te dejo algunas heridas deberías curarlas la verdad sentía dolor pero estaba furioso así que no le di importancia.

Skipper: Descuida luego lo hago y Rico ¿ya acabo? Pregunte quería irme.

Kowalski: Si ya viene y volamos a verlo algo sucio se veía chistoso.

Skipper: Rico ¿fuiste a correr o a jugar con los cerdos? Dije sarcástico y riendo.

Rico: Gane! Dijo mostrando lo que había ganado ya que él lo necesitaba se mantenía solo ya que sus padres era unos alcohólicos sin remedio y por ello Rico nació con problemas del habla su cicatriz fue al participar la primera vez choco y por ello tiene esa cicatriz le sonreímos orgullosos por su victoria.

Skipper: Genial pero vámonos perdí las ganas de estar aquí al parecer Rico no noto los golpes que traía pero no importó íbamos de camino a la escuela Kowalski y Cabo debían dejar los documentos llegamos y vimos a Marlene y Doris juntas me pregunte si ya se habían arreglado supuse que si se nos acercaron ellas primero.

Marlene: Skipper ¿estás bien? Dijo con tono de preocupación pero en eso vi que Doris se llevaba a Kowalski y Cabo a Rico sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

Skipper: Si descuida dije algo extrañado los demás actuaron de manera extraña.

Marlene: Doris está convencida de conquistar a Kowalski dijo entendí porque Doris se había llevado a Kowalski pero no Cabo a Rico pero decidí olvidarlo.

Skipper: ¿Tú y ella ya están arregladas? Pregunte feliz no me gustaba verlas peleadas y eso que traía muchos golpes.

Marlene: Si y todo gracias a ti dijo pensé en sonreírle pero enserio me dolía el estómago.

Skipper: Oh me alegro dije haciendo una mueca se dolor.

Marlene: ¿Puedo saber que te paso? Me pregunto preocupada pero no le iba a decir que había sido por ella sonaba muy comprometedor.

Skipper: Solo un pequeño pleito dije riendo burlonamente ya que recordé como había quedado Hans.

Marlene: Te pudieron lastimar dijo neutral pero con cierto tono de enojo

Skipper: No descuida dije con sonrisa egocéntrica a veces me salía esa sonrisa.

Marlene: Debes desinfectar esas heridas dijo en tono de orden.

Skipper: Esta bien dije me gusto el tono en el que lo dijo creo que no tengo otra salida que obedecerá.

Marlene: Vamos a mi casa dijo me tomo de la mano y me obligue a caminar hasta llegar a su casa.

Skipper: ¿No habrá problemas con tus padres? Pregunte muy inseguro no quería causarle problemas.

Marlene: Claro que no mi padre trabaja y mi madre es muy linda dijo haciéndome pasar a su casa al entrar nos recibió una señora supuse que era su madre y me miro sonriéndome.

Mamá: Hola hija que bueno que llegaste y este joven ¿es tu novio? Pregunto enseguida me puse rojo por lo dicho por su madre.

Marlene: No claro que no mama solo es un amigo dijo muy apenada igual que yo.

Mamá: Ay bueno bienvenido a tu casa me dijo para después saludarme.

Skipper: Gracias señora solo estaré un rato dije saludando de igual manera.

Mamá: Bueno los dejo siéntete como en casa me dijo y después se retiró hacia lo que parecía la cocina dejándonos solos.

Marlene: Perdona a mi madre es algo impulsiva dijo aun roja por lo que había dicho su madre.

Skipper: Descuida dije igual de rojo que ella.

Marlene: Bueno siéntate me dijo fui por el botiquín y regreso conmigo.

Skipper: No tienes que hacer esto le dijo mirando como preparaba el alcohol.

Marlene: Lo hago con cariño dijo me sorprendió su después sentí algo cálido pero después empezó a curarme vi que comenzó a reír.

Skipper: ¿De qué te ríes? Dije mirándola confundido y a la vez divertido.

Marlene: Solo es que no te afectan unos golpes pero el alcohol te duele dijo riendo y tenia razón.

Skipper: Duele mucho es peor que los golpes dije sonrojado y tratando de justificarme.

Marlene: Descuida, ¿otra herida que tengas? Dijo mirándome preocupado

Skipper: Solo en el estómago pero estoy bien dije sonriendo y tratando de levantarme.

Marlene: Quítate la playera dijo con voz de enojo y me detuvo.

Skipper: ¿Qué? Dije muy sorprendido por la orden que me había dado.

Marlene: Si para curarte dijo un poco roja igual que yo.

Skipper: Bueno dije no muy convencido y quitándome la playera.

Marlene: Tal vez te duela un poco dije antes de poner alcohol en su herida.

Skipper: Auh! Dije quejándome de dolor.

Marlene: Lo siento dijo algo apenada.

Skipper: Descuida dijo después vi que fue a dejar el botiquín en su lugar vi como regresaba mirando su teléfono luego tropezó y cayó encima de mí.

Marlene: Ay cuando lo siento Skipper dijo muy apenada ya que estaba tan cerca de mí.

Skipper: No te preocupes dije sin notar que mis manos estaban enrolladas en su cintura.

Nos miramos como si el mundo se detuviera nos fuimos acercando más y más rozamos nuestros labios no sabía porque pero quería besarla.

Mamá: Oye hija, ay perdón por interrumpir dijo su madre muy apenada y eso nos obligó a separarnos.

Skipper: ¿Estas bien? Pregunte muy rojo y evitando su mirada estaba muy apenado.

Marlene: Si gracias dijo muy nerviosa no la culpo.

Skipper: Creo que ya debería irme gracias por curarme dije sonriéndole rojo y comencé a levantarme.

Marlene: De nada te acompaño a la puerta dijo mientras me ponía mi playera.

Skipper: Pues nos vemos mañana en la escuela y de nuevo gracias dije sonriendo apenado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Marlene: Si nos vemos y descuida dijo sonriéndome.

Skipper: Adiós dije para después besar su mejilla y retirarme.

Llegue a mi casa entre y vi a mi padre en la sala me miro y se me acerco.

Padre: ¿Que te paso? Dijo tomando mi rostro y mirándome.

Skipper: Nada dije cortante para apartarme de él y subir a mi habitación me acosté lleno de cansancio por la pelea entonces recordé ese momento en que estuve tan cerca de ella.

Skipper: ¿Porque me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy con ella? Cuando me toca ciento una calidez en mi pecho quiero protegerla de cualquier persona ríndete Skipper debes aceptarlo ella me gusta Marlene me gusta.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno supieron algo más de la historia de Rico pero por fin Skipper confeso que Marlene le gusta pero que otros obstáculos vendrán muchos diría yo.**

**¿Que pasara con ellos?**

**¿A Kowalski le afectará eso? **

**¿Qué hará Doris con Kowalski? **

**Dejen sus comentario porque eso y más nos leemos mañana. **

**Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9 Es inevitable lo que sentimos

Hola queridos lectores quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y las que vienen ayer anduve un poco de fiesta en mi país por lo que lo subí algo temprano pero en fin saludos y aquí el capítulo de hoy

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 9: Es inevitable lo que sentimos.

Narrado por Marlene

Iba camino a la escuela pensando en lo que había pasado ayer no sabía que hacer ignorar lo que siento o intentar algo al entrar al salón me senté pensando mucho lo que haría más adelante entraría Doris.

Doris: ¿Y qué has pensado? Preguntándome sobre lo que venía pensando la verdad ni yo misma sabía.

Marlene: No lo sé quisiera saber que hacer dije de verdad confundida jamás había estado así en mi vida.

Doris: Él te gusta ¿lo dejaras ir? Solo tu harías esa locura dijo enojada al parecer ella quería vernos juntos.

Marlene: No lo sé además ¿cómo sé que no me rechazará? Dije ya que de verdad tenía mucho miedo de que eso pasara.

Doris: ¿Cómo sabes qué no? Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas la verdad Doris tenía razón nunca sabría si yo tenía aunque sea una oportunidad con él.

Marlene: Tienes razón lo intentaré dije convencida de mi decisión en ese momento lo vi entrar junto con los otros lo haría estaba decidida encontraría el momento perfecto y lo haría pasaron a nuestro lado y nos saludaron sorpresivamente Kowalski igual me saludo ya que desde que le aclare las cosas él y yo no habíamos hablado.

Narrado por Skipper.

Caminaba hacia la escuela pensando seriamente ya que descubrí que Marlene me gustaba pero no sabia que hacer por un lado estaba ese miedo que tenia se volver a querer y por el otro estaba Kowalski no quería herirlo ya que él me había apoyado mucho y era mi amigo.

Skipper: Esto de las relaciones es muy complicado dije sin darme cuenta que hable en voz alta.

Kowalski: ¿Relaciones? Skipper acaso tú ¿tienes una relación? Pregunto Kowalski feliz me imagino que le agradaría que yo volviera a tener novia.

Skipper: No claro que no dije ya que él era una de las razones por las que no quería aceptarlo era él.

Kowalski: Oh vamos no tiene nada de malo querer a alguien lo malo está en que no te corresponda dijo algo decaído aun le dolía lo de Marlene.

Skipper: Es alguien prohibido dije sin mas no quería responder más preguntas y menos con él.

Kowalski: ¿Prohibido? Je ¿de qué hablas Skipper? Pregunto algo divertido era raro verme en esta situación.

Skipper: Si bueno am un pariente mío quiere con ella y bueno no quiero meterme en eso ya sabes dije tratando de ocultar mi problema.

Kowalski: ¿Pero a ella le guste tu pariente? Pregunto valla Kowalski parecía niño de 5 años preguntando por todo.

Skipper: No, a decir verdad no dije no quería que se diera cuenta de nada.

Kowalski: Ahí esta puedes tu conquistarla dijo Kowalski muy seguro pero claro como no sabía que era sobre él.

Skipper: Pero no quiero que mi primo se enfade y ya no me hable.

Kowalski: Así que es tu primo valla que bárbaro pensé que no se llevaban bien dijo en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error y tenía que repararlo.

Skipper: Bueno últimamente nos llevamos un poco mejor y pues paso esto dije a ver si me creía.

Kowalski: El debería entenderlo creo que deberías hacer tu lucha dijo y yo me confundir más digo era su caso y me decía que lo hiciera era algo loco.

Skipper: Si fuera tu caso ¿qué harías? Digo ponte en el lugar de mi primo dije para no parecer tan notorio.

Kowalski: Pues la verdad te pediría una explicación pero yo sería feliz sabiendo que los dos lo son esa respuesta enserio me alegro se ve que Kowalski era muy buen amigo.

Skipper: Kowalski…

Kowalski: ¿Que pasa Skipper? Me pregunto yo temblaba de los nervios quería que la tierra me tragara.

Skipper: Marlene me gusta dije así sin más esperando su enojada reacción Kowalski solo me miro sabia arruine nuestra amistad.

Skipper: Kowalski no te preocupes no intentaré nada con ella me aléjate… me interrumpió en ese momento.

Kowalski: Me lo dices a mí y no a ella cielos de verdad tú estás loco dijo riendo me quede inmóvil por lo que había dicho.

Skipper: ¿No estás enojado? Pensé que estarías matándome o algo peor dije de verdad sorprendido.

Kowalski: ¿Matarte? De verdad estas algo paranoico Skipper dijo riendo.

Skipper: Bueno pensé que tu reacción sería diferente dije muy sorprendido.

Kowalski: De verdad no me conoces entonces mira si quería algo con Marlene pero no se pudo y lo respeto pero no por eso te voy a obligar a evadir lo que sientes dijo lo cual me reconforto mucho no quería perder su amistad y ahora estaba seguro de que no pasaría.

Skipper: Uf valla amigo no sabes la angustia que me quitas de encima dije más aliviado por un segundo creí que me matarías.

Kowalski: Bueno bueno dejemos ese tema de un lado y dime que piensas hacer digo te quedarás de brazos cruzados si lo haces te arrepentirás eh dijo y tenia razón pero no sabía qué hacer.

Skipper: Solo tengo miedo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo dije mirando a Cabo y Rico en la entrada de la puerta.

Kowalski: Si no te arriesgas no sabrás dijo y tenía razón debía arriesgarme o no sabría nunca.

Skipper: Gracias dije llegamos con Cabo y Rico y entramos al salón fue entonces cuando la vi y con esa simple mirada determine que lo haría sin importarme nada.

Narrado por Marlene.

Tomamos la clase normal salimos a E.F lo cual el maestro nos hizo correr grandiosa idea yo no resistir mucho y me senté a descansar.

Skipper: ¿Estas bien? Me pregunto Skipper acercándose.

Marlene: Si solo estoy en mala forma dije tratando de hablar y tomar aire.

Skipper: Lo note pero tranquila me dijo sonriendo.

Marlene: Gracias si no te importa quisiera ir a comer algo dije tratando de levantarme me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Skipper: Wow ¿necesitas ayuda? Dijo viendo como trataba de levantar mi mochila.

Marlene: No gracias dije no quería causarle molestias a él.

Skipper: No acepto un no dijo levantando mis cosas y agarrándome.

Marlene: Gracias dije muy apenado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Skipper: Descuida dijo encaminándome a la cafetería entramos Kowalski nos volteó a ver en ese segundo me separe de él.

Marlene: Gracias por la ayuda Skipper iré con Doris adiós dije y me senté con Doris.

Doris: Valla mucho progreso eh llegaron muy juntos y el cargando tus cosas dijo en tono pícaro.

Marlene: Lo sé pero Kowalski volteo a vernos y me separe de el no quiero que se peleen o Kowalski piense que Skipper es un mal amigo dije en verdad preocupado voltee a verlo y vi que estaba decaído.

Doris: ¿Que tiene Skipper? Me pregunto viéndolo de igual manera.

Marlene: No lo sé ¿puedes preguntarle a Kowalski? En verdad quera saber que tenía.

Doris: Claro! Dijo Doris muy alegre vi que se levantó y fue con él se quedó platicando con el hasta que volvió.

Marlene: ¿Que paso? ¿Qué tiene? Quería saber que le pasaba no me gustaba verlo así.

Doris: Es que no sé cómo decirlo dijo Doris ¿tan grave sería?

Marlene: Solo dilo dije sin más solo quería saber que le pasaba.

Doris: Esta triste por culpa de la chica que le gusta me dijo son más Doris eso me dolió otra chica ya estaba más adelante que yo.

Marlene: ¿Otra chica? No aguante y salí de la cafetería solo oí un grito de Doris me escondí en un salón quería estar sola.

Narrado por Skipper.

Llegue a donde estaban los chicos estaba algo decaído por la actitud de Marlene al alejarse de mí.

Cabo: Skipper ¿te sientes bien? Me pregunto ya que fue el primero que noto como me sentía.

Skipper: Si dije solamente con la mirada agachada.

Kowalski: ¿Es por tu problema? Me pregunto y yo solo asentí.

Cabo: ¿Cual problema? Olvidaba que ellos no sabían nada Kowalski les platico y me miraron sorprendidos luego vi como Doris se acercaba a Kowalski y luego se iba no le di mucha importancia hasta que oí que Doris le gritaba a Marlene y ella corría no lo pensé y fui detrás de ella la busque hasta que la vi en un salón y entre.

Skipper: Oye Marlene ¿estás bien? Levanto la mirada y me miro tenía los ojos llorosos.

Marlene: Si solo… en eso me abrazo y yo a ella.

Skipper: Oye ¿qué paso? Me di cuenta que odiaba verla así.

Marlene: El chico él está con otra me dijo quería saber quién era ese chico y matarlo odie a ese tipo.

Skipper: Ese chico es un idiota no se da cuenta de lo que tiene aquí pero yo si Marlene dije son darme cuenta de lo que decía.

Marlene: ¿A que te refieres Skipper? Me pregunto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y no podía seguir negando lo que sentía.

Skipper: A esto dije y la tome en mis brazos y la bese me sorprendió cuando me correspondió y me tomo de la cintura permanecimos y raro basándonos hasta que por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos.

Marlene: ¿Porque hiciste eso Skipper? Me pregunto muy roja y mirándome fijamente.

Skipper: Porque tú me gustas mucho y aunque tú quieras a ese chico lo entiendo solo quería decírtelo dije sonrojando.

Marlene: Skipper tú me gustas a mí me dijo quede perplejo ante eso no lo podía creer.

Skipper: ¿Enserio? Wow nunca lo imagine dije muy sorprendido la verdad no lo pensé.

Marlene: Si tú eres el chico que me quita el sueño en las noches me dijo abrasándome muy tierno.

Skipper: Lo se soy un sueño dije quería hacerla reír después de hacerla pasar un mal rato.

Marlene: Eres muy egocéntrico Skipper dijo yo la rodee con mis brazos en su cintura.

Skipper: Discúlpame dije sarcástico mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Marlene: Pero así me encantas me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Skipper: Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar hace un rato dije muy apenado había llorado por mi culpa.

Marlene: No te disculpes fue un malentendido dijo acariciando mi mejilla realmente me encantaba.

Skipper: Tienes razón pero aun así perdón dije aun me sentía algo culpable a pesar de sus palabras.

Marlene: Skipper ¿que pasara con Kowalski? Me pregunto me imagino que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Skipper Descuida ya hable con él y dijo que estaba bien asegure solo me sonrió.

Marlene: ¿De verdad? Que genial Skipper dijo muy feliz me encantaba verla así.

Skipper: Mira la hora llegamos tarde aunque yo ella un chico de faltar ella no y no quería que por mi culpa ella empezara mal en la escuela.

Marlene: Tienes razón vamos dijo tomando mi brazo y llevándome al salón.

Después de eso las clases se fueron volando al menos para mí todas las clases fueron miradas con ella o mensajitos en clase aun no éramos nada formal pero se lo pediría de una forma que no olvidaría.

Skipper: Hola hermosa dije abrasándola por la espalda.

Marlene: Hola guapo ¿se te ofrece algo? dijo guiñándome el ojo reí ante eso.

Skipper: Solo quería invitarla este sábado a una cita conmigo dije acariciándola.

Marlene: Bueno tendría que pedir permiso pero yo te aviso ¿vale? Dijo feliz.

Skipper: Así que aun piden permiso para salir eh dije bromeando.

Marlene: Si Skipper aun lo hago y vete acostumbrando a eso me dijo en forma muy sarcástica.

Skipper: Entonces me avisas para pasar por ti y salir.

Marlene: Me parece perfecto nos vemos dijo besando mi mejilla.

Skipper: Nos vemos dije para robarle un beso y sonrojo y se fue en eso voltee y los chicos me miraban de una forma muy picarona.

Skipper: Mas les vale no burlarse dije advirtiéndole ya que nunca me habían visto así.

Kowalski: Descuida y dinos que tienes para la cita en me pregunto Kowalski de forma muy pícara.

Skipper: Ya pensaré en algo dije la verdad no sabía que hacer pero algo se me ocurriría.

Rico: Boom, Boom dijo muy emocionado.

Skipper: Los fuegos artificiales no dije ya que eran algo peligrosos.

Cabo: Cantarle una canción un poema dijo no me pareció mala idea pero yo no era así.

Skipper: Descuiden chicos lo tendré listo buenos nos vemos dije y cada quien tomo rumbo a su hogar yo iba feliz Marlene me había correspondido y esa era razón suficiente por la cual estar feliz.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno sé qué pensarán ya llegara el final pues no vienen más sorpresas más personajes y más trama no dejen de leerlo y además sobre el romance de Kowalski y Doris además de más capítulos no crean que esto se acaba.**

**¿Ira Marlene a la cita con Skipper? **

**¿Qué está planeando Skipper? **

**¿Cómo resultaran las cosas? **

**Esto y más dejen sus comentario nos leemos mañana gente cuídense.**

**Bye. **


	10. Chapter 10 Primera cita

Hola queridos lectores les agradezco cada vez son más los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia de verdad les agradezco y saludos a todos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 10: Primera cita.

Llegue muy feliz a mi casa más que obvio él porque ahora debía pedirles permiso a mis padres para salir el sábado con Skipper aún no éramos nada pero seguro que ese día me lo pediría.

Marlene: ¿Mamá, Papá puedo hablar con ustedes? En verdad quería que me dejaran ir.

Papá: ¿Qué pasa? Mi padre fue el que hablo algo malo él era más estricto.

Marlene: Bueno pues alguien me invito a salir mañana y quería ver si me dejaban salir dije solo quería oír un sí y enserio sería feliz.

Papá: ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde? Las típicas preguntas de mi padre y la verdad no sabía que responder.

Marlene: Un amigo y no se él sabe dije y era cierto no sabía que tenía planeado Skipper.

Mamá: ¿No es tu amigo de la otra vez? Me pregunto era cierto las madres tenían sexto sentido.

Papá: ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? No quería que mi mamá le dije el incidente que paso y como nos encontró esa vez.

Mamá: Un amigo que vino a estudiar con Marlene muy simpático por cierto dijo mi madre eso me sorprendió valla enserio mi madre me ayudaba y mucho.

Papá: Bueno en ese caso está bien puedes salir pero no tardes ¿entendido?

Marlene: No claro que no papa gracias dije levantándome besando su mejilla y subiendo rápido a mi habitación pensando mañana era la cita con él estaba emocionada oí en la ventana ruidos me acerque la abrí y no lo podía creer era él.

Marlene: ¿Skipper que haces aquí? Pregunte en voz baja no quería que mis padres lo vieran.

Skipper: Espera deja subo dijo y empezó a trepar hasta mi ventana me pareció lindo de su parte pero no quería que lo vieran y no me dejaran salir con él.

Marlene: Skipper estás loco te pueden ver dije agarrándolo no quería que cayera pero no podía estar aquí.

Skipper: Descuida solo vine a dejarte algo y a preguntarte si te habían dejado dijo entrando a mi habitación y asomándose a la puerta.

Marlene: Si me dejaron y ¿qué viniste a dejar? Me parecía muy romántico venir hasta aquí a ver si me habían dado permiso.

Skipper: Genial solo esto me dio un sobre y se acercó a la ventana.

Marlene: ¿Qué es? Pregunte.

Skipper: Tienes que abrirlo para verlo genio dijo riendo estaba por abrirlo cuando me detuvo.

Marlene: ¿Qué pasa? Pregunte confundida por eso.

Skipper: ábrelo en 10 minutos dijo dándome un beso y saliendo por la ventana.

Marlene: ¿Porque tanto misterio? En verdad eso me gustaba de él.

Skipper: Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso dijo riendo.

Marlene: Lo soportare bueno nos vemos mañana ¿a qué hora? Pregunte tenía que arreglarme mucho.

Skipper: ¿Te parece a las 5? Dijo más que es pregunta en orden.

Marlene: Me parece perfecto hasta esa hora dije sonriéndole muy emocionada.

Skipper: Nos vemos y recuerda en 10 minutos dijo para después irse quise abrir el paquete pero debía esperar fueron los 10 minutos más largos de mi existencia creo yo ya pasados los 10 minutos abrí el paquete y tenía un disco que decía "reprodúceme" prendí mi computadora y lo puse no sabía que era en eso empezó la canción y con eso un mensaje.

Yo te ameré, si no tienes a nadie quien te amé  
>Chica voy a adorarte, si no hay nadie quien te adore<p>

Y te mostré, si no hay nadie que te muestre  
>Y te conoceré, si quieres a alguien que te conozca<p>

Marlene sé que te preguntarás que sucede en este momento la verdad ni yo puedo saberlo.

Cada vez que te acercas,  
>Pones un rayo en mi cara<p>

Bebé cada vez que te acercas,  
>Chica tú me dejas sin aliento<p>

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos algo loco para ser precisos entraste y chicanos te disculparse y te dije que no había problema.

Y yo sólo quiero respirar hasta que te tenga  
>Porque yo quiero que respires hasta que me tomes<br>Pero la verdad es

Y en verdad me quede impactado por tus hermosos ojos jamás había visto algo igual en mi vida no respiraba no nada solo tú.

Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Que estoy aquí (estoy aquí)<br>Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Estoy parado aquí (estoy parado aquí)<br>Estoy parado aquí

Y no me explicaba el por qué no podía dejar de verte porque estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacías me preguntaba el por qué y solo no sabía.

Te besaré,  
>siempre que tú quieras ser besada<br>Oh te extraño, dos segundos después de que te vayas  
>Gritando 'vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí'<br>Déjame por favor, déjame ver, déjame tener ese corazón tuyo  
>Y voy a ser lo que necesites que yo sea,<br>El chico bueno, el chico malo sólo dímelo bebé

No entendía porque cuando Kowalski quería algo contigo me ponía así no lo comprendía no entendía porque no soportaba eso porque sentía celos nunca lo entendí fue que ese día nos miraste con cara de enojo a Doris y a mí y menos entendí por qué me sentía mal por tu situación y te ayude y no sé porque.

Cada vez que te acercas,  
>Pones un rayo en mi cara<br>Bebé cada vez que te acercas,  
>Chica tú me dejas sin aliento<p>

Y no lo sé solo sucedió todo te hablaba y sentía una calidez que hace mucho no sentía y no lo podía evitar solo quería hablarte.

Y yo sólo quiero respirar hasta que te tenga  
>Porque yo quiero que respires hasta que me tomes<br>Pero la verdad es

Estaba confundido no sabía ese día que fui a tu casa todo se aclaró la cercanía que tenía contigo el sentirte cerca tan cerca de mí.

Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Que estoy aquí (estoy aquí)<br>Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Estoy parado aquí (estoy parado aquí)<br>Estoy parado aquí

Llegue confundido esa cercanía me dejo pensando pero ya no había vuelta atrás me gustabas mucho poco infinito el hecho era que me gustabas.

Por Favor dime que me puedes oír,  
>estoy expresando mi amor<br>No pararé hasta que te tenga,  
>no me rendiré<br>Yo estoy corriendo hacia tu corazón,  
>como un niño en una tienda<br>Toma todo mi amor y pide por mas  
>(pide por mas)<p>

Y ese día que te bese confirme algo más no solo me gustaba estaba enamorado de ti, mas fue mi sorpresa cuando me correspondiste no lo podía creer tu la chica mucho más perfecta del mundo se había fijado en mi y hoy solo quiero decirte algo

Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Que estoy aquí (estoy aquí)<br>Ella no tiene ni idea, ni idea,  
>Estoy parado aquí,<br>Estoy parado aquí,  
>Estoy parado aquí.<p>

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Acabo el video no lo podía creer en eso sonó mi teléfono.

Marlene: ¿Hola? Pregunte extrañada no sabía quién podía ser.

Skipper: ¿Te gusto? Dijo riendo.

Marlene: Me encanto! Dije muy feliz.

Skipper: ¿Y qué dices? Dijo nerviosamente me dio risa su voz.

Marlene: Claro que sí! Skipper esto me hace muy feliz dije acostándome como niña enamorada.

Skipper: Suenas como niña caprichosa dijo riéndose.

Marlene: Tú como un chico muy egocéntrico dije empezándome a reír.

Skipper: Bueno te dejo debes descansar para mañana dijo con voz cansada.

Marlene: Tú también no te perdonare si llegas tarde eh dije bromeando.

Skipper: ¿Yo tarde? Jamás dijo muy seguro.

Marlene: Mas te vale Je bueno descansa te quiero nos vemos dije muy enamorada.

Skipper: Claro jeje descansa me dijo para después colgar.

Desperté llena de energía me levante y baje a desayunar me bañe y me arregle en eso se me fue el tiempo y cuando vi faltaban 10 minutos para la cita así que me retoque y espere oí que tocaban el timbre estaba nerviosa abrí la puerta y lo vi estaba muy bien arreglado.

Skipper: ¿Lista? Dijo tomando mi mano.

Marlene: Más que lista dije saliendo de mi casa este iba a ser un día perfecto.

Narrado por Skipper.

Íbamos caminando seguro no sabía a donde pero igual iba conmigo hasta que la curiosidad le gano.

Marlene: ¿A dónde vamos? Dijo me pareció gracioso íbamos a medio camino y recién preguntaba.

Skipper: Al cine dije creí que para nuestra primera cita sería perfecto sin nada más comprometedor.

Marlene: ¿Enserio? genial! Vamos dijo jalándome ahora ella al llegar espere a que me dijera cual quería ver yo no era de esos que venía mucho al cine así que deje que ella la escogiera esperaba que no fuera una romántica en eso vi que dos chicas y dos chicos se le acercaran me acerque para saber que pasaba.

Skipper: ¿pasa algo? Dije extrañado.

Marlene: Skipper estas son mis primar Becky y Stacy y sus novios James y Carlos me dijo presentándome a una chica de cabello color castaño claro y la otra rubia.

Skipper: Un placer dije saludándolos después de todos eran familiares de Marlene.

Stacy: Marlene ¿quién es él? Pregunto la rubia señalándose.

Marlene: Oh él es mi novio dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Becky: Oh valla no te conocí otro novio después de Fred dijo y me pregunte quien sería el.

Marlene: Bueno si este gustan acompañarnos dijo yo no quería no era por grosero pero era nuestra primera cita como novios y quería tiempo para ella y yo ellas y sus novios aceptaron y vimos la película juntos al salir a las chicas se les ocurrió ir por un helados los chicos y yo estábamos algo cansados pero aceptamos ir.

James: ¿Y cuánto llevan tú y Marlene Skipper? Me pregunto las chicas estaban en su mundo.

Skipper: Pues un día hoy era nuestra primera cita dije algo decaído se supone que debíamos estar solo.

Carlos: Oh valla creo que arruinados su cita perdona amigo dijo y no los culpaba que iban a saber ellos.

Skipper: Descuida ustedes no sabían dije sinceramente luego regresaron las chicas y nos despedimos camine en silencio con Marlene hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Marlene: Skipper ¿estás bien? Me pregunto la verdad no yo quería que la cita fuera perfecta pero no lo fue.

Skipper: Si solo estoy cansado dije me sentía mal por ello.

Marlene: Bueno gracias por la mejor cita me dijo y beso mi mejilla.

Skipper: ¿de verdad? Me sorprendí mucho.

Marlene: Claro enserio gracias dijo besándome.

Skipper: Nos vemos el lunes las despedí y me regrese a mi casa entre y subí a mi cuarto revise mi celular tenía un mensaje de Kowalski decidí verlo.

M Kowalski: ¿Qué tal la cita? Éramos amigos y claro nos teníamos confianza total.

M Skipper: En una escala del 1 al 10 diría 3 escribi algo desanimado.

M Kowalski: ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso? La verdad le iba a contar todo a mi modo.

M Skipper: Pues cuando llegamos nos encontramos a unas primas de Marlene y sus novio y las invito y pues no pudimos estas a solas.

M Kowalski: Uh amigo que mal descuida ya tendrás más citas escribió obviamente tratando de animarme.

M Skipper: Tienes razón bueno nos vemos el lunes escribí y deje el teléfono a un lado Kowalski tenía razón había mas citas pero ninguno como la primera en fin decidi olvidarlo y tome el teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Marlene diciendo "buenas noches" y solo eso lo envié recibí respuesta pero no me moleste en verlo.

Narrado por Marlene.

Acababa de recibir un mensaje de skipper algo seco no sé qué le paso creo que de verdad estaba cansado le escribí "buenas noches mi egocéntrico chico te quiero" espere respuesta y no llego supuse que había dormido entonces recibí un mensaje.

M Kowalski: La primera cita se disfruta juntos en cuanto vi el mensaje de Kowalski entendí lo que paso Skipper quería una cita de nosotros solos me sentí mal arruine nuestra primera cita me sentí tan mal llame a Skipper pero no contesto me sentí la peor novia del mundo mañana lo arreglara en nuestra segunda cita.

**Nota de la autora: La canción se llama "No idea" de Big Time Rush. Bueno gente ya vieron que su primera cita no resulto perdón si tardo algo en subirlo pero llego de la escuela hago tarea y escribo esto pero trato de subir todos los días gracias por entender.**

**¿Que pasara en su segunda cita? **

**¿Podrá Marlene arreglarlo? **

**¿Se arruinar su segunda cita? **

**Esto y más dejan sus comentarios nos leemos mañana. **

**Bye. **


	11. Chapter 11 Segunda cita

Hola mis queridos lectores esta historia cada vez crece más y gracias a ustedes cuando esta se termine vendrán más ;) sin más el capítulo de hoy.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 11: Segunda cita.

Narrado por Marlene.

Otro día y una nueva oportunidad me sentía mal arruine nuestra primera cita pero hoy lo arreglaría le pedí la dirección de Skipper a Kowalski me arregle aliste todo y salí al principio me perdí un poco pero supe llegar toque la puerta sabía que él estaba Kowalski me dijo que no tenían nada planeado para hoy alguien me abrió la puerta un señor tenia cierto parecido con Skipper supuse que era su padre.

Padre: ¿Que se te ofrece? Dijo en tono de disgusto.

Marlene: ¿Esta Skipper? Pregunte la verdad no estaba tan segura si él estaba o no en casa.

Padre: ¿Quién lo busca? Me pregunto sorprendido como si se extrañará que alguien buscara a Skipper.

Marlene: Su novia dije no creo que su padre lo regañe por tener novia.

Padre: Iré a avisarle pasa dijo y subió por una escaleras del fondo entre y me senté esperando.

Narrado por Skipper.

Desperté por el ruido de mi puerta alguien tocaba debía ser mi padre era el único que podría ser.

Skipper: Pasa dije no tenía muchas ganas de verlo solo quería ver a que venía.

Padre: Abajo una chica te busca dijo muy serio así había estado los últimos meses.

Skipper: ¿Una chica? No me imaginaba quien podría ser.

Padre: Dice ser tu novia en cuanto me dijo eso me extrañe si sería Marlene y si era ella como sabia donde vivo y que hacia aquí.

Skipper: Dile que enseguida bajo dije y me levante me extraña su visita.

Padre: Claro solo ándate con cuidado de ella hijo me advirtió el ya no era de confiar en nadie no siquiera en mí.

Narrado por Marlene.

Seguía esperando ¿acaso Skipper no me quería ver? Tenía miedo de que eso pasara en eso oí que alguien venia bajando esperaba que fuera Skipper Perl era el señor que hace un rato me había abierto.

Padre: Bajará en un rato dijo para después irse en ese momento bajo Skipper.

Skipper: Marlene ¿qué haces aquí? Obvio si era raro que fuera a su casa.

Marlene: Lo siento tanto dije y lo abrace muy fuerte.

Skipper: ¿Porque? Me pregunto confundido.

Marlene: Por arruinar la cita se ayer dije mientras lo acariciaba.

Skipper: No arruinaste nada dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

Marlene: Claro que si era para nosotros solo e invite a más gente eso no debí hacerlo dije muy mal por ello.

Skipper: Mira no hay nada que perdonar descuida dijo abrasándome más enserio era un chico comprensible.

Marlene: Ya que arruine nuestra cita vine a invitarte a salir dije enredando mis manos en su cabello.

Skipper: Marlene déjame te digo que el novio soy yo dijo burlonamente ya que era costumbre que quien invitará fuera el novio pero no me importaba.

Marlene: Solo quiero compensarte por lo de ayer dije besando su mejilla muy amorosamente.

Skipper: No tienes que hacerlo dijo tomando mis manos y acariciándola pero sabía que sí lo era.

Marlene: Vine hasta tu casa a invitarte tengo todo prepararon en la mochila y me dirás que no dije fingiendo enojo.

Skipper: No es broma claro que voy perdóname dijo abrasándome muy fuerte.

Marlene: Bueno a avisa que saldremos y nos vamos dije tomando la mochila.

Skipper: Solo vámonos dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás se si.

Marlene: ¿No avisarás? No quería problemas con su padre.

Skipper: No descuida mi padre no se molesta si ni siquiera llego a dormir tranquila dijo caminando al lado mío eso me sorprendió pero decidí cambiar de tema.

Marlene: Esta bien Skipper dije no quería molestarlo después de todo quería reponer la cita que arruine ayer.

Skipper: ¿Y qué tienes preparado? Me pregunto entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

Marlene: Tú solo sígueme dijo jalando su brazo llegamos a un parque y elegí el lugar perfecto según mi criterio.

Skipper: ¿Que hacemos aquí? Me pregunto mirando el lugar parecía con añoranza.

Marlene: Aquí será nuestra cita genio dije riendo y burlándome de él.

Skipper: ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él.

Marlene: Tal vez dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello y acariciándola al mismo tiempo.

Skipper: No dejo que nadie se burle de mi dijo susurrándome y besando mi oído me dio cosquillas eso.

Marlene: ¿Ni yo? Dije dándole muchos besos en su mejilla de forma muy amorosa.

Skipper: Bueno tu si dijo poniéndose rojo no podía creerlo de cierta manera es como si lo controlara.

Marlene: Siempre gano reí y empecé a sacar las cosas para nuestra cita.

Skipper: ¿Que es todo esto? Me pregunto creo que aún no entendía de que trataba esta cita.

Marlene: Pues tendremos un día de campo dije señalando que se sentara a mí lado.

Skipper: ¿Preparaste todo esto para la cita? Dijo sorprendido y sentándose junto a mí.

Marlene: Claro tenía que compensarte por lo de ayer dije acostándome mirando el cielo recordando como arruine nuestra cita de ayer.

Marlene: ¿A que te refieres Skipper? Dije no sabía a lo que se refería.

Skipper: Por esta y mas razones me gustas tanto dijo mirándome y tomando mi mano.

Marlene: Tú me gustas más dije y antes de que me respondiera lo bese.

Skipper: Eso es hacer trampa dijo sarcástico y a la ves con enojo.

Marlene: Entonces ¿no te gusto? Dije burlonamente me gustaba mucho bromear con él.

Skipper: Ay sabes que me encanto dijo para después besarme.

Marlene: Quien te entiende dije bromeando era un chico algo complicado.

Skipper: Acostúmbrate dijo levantándose y mirándome con esa sonrisa que sin duda amaba ya.

Marlene: ¿Que sucede Skipper? Pregunte por lo que había hecho me pareció extraño.

Skipper: Bueno alguien no diré nombres fue despertarme a mi casa y como tuve que salir con ese alguien no eh desayunado sabes dijo muy sarcástico se ve que la mayor parte de él es ser sarcástico.

Marlene: Cierto perdón je de igual manera me levante y empezamos a comer una vez que terminamos fuimos a unos juegos que estabas cerca de ahí yo me subí a un columpio.

Skipper: Pareces niña de cinco años ahí dijo burlándose a lo que yo solo le señale que viniera.

Marlene: Pero te gusta esta niña que parece de cinco años no dije sabiendo que ganaría esta discusión en eso sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura como le encantaba hacer eso y a mí que me hiciera eso.

Skipper: No me gusta me encanta dijo besando mi cuello era una sensación tan asdfghjkl que acaricie sus brazos.

Marlene: Me encantan tus besos dije sintiendo como acariciaba mi cintura.

Skipper: Lo sé son irresistibles dijo y ahí otra vez el egocéntrico recargándose en mi espalda.

Marlene: Ese lado egocéntrico también dije acariciando su cabello y bostezando.

Skipper: Tienes sueño me pregunto extrañado no lo culpaba.

Marlene: Es que me quede pensando en que hacer en la noche y me levante temprano a hacer todo dije recargándome en él.

Skipper: Ouh valla no sé si felicitarte o regañarte dijo cargándome y llevándose a donde dejamos las cosas.

Marlene: Gracias dije en cuanto me acostó enserio tenía mucho sueño.

Skipper: Descansa me dijo recargándome en su pecho tuve una sensación de que esto ya había pasado pero no le di importancia.

Marlene: Muchas gracias Skipper dije antes de caer en sueño profundo y nunca había dormido tan cómoda en la vida después de un rato desperté y vi que el igual se había dormido lo observe se veía tan tranquilo dormido tan frágil sentí la necesidad de protegerlo empecé a acariciar tan suave para que no se despertara Perl fue inevitable y despertó.

Skipper: ¿Que paso? Pregunto tal vez porque lo estaba observando pero se veía tan lindo dormido que quería pedirle que se durmiera de nuevo.

Marlene: Eres lindo cuando duermes dije sonriéndole y acariciando su pecho.

Skipper: Ay no jeje dijo abrasándome contra su pecho muy cómodamente recordé cuando toque su pecho.

Marlene: Te quiero mucho Skipper dije besándolo muy tiernamente.

Skipper: Yo te quiero a ti Marlene dijo entre el beso y si seguimos hasta que nos separamos.

Marlene: Como te pudiste fijar en mi dije no entendía era un chico perfecto y yo no lo era.

Skipper: De la misma manera en la que tú estás conmigo dijo tomando mi mano eso era lo que lo hacía más perfecto.

Marlene: Yo desde que te vi dije cubriéndose en su pecho.

Skipper: Otra cosa en común dijo abrasándome muy protectoramente valla este chico sí que sabía como enamorarme.

Marlene: ¿Yo te guste también? pregunte poniéndome muy roja solo nos vimos como 5 segundos no lo creía.

Skipper: Por supuesto eso de chocar contigo me atrajo mas dijo riendo burlonamente.

Marlene: Que tu estuvieras muy cariñoso con Doris me atrajo a ti eh dije riendo.

Skipper: Es mi amiga Marlene dijo haciéndome cosquillas traviesamente.

Marlene: Eso no me quita los celos eh dije recordando cómo me puse se día.

Skipper: Pero yo te quiero a ti dijo besando mi mejilla ese comentario me hizo sentir más cosas por él de las que no imaginaba.

Marlene: Eres solo mío dije muy posesiva no dejaría que nadie me lo quite.

Skipper: Soy tuyo dijo esa respuesta no la esperaba yo pensé que diría algo como "eres mia" o algo eso me sorprendió y lo bese.

Skipper: ¿Cada vez que diga esas ridiculeces me darás un beso? Pregunto sonriéndome.

Marlene: Tal vez dije dándole un beso me encantaba hacer esto.

Skipper: Lo haré más seguido tranquila dijo acariciando mi mejilla muy tiernamente.

Marlene: Skipper debo irme tengo que hacer tarea y dormirme temprano para mañana (ese día era domingo) te veré mañana dije besando su mejilla.

Skipper: Claro pero vamos te acompaño a tu casa dijo ayudándome a guardar las cosas el camino a mi casa fue tranquilo solo le repetía que me la pase súper bien y lo mucho que lo quería y así llegamos a mi casa.

Marlene: Bueno nos vemos mañana eh Skipper y gracias eh te extrañare dije acercándome a él.

Skipper: Descuida gracias a ti y si mañana me tendrás en la escuela yo te extrañar más te quiero dijo para cortar el espacio que ahí entre los dos así estábamos hasta que una voz nos separó.

Mamá: Hija llegas a tiempo para que no te vea tu padre dijo mi madre yo estaba muy roja igual Skipper.

Skipper: Ah yo le puedo explicar señora Marlene solo... pero no lo dejo terminar.

Mamá: La única explicación que quiero es que hagas feliz a mi hija dijo mi madre feliz valla me alegro mucho esa respuesta.

Marlene: Lo hará mamá dije y tome la mano de Skipper.

Skipper: La proteger ante todo lo juro dijo mirándome.

Mamá: Sé que así será pero joven creo que ya debería irse no tarda en llegar el padre de Marlene y a él si le tendrás que dar explicaciones.

Skipper: Claro solo vine a dejarla gracias y bonita noche dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de mi madre para después irse.

Mamá: Se ve que es un buen chico hija te felicito y ¿desde cuándo? Me pregunto me imagines desde cuando andaba con Skipper.

Marlene: Se podría decir que desde el viernes mamá dije sonriendo.

Mamá: Bueno pero ya en unos minutos comemos y debes alistarse para mañana dijo mi madre subí a mi habitación deje las cosas y baje a comer para después subir a dormir me acosté y recibí un mensaje.

M Skipper: Buenas noches hermosa te veré mañana te extraño al leerlo sonreí muy enamorada.

M Marlene: Buenas noches te extraño mucho nos vemos mañana te quiero escribí deje el teléfono y me dispuse a dormir no sin antes pensar mucho en él y como llegamos has aquí y en definitiva mundanos aquí fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado y caí en un profundo sueño.

**Nota de la autora: Esta segunda cita salió mejor eh en el siguiente capítulo se verá Kowalski y Doris no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo eh gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Y sin más que decir dejen sus comentario y nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye. **


	12. Chapter 12 Tú me gustas!

Hola mis queridos lectores saludos y últimamente hay gente que critica mi fic acepto cualquier crítica constructiva pero no para que diga cosas feas de mi o mi fic esas personas que no les gusto mi fic y me critican solo no lo lean por favor y de todas maneras gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

Hola-diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

_**Hola**__-Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 12: Tú me gustas!

Narrado por Kowalski.

Todo había estado raro en estos días y todo en torno con Marlene era sorprendente como todo lo que nos rodeaba cambio cuando Skipper me confeso que el sentía algo por ella no podía enojarme no era su culpa y no acabaría mi amistad con el por una chica iba caminando con Cabo y Rico y los vimos muy abrazados por una razón no me dolió como debería doler no le di importancia me alegre por Skipper.

Vimos como Skipper hablaba con ella nosotros lo esperábamos íbamos a preguntarle si había planes para mañana vimos como ella le daba un beso en la mejilla pero él le robaba un beso nos reímos nunca creímos ver a Skipper así nos miró y solo pusimos nuestra mirada más pícara

Skipper: Mas les vale no burlarse dijo advirtiéndonos ya que nunca lo habíamos visto así creo que eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

Kowalski: Descuida y dinos que tienes para la cita en me pregunte de forma muy pícara supuse que abría una cita digo no se besaban porque sí.

Skipper: Ya pensaré en algo dijo lo note inseguro creo que no sabía que hacer pero bueno él no era de los chicos románticos.

Rico: Boom, Boom dijo muy emocionado él era así y nunca lo cambiaríamos.

Skipper: Los fuegos artificiales no dijo era una idea muy loca pero muy propia de Rico.

Cabo: Cantarle una canción un poema dijo y bueno era algo romántico muy a la manera de Cabo pero no creo que skipper lo haga no es de esos tipos.

Skipper: Descuiden chicos lo tendré listo buenos nos vemos dijo para despedirnos y cada quien por su rumbo yo iba algo distraído cuando note que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Doris: Kowalski! Voltee y vi que era Dora le había tomado cariño ella siempre a estado en mis peores momentos y lo agradecía mucho.

Kowalski: ¿Que pasa Doris? Últimamente Doris y yo hablábamos más sobre cualquier tema era divertido hablar con ella.

Doris: Quería ver si me acompañabas a la parada para tomar mi camino me dijo en forma de súplica la verdad llegar a mi casa no me alegraba para nada.

Kowalski: Claro no llevo prisa dije y empecé a caminar junto a ella.

Doris: Y dime Kowalski ¿algún plan para este fin de semana? Me pregunto el silencio era muy incómodo.

Kowalski: Pues no Skipper tendrá una cita con Marlene, y Cabo tiene que salir con sus padres y pues Rico supongo que trabajara para su dinero de la semana respondí alegremente mientras ella me miraba.

Doris: ¿Y no te sientes mal porque Marlene y Skipper salen? Me pregunto y me sorprendió mucho no sabía porque pero ya le tenía gran confianza.

Kowalski: Sabes no me dolió tanto dije sinceramente.

Doris: Tranquilo ya encontraras una chica que te quiera de verdad me dijo sus palabras me alegraron más.

Kowalski: Gracias y tu alguien pregunte ella era una gran chica debía tener alguien.

Doris: Es un chico perfecto pero trato de conquistarlo me dijo valla sí que es una chica decidida.

Kowalski: Bueno cuando necesites ayuda aquí estoy dije ella siempre había estado ahora me tocaba a mí.

Doris: gracias dijo sonriéndome tenía muy bonita sonrisa llegamos a la parada esperando su camión.

Kowalski: De nada dije sonriéndole de igual manera.

Doris: Oye no me quiero aburrir en mi casa y supongo que tu igual así que ¿porque no salimos? Me pregunto no sonaba nada mal ella tenía razón.

Kowalski: Pues me parece buena idea y hoy ¿a las cuatro puedes? Pregunte no quería estar en mi casa se todas maneras.

Doris: Claro pero ¿a dónde iremos? Me pregunto claro había olvidado decirle a donde iríamos.

Kowalski: Ay un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad si quisieras acompáñeme dije no la obligaría a ir ahí desde luego.

Doris: Claro me encantaría dijo me pareció bien que me acompañara en ese momento vi que su camión venia nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi casa solo entre y subí a mi cuarto y ahí me quede hasta que dieron las cuatro iba caminando a la casa de Doris ella estaba afuera se ve que me esperaba.

Kowalski: Ciento la tardanza pero el camión sí que tarda en pasar dije apenado.

Doris: Descuida lo importante es que llegaste me dijo sonriéndome no sé si era yo pero me sonreía más a mí que nadie.

Kowalski: Pues vamos dije el camino fue algo largo pero no cansado solo hablábamos de que tan pesada era la escuela y así por fin llegamos.

Doris: ¿Y normalmente que hacen ustedes aquí? pregunto creo que ella nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Kowalski: Pues a veces corremos apostamos o solo vemos es divertido o al menos para nosotros dije la verdad solo quería salir así que lo que hiciéramos me tenía sin cuidado.

Doris: Quisiera mirar las carreras me dijo con entusiasmo así que nos acercamos a una distancia donde se viera pero segura.

Kowalski: Bien apenas comenzara dije y comenzó así nos quedamos mirando la carrera hasta que termino.

Doris: ¿Ustedes cuando corren ganan? Me pregunto y bueno yo no corría nunca no era bueno en eso.

Kowalski: Los demás chicos si y más Rico él es el mejor dije y si Rico podía ganarle a todos siempre no importaba la ocasión.

Doris: ¿Tú no corres? Pregunto otra vez sonriéndome.

Kowalski: No me gusta y aparte no soy bueno para eso dije sonriéndole de igual manera.

Doris: ¿Y entonces para que eres bueno? Me pregunto la verdad yo nunca mostraba para lo que en verdad era bueno.

Kowalski: Pues soy bastante bueno para la ciencia y construir cosas dije pero la verdad mi padre no me deja hacer nada de ciencia y eso me frustraba mucho.

Doris: ¿Enserio? wow mi hermano también le encanta la ciencia me dijo no sabía que tenía un hermano

Kowalski: No tenía idea que tenías un hermano y mucho menos que le gustaba la ciencia dije realmente sorprendido.

Doris: Si mi hermano no se deja mostrar mucho siempre está ocupado haciendo experimentos y esas cosas quizás por eso no muchos saben que tengo un hermano dijo y bueno si a mí me dejaran practicar ciencia tampoco se me vería mucho.

Kowalski: ¿Y como se llama tu hermano? Pregunte ya que la curiosidad me había ganado.

Doris: Se llama Francis pero no le gusta mucho su nombre me dijo riendo era un nombre bastante gracioso.

Kowalski: Bueno no lo culpo es bastante raro el nombre pero espero conocerlo algún día dije sinceramente ya que nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara la ciencia.

Doris: Lo conocerás aun sale de su laboratorio a comer dijo me pareció muy gracioso su comentario.

Kowalski: Será un placer pero dime ¿qué más quieres hacer? Pregunte la verdad no quería que se aburriera.

Doris: Solo tomar algo y platicar dijo estaba sonriendo valla parecía que nada podría quitarle esa sonrisa.

Kowalski: Genial ven vamos dije y la guíe a sonde siempre nos sentábamos los chicos y yo pedimos unos refresco y empezamos a platicar.

Doris: ¿Y dime tu qué cosa científica haz hecho? Pregunto creo que le sorprendería la respuesta.

Kowalski: Pues ninguno dije vi su mirada se sorpresa.

Doris: ¿Y eso porque? Pregunto obviamente era raro que te gustara hacer algo pero no lo hicieras realmente.

Kowalski: Pues mis padres solo no quieren que me dedique a eso y pues por eso no eh hecho nada científico respondí con cierto desagrado me molestaba que no me dejaran hacer lo que yo quería.

Doris: Tus padres actúan de manera incorrecta a ellos deberían sentirse orgullosos que tienen un hijo muy inteligente dijo sus palabras me hicieron sentirme mucho mejor.

Kowalski: Gracias Doris dije sonriéndole sus palabras me alegraron mucho lástima que nada podía cambiar de idea a mis padres.

Doris: Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo dijo tomando mis manos y acariciándolas.

Kowalski: Lo se dije acariciando de igual manera sus manos pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Hans: Valla Kowalski quien te viera con novia después de lo que Skipper te hizo eres rápido eh hablo Hans el solo no me caía bien.

Kowalski: No molestes Hans tú no sabes nada dije de verdad quería que se valla.

Hans: No tienes que tratarme así solo porque Skipper te quito la novia ninguno tenemos la culpa de eso dijo en ese momento me enoje.

Kowalski: Él no me quito nada ahora te lo pido de la manera más atenta te puedes marchar por favor dije tratando de sonar lo más cortes posible además de que venía con Doris.

Hans: Bueno me iré te deje en muy buenas manos verdad Doris dijo y se fue.

Kowalski: ¿Lo conoces? Pregunte de verdad confundido de cómo se conocían.

Doris: Si a veces va a ver a mi hermano y tú ¿lo conoces? Me pregunto confundida igual que yo.

Kowalski: Se podría decir que si era "amigo" de Skipper hasta que lo traicionó y cada vez que venimos nos molesta dije pero seguía preguntándome porque Hans visitaba al hermano de Doris.

Doris: Valla no sabía de eso dijo confundida no la culpo su hermano se veía con él.

Kowalski: ¿Y no sabes porque va a visitar a tu hermano? Pregunte de verdad tenia curiosidad de porque Hans visitaba al hermano de Doris.

Doris: No lo sé siempre hablan en el laboratorio de Francis dijo sabía que no mentía algo me lo decía pero en fin era muy extraño luego se lo comento a los chicos.

Kowalski: Bueno olvidemos este incidente ¿te parece? No dejaría que Hans me pusiera de mal humor.

Doris: Tranquilo no le di mucha importancia pero ya es algo tarde creo que deberíamos de irnos me dijo y era cierto no me había fijado la hora.

Kowalski: Claro vámonos dije y salimos del lugar en el camino seguía pensando en que Hans y el hermano de Doris se conocían tenía un mal presentimiento en eso Doris y yo paramos.

Doris: ¿Te sientes bien Kowalski? Venía en mis pensamientos que posiblemente pensó que algo me pasaba.

Kowalski: Si no es nada dije no quería que pensara que sospechaba de su hermano.

Doris: Sabes que puedes contarme todo dijo y enseguida me abrazo y yo a ella.

Kowalski: Si lo sé y gracias Doris eres una gran amiga de verdad dije ella se separó de mí y empezó a caminar más rápido.

Kowalski: Doris espera ¿qué te pasa? Iba casi persiguiéndola de lo rápido que iba.

Doris: Nada dijo con voz quebrada sabía que algo le pasaba pero la pregunta era ¿qué?

Kowalski: Sé que algo te pasa dije deteniéndola vi que tenía ganas de llorar.

Doris: Nada enserio déjame Kowalski dijo tratando se deshacerse de mi agarre no dejaría que se fuera así.

Kowalski: ¿Que tienes? Pregunte de verdad preocupado hace solo un minuto estaba bien y ahora la veo destrozada.

Doris: Es que solo tú no te das cuenta dijo empezando a llorar y yo solo la abrace no entendía que quería decir.

Kowalski: ¿No me doy cuenta de qué? Pregunte abrazándola fuerte ya que lloraba muy destrozada.

Doris: Kowalski tú me gustas! Dijo en ese momento me di cuenta de muchas cosas de porque a veces me miraba porque siempre me sonreía porque cuando yo estaba mal ella estaba ahí y la pelea que tuvo con Marlene fue por mi culpa sentí como se soltó de mi abrazo y salió corriendo y sabia porque sabía cómo se sentía querer a alguien que a ti no cuando salí de mi trance trate de alcanzarla.

Kowalski: Doris espera! Grite pero fue tarde se subió al camión y se fue me sentí muy mal ella me quería y nunca me di cuenta me dirigí a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté de verdad me sentía horrible pero lo arreglaría a cualquier modo.

**Nota de la autora: Wow pues ya se vio más de esta pareja pero como se resultara más adelante no se pierdan el otro capítulo también será sobre esta pareja y se verá más de Francis.**

**¿Cómo arreglara las cosas Kowalski? **

**¿Qué relación tiene Hans y Francis? **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Doris? **

**¿Qué pasara con ellos? **

**Eso y más dejen sus comentario y nos leemos mañana.**

**Be.**


	13. Chapter 13 No sé lo que siento

Hola mis queridos lectores pues ayer una de ustedes me dijo que se confundía un poco en los diálogos y por eso los pondré con guiones (-) y gracias por decírmelo solo quiero mejorar este fic a su gusto y saludos para ella y dos los lectores de esta historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 13: No sé lo que siento.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Desperté y enseguida me levante tenía que arreglar las cosas con Doris Cabo me había avisado que Skipper tendría hoy su cita con Marlene aparte de que Rico y él tenían planes perfecto ya que podría arreglar este asunto salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de Doris pensando que le diría pero cuando llegue solo no sabía que decir toque esperando que alguien me abriera pero nadie volví a tocar y un chico me abrió parecía un chico más grande pero con unos singulares lente negros.

Kowalski: -A hola disculpa ¿se encuentra Doris en casa?- Dije ese chico me daba mala espina y solo llevaba un minuto de verlo.

Francis: -¿Quién la busca?- Pregunto con una voz muy maliciosa.

Kowalski: -Soy su amigo, Kowalski- dije solo quería aclarar las cosas no quedarme aquí con el que me daba muy mal presentimiento.

Francis: -Ella no se siente bien ayer un tonto le rompió el corazón y no está para ver a nadie- dijo eso me hizo sentir más que mal.

Kowalski: -Si vine a arreglar eso- dije vi como hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Francis: -Así que fuiste tú- dijo de una manera asesina, me golpeó y me estrelló contra la pared.

Kowalski: -Tranquilo vine a aclarar las cosas con ella- dije no quería pelear con él.

Francis: -Lo arreglaremos tu y yo- dijo apunto de golpearme pero alguien lo detuvo.

Doris: -Francis! Déjalo- dijo Doris con un tono de enojo que asustaría hasta la persona más mala.

Francis: -Después de lo que te hizo este ¿lo defiendes?- Dijo yo no quería causar pleitos entre ellos después de todos eran hermanos.

Kowalski: -No se preocupen yo me retiro- dije mejor lo aclaraba en la escuela cuando no estuviera su hermano tratando de matarme.

Doris: -Kowalski espera deja te veo ese golpe que Francis te hizo- dijo y Francis puso una cara de pocos amigos, creo era difícil ya que tenía lentes y no le veía los ojos.

Kowalski: -No es necesario de verdad- dije mientras sentía como si Francis quisiera matarme.

Francis: -No lo quiero en mi casa- dijo en tono amenazante y mirándome.

Doris: -También es mi casa- dijo para acercarse a mi tomarme de la mano y llevarme a lo que parecía su sala, vi como Francis hacia una mueca enojada y se metía a un cuarto.

Doris: -Perdona a mi hermano me protege mucho pero a veces exagera- dijo mirando el golpe en mi mejilla.

Kowalski: -Descuida, no lo culpo yo también lo hubiera hecho- dije natural la verdad me lo tenía merecido.

Doris: -Parece un golpe cualquiera nada grave- me dijo aun sosteniendo mi mejilla.

Kowalski: -Doris quería disculparme por ser tan tonto y…- ya no pude decir nada más porque me beso fue un beso corto que respondí no sabia porque.

Doris: -Te amo Kowalski- dijo volviendo a besarme y yo de nuevo correspondí.

Kowalski: -Doris necesito tiempo- dije sin alejarme de ella.

Doris: -¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?- Dijo acariciando cuidadosamente mi mejilla en donde tenía el golpe.

Kowalski: -Para acomodar lo que siento en verdad no te quiero herir ni nada si tomo una decisión apresurada- dije tratando de darme a entender.

Doris: -Claro te daré el tiempo que necesites descuida- dijo besando mi mejilla.

Kowalski: -Gracias Doris- dije sonriéndole no lose creo que empezaba a sentir algo por Doris.

Doris: -De nada- dijo sonriéndome de igual manera.

Kowalski: -Bueno será mejor que me valla no quiero causarte problemas con tu hermano- dije levantándome.

Doris: -No te vallas, mis padres viajan mucho y Francis siempre está en el laboratorio y me siento muy sola- dijo la verdad yo también me sentía solo estar todo el día en mi habitación era muy aburrido.

Kowalski: -No veo porque no podría quedarme- dije volviendo a sentarme.

Doris: -¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Me dijo la verdad no sabía no quería salir quizás Francis si me mataría por eso.

Kowalski: -Que tal si vemos una película- dije ya que le tenía cierto miedo a Francis.

Doris: -Me parece perfecto espera aquí- dijo y subió unas escaleras mire como subía pero alguien volvió a golpearme.

Francis: -Aléjate de ella- dijo amenazándome Francis.

Kowalski: -Escucha no quiero problemas yo ya no le haré daño a Doris- dije supongo que Francis solo estaba preocupado de que su hermana no sufriera.

Francis: -No tu no entiendes Kowalski cuídate y cuida a tus amigos pero sin meter a mi hermana escuchaste- dijo muy amenazadoramente pero eso no me importó si no lo que dijo luego recordé que él y Hans se veían pensé que algo trataban.

Kowalski: -Créeme que lo haremos y no me alejare de ella- dije en el mismo tono que él, demostraría que no le tenía miedo a él ni a Hans.

Francis: -Deberías digo si quieres vivir lo suficiente- dijo manteniendo contacto visual pero yo no me dejaría.

Kowalski: -No me amenaces no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a Hans- dije vi cómo se sorprendía de como sabia sobre Hans.

Francis: -¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo enojado es como si lo tuviera en mis manos.

Kowalski: -Créeme así como tú puedes amenazarme a mí y mis amigos yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo- dije dejándole en claro que no me dejaría intimidar por él.

Francis: -Veo que sabes jugar este juego jejeje pero creme yo se jugarlo mejor- dijo para después irse a ese cuarto me preguntaba que guardaba ahí vi como Doris bajaba.

Doris: -Uf disculpa la tardanza no encontraba la película- dijo despreocupadamente me pregunte como podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Kowalski: -Descuida no tengo prisa- dije fingiendo que no había pasado nada, no quería meter a Doris en esta pelea con su hermano.

Doris: -Deja voy por las palomitas- dijo yo no quería quedarme de nuevo solo, no sabía que haría su hermano ahora.

Kowalski: -Te acompaño- dije ese sujeto sería capaz de matarme en su propia casa.

Doris: -Gracias por quedarte- dijo metiendo las palomitas en el horno.

Kowalski: -No hay de que no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa- dije no quería decir mucho ya que tenía la idea de que hubiera cámaras vigilándonos

Doris: -Claro yo tampoco hago mucho cada vez que quiero hacer algo divertido con Francis se pone de amargado- dijo comenzando a reír.

Kowalski: -Valla tu hermano mayor es algo amargado y muy estilo rebelde- dije tratando de no sonar muy malo después de todo era su hermano.

Doris: -¿Lo dices por sus lentes?- Pregunto y valla dio en el blanco si preguntaba por eso.

Kowalski: -Bueno si no entiendo porque los usa está dentro de la casa- dije era muy raro su hermano además quería saber más de él.

Doris: -Hace unos años tuvo un accidente y pues le quedo mal el ojo y usa esos lentes para ocultarlo- dijo triste supongo que recordarlo le dolía.

Kowalski: -Por lo menos aun lo tienes aquí- dije nunca le desee la muerte a alguien y me imagino que perder a su hermano la hubiera destruido.

Doris: -Tienes razón no soportaría perder a Francis- dijo yo me sentí mal su hermano casi me declara la guerra.

Kowalski: -Tienes un buen hermano- dije supuse que Francis no era mal hermano por algo Doris lo quería mucho.

Doris: -El mejor- dije sonriendo y retirándose a la sala y yo la seguí se sentó en el sillón a lo cual yo también reprodujo la película fue entretenida a medida que paso el tiempo Doris se recargo en mi hombro lo cual no me molesto.

Kowalski: -¿A qué hora llegan tus padres?- Pregunte la verdad no quería problemas con sus padres.

Doris: -Están de viaje- me dijo y entendí que no quería hablar de eso, la película seguía avanzando y sentí como Doris se recargada en mi vi que se había quedado dormida deje que se recargara en mi pecho pero en eso salió Francis de aquella habitación y se acercaba a nosotros.

Francis: -La llevaré a su cuarto ya puedes irte- dijo enojado pero más pasivo que antes.

Kowalski: -Aquí está bien- dije es como si Francis y yo nos peleáramos a Doris.

Francis: -Dije que la llevaría a su cuarto nunca te pregunté- ordenó y la cargo en sus brazos y empezaba a subir.

Kowalski: -Ella no tiene la culpa que me odies- dije no quería que su trato con Doris se hiciera menos por mi culpa.

Francis: -Tiene que dormir anoche no durmió mucho por andar llorando por tu culpa- dijo fríamente sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal y decidí irme el camino fue corto al menos para mí iba lleno de pensamientos y muy confundido por lo que sentía por Doris.

Llegue a mi casa y mi madre me miro enojada pero no le di importancia ni la escuche solo subí a mi habitación seguía pensando en todo lo de Doris y del evidente odio que _me tiene Francis y su relación con Hans además de sus amenazas._

_Kowalski: -Tengo que hablar con los chicos- dije a mi mismo después de todo la amenaza nos incluía a todos, vi que un mensaje me había llegado pensé que era de Skipper pero era de Doris._

_M Doris: -¿Porque te fuiste?- Escribió supuse que despertó y pregunto por mí pero Francis no le dijo nada._

_M Kowalski: -Quise dejarte descansar- escribí no quería culpar a Francis nuestros problemas eran nuestros y Doris no tenía que saberlo._

_M Doris: -Te hubieras quedado- escribió reí ante eso era como si me ordenará pero no quería que ella despertara y me viera agarrándome a golpes con su hermano._

_M Kowalski: -Lo siento, aparte quería volver no quería regaños de mis padres- escribí mintiendo quería evitar otra escena con Francis._

_M Doris: -Cierto perdón solo que Francis se volvió a encerrar con Hans y pues estoy sola de nuevo- cuando leí eso empezaron se nuevo las dudas porque Hans visitaba a Francis y porque se encerraban y que hablaban._

_M Kowalski: -Perdón la próxima vez no me iré- escribí pero esperaba que la próxima vez Francis no me atacara ni me amenazara._

_M Doris: -Increíble porque le agradaste a Francis- eso definitivamente no lo creía quizás Francis se lo dijo para despistar todo. _

_M Kowalski: -Valla si a mí también me cayó bien sé ve que te cuida mucho- sería mejor que Doris pensara que nos agradábamos a que nos odiábamos. _

_M Doris: -Ay qué alegría- en ese momento automáticamente sonreí._

_M Kowalski: -Si y enserio perdón por irme así- escribí si no hubiera sido por Francis me hubiera quedado sin importar nada. _

_En ese momento recordé a Skipper supuse que su cita ya había acabado así que le envié un mensaje. _

M Kowalski: -¿Qué tal la cita?- Supuse que me contaría todo después de todo nos teníamos la máxima confianza.

M Skipper: -En una escala del 1 al 10 diría 3- escribió me sorprendió eso ayer lo había visto tan entusiasmado.

M Kowalski: -¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso?- No entendí que había pasado seguro nada bueno.

M Skipper: -Pues cuando llegamos nos encontramos a unas primas de Marlene y sus novios y las invito y pues no pudimos estas a solas- escribió y entendí todo como primera cita quería estar a solas con ella.

M Kowalski: -Uh amigo que mal descuida ya tendrás más citas- escribí tratando de animarlo.

M Skipper: -Tienes razón bueno nos vemos el lunes- escribió quería hacer algo más por él era mi amigo y no quería verlo así fui a la conversación y vi el mensaje que me dejo.

M Doris: -Descuida solo no querías molestar lo entiendo- escribió no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era la única que podía ayudarme.

M Kowalski: -Disculpa Doris pero ¿no tendrás el teléfono de Marlene?- Pregunte esperaba y no me malinterpretara.

M Doris: -Si ¿para qué lo quieres?- No lo sé sentí como si hubiera sido un reclamo de parte suya.

M Kowalski: -Al parecer algo salió mal en su cita con Skipper y quería decirle algo es todo luego sabrás- escribí esperando que no se enojada.

M Doris: -Claro ya te lo envío- me alegre de que no se hubiera enojado, me paso el número y le pedí que me esperara un minuto.

M Kowalski: -La primera cita se disfruta juntos- le puse y lo envié no esperaba respuesta solo que entendiera que Skipper quería estar a solas con ella.

M Doris: -Valla el lunes me explicas todo- me escribió pero recordé que ella y Marlene eran muy buenas amigas.

M Kowalski: -Creo que Marlene te explicará- escribí la verdad solo quería seguir hablando con ella.

M Doris: -Bueno supongo que estará la mayor parte del tiempo con Skipper además prefiero que seas tú quien me lo diga- escribió pero vi que era tarde y solo quería dormir.

M Kowalski: -Vale te explico pero debo dormir ahora nos vemos el lunes- escribí con algo de sueño.

M Doris: -Si nos vemos el lunes descansa 3- escribió me conmovió mucho eso pero debía mantener bien claro mis sentimientos si no quería herirla.

M Kowalski: -Si igualmente descansa adiós- y solo espere su respuesta.

M Doris: -Bonita noche duerme bien adiós- escribió lo leí iba a dejar el teléfono pero un mensaje me llego

M desconocido: -Ten cuidado porque si juegas con fuego te quemaras atte: Espiráculo- al leer ese mensaje fue extraño y amenazador pero no sabía quién era deje el teléfono y lo único que hice fue pensar en las amenazas de Francis y ahora este tal Espiráculo eso hice hasta quedarme dormido.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno lectores ya vieron como resulto este romance y Kowalski vera si sus sentimientos por Doris en amor pero también ya tiene un enemigo su hermano esto se verá más adelante díganme que quieren que le meta al fic para que sea más de su agrado gracias.**

**¿Qué sentimientos tendrá Kowalski hacia Doris?**

**¿Podrá con las amenazas de su hermano?**

**¿Quién es Espiráculo? **

**Esto y más en otro capítulo nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye. **


	14. Chapter 14 Espiráculo

Hola queridos lectores esta historia está avanzando cada vez más y creo que les gustara lo que viene no se preocupen esta historia tiene todavía más que ofrecerles gracias por los comentario y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 14: Espiráculo.

Narrado por Skipper.

Llegue a la escuela busque primero que nada a los chicos solo encontré a Cabo y Rico donde siempre nos encontrábamos.

Skipper: -Hola chicos- Salude con felicidad, no era extraño ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Rico: -Hola- Saludo impulsivamente sé ve que el igual estaba alegre.

Cabo: -Hola Skipper, ¿cómo te fue en la cita?- Se ve que todos estaban interesados en eso.

Skipper: -La del sábado un poco mala pero la de ayer fue perfecta- Dije con mucha felicidad nunca olvidaría aquella cita.

Cabo: -¿Y porque la del sábado estuvo mala?- Pregunto confundido Cabo no lo culpo primero uno mala cita y después una perfecta algo confuso.

Rico: -No entender- Dijo igual de confundido que Cabo.

Skipper: -Bueno es que el sábado nos encontramos a una primas de Marlene y pues las invito a ellas y sus novios y pues no pude estar a solas con ella como quería- Explique para que no se quedaran confundidos.

Cabo: -Oh valla lo bueno es que tuviste tu cita perfecta- Y si tenía razón después de todo tuve esa cita que tanto quería con ella.

Rico: -Kowalski!- Dijo señalando a Kowalski que se acercaba a nosotros, llegaba tarde algo raro en él.

Skipper: -Hola Kowalski, ¿te amarraron las cobijas? - Dije eso para que viera que llegaba algo tarde.

Kowalski: -Solo se me hizo tarde porque estaba pensando cosas- Dijo con la Mirada perdida se ve que aun pensaba.

Skipper: -Valla debe ser algo muy loco para que estés así- Dije moviéndolo para que saliera de su trance.

Kowalski: -Pasaron demasiadas cosas- Dijo recargándose en un árbol algo malhumorado.

Cabo: -Pero ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto Cabo el solo asintió estaba actuando de forma extraña.

Rico: - Extraño, ¿qué paso?- Le pregunto creo que también había notado que actuaba fuera de lo normal.

Kowalski: -Primero Doris me dice que le gusto y nunca me di cuenta- Dijo mirando la entrada de la escuela.

Cabo: -¿Enserio?- No sé qué era increíble que Doris se lo dijera o la actitud de Kowalski.

Kowalski: -Si y el sábado fue a su casa para aclarar todo y conocí a su hermano- Eso me sorprendió no sabía que Doris tenia hermano.

Skipper: -Doris ¿tiene hermano? No tenía idea- Dije de verdad sorprendido que ella nunca lo mencionara.

Kowalski: -Si, tiene un hermano que me amenazó y me golpeó además de que se ve con Hans- Cuando dijo eso si quede impactado primero por las amenazas entiendo que la protegiera pero amenazara de locos después que lo golpeó creo que se excedió y lo último fue lo más raro que se veía con Hans.

Skipper: -¿Como que se ve con Hans? – Quería que me explicará eso.

Kowalski: -El viernes lleve a Doris a donde siempre vamos platicaba con ella cuando Hans se nos acercó a molestar y cuando se iba menciono a Doris le pregunte si lo conocía y dijo que iba muchas veces a su casa con su hermano Francis- Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Cabo: -¿Y no sabía que hablaban?- Realmente todo esto era sospechoso.

Kowalski: -No dice que se encerraban en su laboratorio- Dijo muy confuso se ve que el intentaba descifrar todo.

Rico: -¿Laboratorio?- Pregunto Rico era raro que tuviera un laboratorio y más en su casa.

Kowalski: -Al parecer a él le gusta la ciencia y crea cosas en su propio laboratorio- Dijo enojado se ve que no le caía nada bien Francis.

Skipper: -Todo esto es muy extraño- Dije tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable.

Cabo: -¿Qué relación podrían tener ellos dos? – Era lo mismo que Kowalski y yo pensábamos.

Skipper: -Ni idea pero debemos estar atentos- Dije no me gustaba nada esto.

Kowalski: -Y si no fue suficiente con las amenazas de su hermano un tipo me envió un mensaje amenazador diciendo ser un tal Espiráculo- Dijo obviamente cansado era mucho para él.

Rico: -¿Espiráculo?- Pregunto Rico confundido y bueno era un extraño nombre ese, pero que quería ese tal Espiráculo.

Cabo: -¿Y que decía el mensaje?- Yo igual tenía cierta curiosidad porque decía el mensaje.

Kowalski: -"Ten cuidado porque si juegas con fuego te quemaras atte: Espiráculo" la verdad no creo conocer a este sujeto- Kowalski tenía razón nosotros no éramos de meternos con cualquier persona.

Skipper: -Bueno estaremos muy atentos y lo descubriremos descuida- Dije todo esto no era normal.

Rico: -Hora del clase- Dijo aburrido y era cierto llegaríamos tarde a clase si no nos íbamos ahora, por suerte llegamos antes que el maestro al entrar vi a Marlene hablando con Doris decidí no interrumpir hablaría con ella al final de la clase note que Kowalski no despegaba su vista del suelo.

Skipper: -Kowalski ¿estás bien?- Él me había ayudado en verías ocasiones y éramos amigos no me gustaba verlo mal.

Kowalski: -Si solo estoy algo confundido es todo- Dijo volteando a ver a Doris entonces entendí todo.

Skipper: -¿La quieres?- Pregunte directo sabía que él me lo diría y yo solo quería ayudarlo.

Kowalski: -No lo sé, cuando me lo dijo y cuando nos besamos sentí algo pero no estoy seguro de lo que fue- Dijo volteando la mirada a la ventana.

Skipper: -Espera ¿se basaron? – Eso me sorprendió y mucho.

Kowalski: -Si y dos veces para ser exactos- Eso me dejo más que impactado pero más que Kowalski no sabía lo que sentía.

Skipper: -Piénsalo muy bien los dos podrían salir muy lastimados- Dije los dos eran mis amigos y no quería verlos lastimados.

Kowalski: -Lo se pues lo pensaré muy bien gracias Skipper- Dijo sonriendo y me tranquilice significaba que ya estaba mejor y así tomamos la clase normal hasta que termino fui con Marlene.

Skipper: -Hola- Dije abrasándola.

Marlene: -Hola- Dijo abrasándome y besando mi mejilla.

Skipper: -Sé que sonará algo cursi pero te extrañe- Dije sonriéndole yo no era de ser cursi y esas cosas pero con ella sí.

Marlene: -Aw yo más- Dijo empezando acariciar mi espalda en eso sentí que mi celular vibrar mi teléfono.

Skipper: -Permíteme me llego un mensaje- No quería separarme de ella pero podía ser importante.

Marlene: -Esta bien- Me soltó y tome mi celular y vi no reconocí el numero así que solo lo abrí.

M Desconocido: -Disfruta los abrazos con tu novia pronto uno de los dos podría faltar atte. Espiráculo- En cuanto leí ese mensaje me asuste primero que nada como sabía que me estaba abrasando con Marlene, segundo como consiguió mi número y tercero porque me amenazaba a mí no entendía nada.

Marlene: -Skipper ¿qué pasa?- Creo que noto mi cara de susto.

Skipper: -Nada solo debo irme- En verdad esa amenaza me afecto no quería que alguien le hiciera daño.

Marlene: -¿Porque? ¿Paso algo?- Su voz sonaba preocupada pero ella no sabía que en ese momento yo estaba más que preocupado por ella más de lo que imaginaba.

Skipper: -No nada solo debo ir con los chicos para arreglar unos asuntos- Dije tratando de sonar despreocupado no quería que ella sospechaba algo.

Marlene: -Esta bien solo no tardes te quiero- Dijo dándome un beso tenia que ir rápido con los chicos.

Skipper: -Deberías ir con Doris y no separarte por nada del mundo de ella- Dije no quería de verdad que algo le pasara.

Marlene: -Am está bien nos vemos después- Creo que dije mucho y sospecho.

Skipper: -Claro yo te quiero a ti nos vemos- Dije dándole un beso y buscando a los chicos.

Narrado por Kowalski.

A la siguiente clase no quería entrar vi que Skipper iba detrás de Marlene supuse que estarían juntos, Cabo y Rico iban a la cafetería yo no tenía hambre quedamos de vernos donde siempre pero Doris me detuvo.

Doris: -Kowalski ¿no entrarás?- Reí ante su pregunta no sé si notaba que pocas veces entraba a esa clase.

Kowalski: -No solo iré a caminar por ahí- Dije simplemente ya que aún pensaba mucho en mis sentimientos.

Doris: -Esta bien solo no te vayas- Dijo para besarme y yo respondí pero fue ella quien se separó me sonrió y se fue al salón esto me confundía más.

Caminaba sin saber qué hacer en eso sentí que alguien me jalaba y me estrellada contra el piso.

Kowalski: -¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Le pregunte al chico que traía una chamarra y una máscara no reconocía quien era en eso me mostró el mensaje que me llego se Espiráculo así que supuse que era él.

Espiráculo: -Dime te envíe un mensaje y no haces caso ¿qué debo hacer?- Dijo en tono amenazador y con voz algo aguda.

Kowalski: -Escucha no te tengo miedo- Dije no me dejaría vencer por él.

Espiráculo: -Deberías si no quieres que salgan heridos, ayúdame a decidir a quién sale herido tus amigos o ella- Dijo entendí que se refería a Doris pero debía hacer algo.

Kowalski: -No tocara a nadie- Trate de golpearlo pero me tenía bien sujetado.

Espiráculo: -No juegues conmigo mira pareces un buen chico solo así que te dejaré pensarlo si insistes alguien sufrirá- Dijo golpeándome en el estómago.

Kowalski: -Te encontrare- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que el golpe me había dolido demasiado.

Espiráculo: -Ya me encontraste pero no te darás cuenta de quién soy- Dijo riéndose y lo único que hice fue golpearlo a un lado del ojo ante eso él dio un gemido de dolor, me patio y salió corriendo trate de levantarme pero enserio aun me dolía el golpe solo pude recargarme en la pared y vi como alguien venia.

Skipper: -Kowalski ¿estás bien?- Dijo Skipper levantándose pero me sentía muy débil y solo cerré mis ojos.

Narrado por Skipper.

Iba caminando en busca de los chicos pero vi como alguien se iba corriendo y otra persona estaba recargada en la pared me acerque y vi que era Kowalski.

Skipper: -Kowalski ¿estás bien?- Pregunte mientras lo levantaba pero en eso se desmayó lo lleve a la enfermería preguntándome quien era aquel sujeto que corría lejos de él.

Kowalski: -¿Que me paso?- Dijo despertando algo confundido.

Skipper: -Te desmayaste la enfermera dijo que recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago- Dije pero quería saber quién lo golpeó y porque.

Kowalski: -Maldito pero lo encontraremos- No tenía idea de quien hablaba.

Skipper: -¿Quién?- De verdad quería saber quién lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo volvió a amenazarme y aquí te imaginas- Dijo sobándose él golpe.

Skipper: -¿Estaba aquí? Maldición ese tipo me envió un mensaje amenazándome con hacerme daño a mí o a Marlene- Ese tipo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Kowalski: -¿Qué? Valla hay que encontrarlo cuanto rápido antes que le haga daño a cualquiera de nosotros- Dijo levantándose poco a poco en ese instante llegaron Cabo, Rico, Marlene y Doris.

Doris: -Kowalski ¿estás bien?- Dijo revisándolo como si fuera su madre pero enserio preocupada.

Kowalski: -Si descuida Doris- Dijo un poco mejor.

Cabo: -¿Que paso Kowalski?- Pero no podíamos decirle no enfrente de las chicas

Skipper: -Kowalski no se sentía bien y se desmayó y lo traje- Dije dándole entender a Kowalski que frente a las chicas no debíamos decir nada.

Kowalski: -Descuiden chicos- Dijo sonriendo debíamos disimular para no preocupar a las chicas.

Rico: -Golpe Kowalski- Dijo señalando un golpe que Kowalski tenía en el labio que ni él se había dado cuenta.

Kowalski: -Supongo que cuando me desmayé me golpee el labio- Dijo algo nervioso.

Skipper: -Bueno nos tenemos que ir chicas hay un asunto que debemos arreglar- Dije para retirarme con los chicos con las miradas de las chicas confundidas.

Cabo: -¿Que pasa porque nos vamos así?- Por lo menos Cabo si se dio cuenta de que lo que dijimos no era verdad.

Skipper: -Espiráculo eso es lo que pasa- Dije con voz determinante.

Rico: -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto más que confundido.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo me atacó y me amenazó- Dijo Kowalski respondiendo a sus preguntas ellos quedaron sorprendidos.

Skipper: -Debemos saber quién es antes de que dañe a alguien- Dije pensando en la amenaza hacia Marlene.

Kowalski: -Ya lo conocemos- Al escuchar eso pare y mire a Kowalski.

Skipper: -¿Lo conocemos?- Pregunte confundido ante sus palabras.

Kowalski: -Él dijo que ya lo había encontrado pero que no me daría cuenta quien era- Era como un acertijo pero no me imaginaba quien podía ser.

Cabo: -¿Y qué haremos?- La verdad ni yo sabía que haríamos.

Kowalski: -Debemos encontrarlo para evitar que haga algún daño- Ese sería nuestro plan vi que sonó mi celular y solo conteste.

Skipper: -¿Hola?- No tenía idea de quién era el número es desconocido.

Espiráculo: -Bueno pues soy Espiráculo, note que tu novia es muy bonita- Eso en verdad me molesto.

Skipper: -Te encontraremos y te arrepentirás de tus palabras- Dije en verdad enojado.

Espiráculo: -Créeme que lo que más quiero es que me encuentren pero sabes yo no te quiero a ti si no a tu amigo Kowalski sin embargo tengo un amigo que te quiere ver sufrir- Mire a Kowalski y entendí porque lo había atacado.

Skipper: -No tendrás a ninguno de nosotros- Dije con voz amenazadora.

Espiráculo: -Lo gracioso es que cuando se enteren de quien somos no se atreverán a hacernos daño- Dijo riendo no entendía quien podían ser.

Skipper: -Pruébanos- Dije de verdad quería encontrar a este tipo.

Espiráculo: -Mira quien lo dice quién su padre es un caso perdido o tus amigos que uno no aceptan lo que él quiere (Kowalski) otro que sus padres son unos alcohólicos (Rico) y el ultimo que ni siquiera los conoce (Cabo) ustedes no son nadie- Sabia mucho de nosotros.

Skipper: -Créeme tus tienes peores problemas por algo eres un enfermo- Dije enojado.

Espiráculo: -Tan desesperado estas ¿no? Yo si fuera tú vigilará a mi novia se ve tan hermosa riendo junto con su amiga- Al oír eso corrí a buscar a Marlene, la encontré en el patio trasero corrí a abrasarla.

Skipper: -¿Estas bien nadie te ha hecho nada?- Pregunte en verdad preocupado.

Marlene: -Si pero ¿qué pasa?- Era extraño que llegara y la abrasara.

Skipper: -Nada- Dije para después besarla.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Seguimos a Skipper no tenía idea de que le había dicho Espiráculo cuando lo encontramos se estaba besando con Marlene solo le indique a Doris que se acercara a mí.

Doris: -¿Qué le pasa a Skipper?- Bueno Skipper actuó de menear extraña.

Kowalski: -Solo no ha tenido un buen día- Ninguna debía saberlo solo nosotros cuatro.

Doris: -¿Y tú estás mejor?- Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

Kowalski: -Si mucho mejor- Dije no quería que se preocupara.

Doris: -Solo quiero que estés bien- Dijo para besarme y yo nuevamente correspondí este fue más largo que los otros.

Kowalski: -¿Porque siempre me besas?- Pregunte sin dejar de besarla.

Doris: -¿Porque tú me correspondes?- Pregunto separándolos por la falta de aire.

Kowalski: -No lo sé- Dije para volver a besarla a lo que ella solo rio y correspondió.

Narrado por Skipper.

Estaba abrasando a Marlene como si me la fueran a arrebatar de mis brazos.

Marlene: -No me iré Skipper- Creo que me excedí en el abrazo.

Skipper: -Lo siento- Dije riendo tenía que detener a Espiráculo a cualquier costo.

Marlene: -No te preocupes, creo que alguien está muy ocupado- Dijo y señalo a donde estaban Kowalski y Doris besándose.

Skipper: -Valla no pierden el tiempo- Dije riendo esperaba que con eso Kowalski aclarara sus sentimientos.

Marlene: -Me alegro por ellos- Dijo supongo que por su amiga y yo por Kowalski.

Skipper: -Bueno debo encontrar a alguien con los chicos- Dije despidiéndome alfo cariñoso.

Cabo: -Bien y ¿qué haremos?- Pregunto Cabo pero yo ya tenía el plan perfecto.

Skipper: -Pues investigaremos sospecharemos de cualquiera investigaremos a todos en la escuela descifraremos todo lo que Espiráculo nos diga y protegeremos a las chicas o cualquier objetivo suyo- Dije mirando a Kowalski ya que él era el objetivo se Espiráculo y yo el del otro sujeto.

Kowalski: -A cualquier costo- Creo que ahora más que nada protegería a Doris.

Rico: -Boom, Boom- Dijo Rico creo que esos tipos no les iría nada bien con la mente psicótica de él.

Skipper: -Ese es el plan desde ahora, ¿están conmigo?- No los iba obligar a estar en esta misión si ellos no querían.

Cabo: -Estoy seguro de que todos estamos contigo detendremos a Espiráculo y su secuaz- Rico y Kowalski asistieron.

Kowalski: -Se arrepentirán de meterse con nosotros- Dijo triunfante.

Skipper: -Te descubriremos Espiráculo y te detendremos- Dije decidido esto se volvió una misión para protegernos y a las chicas además de detener un maniaco con sed de venganza seremos una unidad un equipo.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno sé que se preguntara que paso aquí pues la verdad si es una historia de romance pero no puedo dejar ese lado de ellos que los caracteriza y que se eso se trata principalmente su serie con esto vendrán más acontecimientos por si pensaban que la historia casi se acababa y si quieren saber mas no dejen de leer esta historia.**

**¿Quién será el aliado de Espiráculo? **

**¿Cómo lograrán detenerlo?**

**¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta decisión?**

**No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentario si ofensas por favor y nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Somos un equipo

Holas queridos lectores lea agradezco mucho que lean mi historia enserio y veo que les sigue gustando esta historia estará más que buena a su agrado gracias en verdad y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 15: Somos un equipo.

Narrado por Skipper.

Los chicos y yo estábamos afuera de la escuela no sabíamos que hacer respecto solo que no nos dejaríamos vencer por él, quizás él tenía la ventaja sabía demasiado de nosotros y bueno nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos quién era pero ellos eran solo dos y nosotros éramos cuatro dudo que pudieran con nosotros.

Kowalski: -Bien revise los datos de muchos estudiantes y no hay mucho a decir verdad hay alumnos excelentes, buenos, regulares, malos y después estamos nosotros- La verdad creo que peores alumnos que nosotros no había.

Skipper: -¿Hay alumnos con antecedente?- Espiráculo podría ser cualquiera y no debíamos descartar a nadie.

Kowalski: -Si pero son solo reportes de bromas y abusos menores pero no los perderé de vista- Voltee la mirada y vi dos sujetos mirándonos, me acerque a Rico disimuladamente.

Skipper: -Rico hay dos sujetos allá atrás observandonos tu por derecho yo por izquierda- Dije susurrandole a Rico nos acercamos cautelosamente los agarramos y los llevamos hacia Cabo y Kowalski.

Cabo: -Pero Skipper ¿porque traes a estos dos sujetos?- Creo que ni Kowalski ni Cabo habían visto que nos observaban.

Skipper: -Kowalski ¿reconoces a estos dos sujetos?- Estos dos sujetos nos observaban y yo no tenía idea de quienes eran.

Kowalski: -Julien y Maurice al parecer chicos normales a excepción de las bajas notas de Julián y que Maurice lo sigue y le cumple todos sus caprichos- Dijo Kowalski terminando de leer lo que tenía de ellos no parecía mucho.

Skipper: -Muy bien explíquense ¿porque nos observaban? Díganmelo a mi o si no tendrán que darle explicaciones a Rico- Dije señalando a Rico.

Rico: -Hablen!- Dijo Rico amenazadora mente tronando sus nudillos.

Julien: -Fue idea de Maurice!- Dijo señalando a su compañero supuse que no diría nada así que todos dirigimos la mirada a Maurice esperando que el hablara.

Maurice: -Bien escuchen si los espiábamos pero fue por una buena razón- Dijo con voz simple quería decir que decía la verdad.

Skipper: -Explícate- Quería oír su razón y ver si trabajaban para Espiráculo.

Maurice: -Bueno verán el primo de Julien nos hizo espirales a cambio de que no lastimara a Mort- Esa si era una buena razón pero porque el primo de Julien los obligaría a espiarnos.

Kowalski: -Dime Julien ¿quién es tu primo?- Empecé a sospechar si él era el otro cómplice de Espiráculo.

Julien: -Se llama Clemson, va en una escuela de hooboken es feo comparado con mi grandiosidad y me tiene envidia- Dijo muy egocéntrico se ve que solo pensaba en sí mismo pero yo conocía a Clemson estaba con los "chicos populares" de la escuela.

Skipper: -Conozco a Clemson pero ¿porque les pediría que nos espiaran?- Yo en todo lo que fue a esa escuela jamás tuve problemas con Clemson.

Julien: -No lo sé ese bato muy loco desde que el trono fue mío se puso en mi contra y ahora me pide que los vigile- Decía despreocupado no tenía idea de que un tipo como el fuera primo de Clemson.

Kowalski: -Todo encaja ahora, no lo ven chicos por eso Espiráculo ha sabido todo sobre nosotros porque ellos nos espiaban y se lo decían a Clemson y él se lo decía a Espiráculo- Kowalski tenía razón todo empezaba a encajar.

Cabo: -¿Eso quiere decir que Clemson es el secuaz de Espiráculo?- Parecía que si pero porque Camisón quería destruirme nunca tocamos una palabra nunca nos hicimos nada esto tenía sentido y a la vez no.

Skipper: -Julien rápido ¿dónde está Clemson?-Si deteníamos a Clemson llegaríamos a Espiráculo.

Julien: -Seguro en su escuela para gente no cool como yo- Valla Julien sí que era egocéntrico pero debíamos acabar esto cuanto antes.

Maurice: -Pero si van tal vez le haga daño a Mort- Cielos olvide que Clemson tenia un rehén por así decirlo debíamos actuar bien.

Cabo: -¿Quién es Mort?- Tenia curiosidad yo también pero estaba concentrado en pensar en un plan.

Maurice: -Es un niño que sigue a Julien le gusta sus pies y es a veces algo estresante- Esto se complicaba cada vez más, era un niño del que hablábamos.

Skipper: -Bien vamos a la escuela de Hooboken a detener a Clemson y llegar a Espiráculo- No dije nada más y fui caminando seguido por los chicos.

Kowalski: -¿Tenemos un plan?- Mi plan era sencillo y no muy bien pensado.

Skipper: -Si, iré buscar a Clemson rescatar a Mort y descubrir quién es Espiráculo- No era un gran plan pero era lo que tenía todos asintieron y así nos fuimos a Hooboken tardamos algo en llegar pero cuando entramos recordé todo lo que yo había vivido ahí pero eso no me distrajo y busque a Clemson, al encontrarlo nos acercamos trataríamos de hablar con él y razonar.

Clemson: -Pero miren quien viene después de tantos años pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros y mira trajiste a tus damas de compañía- No prestamos atención a sus insultos solo veníamos por algo y eso era nuestro objetivo.

Skipper: -Escucha Clemson no vine a saludar solo vine a decirte que ya lo sé todo, sé que mandas a tu primo y su amigo a espiarnos mira lo bajo que has caído- Dije vi la impresión en su rostro y a la vez miedo.

Clemson: -¿Quién te lo dijo?- Con esto me confirmaba más que nada que era cierto todo.

Skipper: -Deberías cuidar las conversaciones que tienes con tu primo- Mentí la verdad no quería echar a Julien y Maurice la culpa.

Clemson: -Bueno me descubriste ya listo ¿qué más quieres?- Dijo como si no le importará nada que lo hubiéramos descubierto.

Skipper: -Solo quiero que me digas quien es Espiráculo- Me canse de sus jueguitos tontos.

Clemson: -¿Espiráculo? No sé de quién me hablas- No sabía hasta donde llegaría mi paciencia con él.

Skipper: -No juegues conmigo Clemson solo dímelo y no habrá problemas además de que tú me quieres ver destruido a mí- Dije muy serio mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

Clemson: -Escucha Skipper sé que sigues enojado pero tú y yo nunca tuvimos problemas ¿porque crees que quisiera verte destruido?- Era lo mismo que pensaba yo.

Skipper: -Entonces ¿porque me mandaste a espiar?- Estaba realmente confundido.

Clemson: -Alguien me pago para hacerlo y utilice a mi odioso primo que estaba contigo ya te lo dije ahora déjame tranquilo- Dijo dándome la espalda yo lo hice voltear.

Skipper: -¿Quién te pago?- Si no era él tal vez podía ser el secuaz de Espiráculo.

Clemson: -Eso si no te lo diré y si quieres que el niño salga ileso mejor vete- Entonces vi como Sabio sostenía a un niño supuse que él era Mote así que era hora de actuar.

Skipper: -Está bien- Dije y enseguida golpee a Clemson y Rico fue tras Sabio Kowalski y Cabo fueron contra otros dos sujetos seguía mi pelea con Clemson y vi como uno de los chico corría seguido por Kowalski.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Corría detrás de un chico ante las miradas de los otros estudiantes el chico se perdía entre ellos pero no lo perdía de vista cuando dimos vuelta en un pasillo no lo vi pero si vi a Espiráculo sabía que era él por qué venia igual que esa vez que nos vimos.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo- Dije mirándolo era extraño solo lo veía yo.

Espiráculo: -Se ve que son persistentes pero al final quien gane seré yo- Dijo muy confiado.

Kowalski: -Estas demasiado confiado eso no es bueno para ti- Dije tratando de mantener la conversación en lo que los chicos llegaba.

Espiráculo: -Siempre que crean estar un paso delante de mi yo estaré dos pasos delante de ustedes- Dijo riendo como loco.

Kowalski: -No sé qué te hemos hecho para que nos quieras ver destruidos- Quería saber la razón por la que nos quería ver destruidos.

Espiráculo: -En un principio alguien me contacto queriéndose vengar de Skipper y yo acepte pero luego tú apareciste y quiero verte destruido- Eso me aclaro porque solo me había atacado a mí pero no tenía idea de quien era.

Kowalski: -No entiendo que te hice para merecer tu odio no sé quién eres- Quería venganza pero de que si yo nunca le había hecho nada a nadie.

Espiráculo: -Te lo diré mereces saberlo bien es por Doris- Eso me dejo inmóvil.

Kowalski: -¿Doris que tiene que ver con esto?- No entendí nada.

Espiráculo: -Si yo la amo pero ella solo tenía ojos para ti- Eso me paralizó él me quería ver destruido por Doris.

Kowalski: -Por eso tanto odio me tienes no es culpa mía- Dije quería saber quién era.

Espiráculo: -Te vi hoy Kowalski vi como la besabas y tú no la quieres ¿te parece correcto jugar con ella?- Ese comentario me molesto yo jamás jugaría con alguien.

Kowalski: -Tú no sabes nada- Dije parecía que me tenía en su poder pero él no se imaginaba con quien se había metido.

Espiráculo: -Si te hubieras alejado esto no estaría pasando créeme- Dijo sacando una navaja.

Kowalski: -Cállate Espiráculo yo no tenía idea de nada- Dije preparándome por si teníamos que pelear.

Espiráculo: -Creo que ya es algo tarde- Dijo acercándose más a mí.

Kowalski: -Esto no tiene que acabar así- Quería que razonara pero creo que mis palabras no le importaron de mucho se acercó agarre sus manos me hizo un rasguño en la mejilla pero llego Rico y Espiráculo corrió.

Rico: -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rico note que venia con un niño supuse que era Mort.

Kowalski: -Si descuida veo que tu cumplirse tu parte de la misión- Estaba mas tranquilo ya sabia la razón por la cual Espiráculo me quería ver destruido.

Rico: -Si!- Valla parecía que el no tuvo mucho que hacer en eso llegaron Skipper y Cabo con unos golpes pero nada grave.

Skipper: -¿Kowalski que te paso en la mejilla?- Toque mi mejilla note que sangraba ligeramente.

Kowalski: -Si solo me encontré a Espiráculo y tuvimos un altercado- La verdad ni siquiera me dolía solo pensaba una y mil veces en lo que me había dicho.

Cabo: -Es muy extraño solo Kowalski se ha encontrado con él- Era irónico todos se habían dado cuenta.

Skipper: -¿Te hizo algo más?- Era nuestra primera misión y yo estaba pero que los demás.

Kowalski: -No descuida pero ¿ya saben más sobre el secuaz de Espiráculo?- Quería saber si el otro secuaz no estaba igual detrás de mí.

Skipper: -Solo que Clemson no era el secuaz de Espiráculo pero no nos quiso decir quién era el que le pidió que nos espiara- Valla estábamos como al principio en eso oímos una voz muy chillona y gritaba "Skipper".

Narrado por Skipper.

No estábamos logrando mucho no sabíamos nada aun solo pudimos rescatar a Mort y aparte Kowalski salió herido en eso una voz chillona grito mi nombre reconocí esa voz era de Lola.

Lola: -Skipper!- Dijo abrasándome de golpe yo enseguida me separe.

Skipper: -No vuelvas a hacer eso- Dije enojado no le guardaba rencor pero no podía abrasarme así como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lola: -¿Sigues enojado?- Pregunto con una voz de niña caprichosa pidiéndole algo a su papá no puedo creer que me haya gustado.

Skipper: -No solo que no me gusta que me abrasen así de golpe- Dije no iba a tratarla mal pero tampoco como si fuera una reina.

Lola: -Lo siento me gusto verte- Y beso mi mejilla valla Lola se había vuelto más aventada que antes pero yo ya tenía novia.

Skipper: -No lo hagas Lola solo vine a arreglar asuntos con tus amiguitos- Pero ella seguía natural como si no le importará eso.

Lola: -Lo siento no pude evitarlo pero mírate haz madurado más y vienes acompañado- Solo quería irme debía ver a Marlene no quería que se preocupara l sospechada.

Skipper: -Si me acompañaron aquí pero debo irme- Dije tratando de librarme.

Lola: -¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?- Valla esta mujer me utiliza y ahora quiere que me quede un rato más.

Kowalski: -Llegaremos tarde a clases debemos irnos si no queremos problemas- Agradecí en el alma a Kowalski.

Lola: -Entiendo bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión Skipper adiós- Después se fue y que alegría, salimos de la escuela y nos encaminamos a la nuestra.

Cabo: -¿Entonces ella es Lola?- Se me hacía raro que no hubieran preguntado.

Skipper: -Si lo se tengo malos gustos a veces- Todos reímos promesa a veces era porque con Marlene mi gusto fue perfecto.

Kowalski: -Se ve que es de esas chicas superficiales se ve que esa escuela si te hacía daño amigo- Había una razón por la que nunca dejaría a mi ahora equipo sabía que a pesar nunca me dejarían solo y siempre estarían bromeando de eso.

Rico: -Malos gustos- Bueno la novia de Rico era muy bonita por eso él siempre decía que nosotros teníamos malos gustos.

Mort: -Quiero un mago!- Casi olvidaba que Mort estaba aquí.

Cabo: -Espera a que lleguemos con Julien- En eso el Mort se puso muy interactivo en el camino hasta que por fin llegamos.

Skipper: -Cabo solo llévalo con Julien y ya – Mort desesperada muy fácilmente.

Cabo: -Bueno pero ¿tienen idea de donde estará?- Iba a decirle a Kowalski que respondiera pero vi que Marlene se acercaba y la abrace vi que Doris se acercaba como loca a Kowalski supongo que vio su cortada.

Cabo: -Rico acompañame a buscar a Julien- Supongo que querían dejarnos solos a nosotros dos con ellas.

Rico: -Yo quiero ver- Dijo Rico pero Cabo se lo llevo junto con Mort.

Marlene: -Skipper- Dijo Marlene en tono serio me preocupó eso.

Skipper: -¿Qué pasa?- Realmente me preocupó su tono pensé que quizás Espiráculo había hecho algo.

Marlene: -Hueles a perfume de mujer- Olvide que Lola me abrazo y quizás me dejo su perfume esto no podía empeorar.

Skipper: -Oh eso bueno una chica que no veía en mucho tiempo me abrazo- Era la verdad solo no quería decirle que fue Lola no sabía cómo se pondría.

Marlene: -¿Son muy amigos?- Parecía celosa se veía hermosa así.

Skipper: -No, solo no nos veíamos en mucho tiempo y pues solo me abrazo espera un segundo ¿estas celosa?- Sabia que lo estaba pero quería que lo admitiera.

Marlene: -Claro que no- Dijo volteándose a lo que solo reí la voltee y la bese.

Narrado por Cabo.

Iba buscando a Julien junto con Rico y Mort cuando lo encontramos al final del corredor vimos como Maurice lo iba cargando me preguntaba porque hacia eso llegamos hasta él Mort se acercó y se pegó a sus pies entonces él lo empujó.

Cabo: -No crees que eres muy duro con él- Era un niño un poco inquieto pero no dejaba de ser un niño.

Julien: -Es su culpa él sabe que no debe tocar los pies reales- Eso me parecía más que extraño en el sentido de que se creía rey.

Rico: -¿Reales?- Creo que Rico igual se preguntaba porque se creía rey.

Julien: -Claro que reales pues soy el rey de la escuela- De verdad Julien era muy egocéntrico mira que creerse eso no era muy normal.

Cabo: -Bueno te dejamos con Mort es todo tuyo- Dije y Rico y yo nos fuimos solo estábamos dando vueltas ya que supusimos que Skipper y Kowalski estarían algo ocupados.

Rico: -Aburrido!- Yo estaba igual que Rico pero no quería interrumpirlos al pasar en un pasillo algo vacío debido a que muchos estaban en clases solo unos cuantos chicos entonces una pelota pequeña me golpeó la cabeza y la tome preguntándome quien la había lanzado cuando una chica se nos acercó.

Shouna: -Lo siento se me resbaló- Era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Cabo: -No te preocupes- Dije dándole la pelota.

Shouna: -Gracias en verdad bueno nos vemos- Dijo retirándose en ese momento suspire.

Rico: -Te gusto!- Grito Rico él no era muy discreto que digamos.

Cabo: -Claro que no- Pero en realidad esa chica ya se había robado mis pensamientos.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Vi como Skipper abrazaba a Marlene estaba por irme cuando Doris se acercó.

Doris: -Kowalski ¿qué te paso?- Dijo tomando mi mejilla.

Kowalski: -No es nada- Dije cortante Doris estaba en peligro.

Doris: -¿No te duele?- Dijo masajeando mi mejilla tenía que alejarla antes que algo le pasara.

Kowalski: -No solo no toques mi mejilla- Dije tomando su mano.

Doris: -Kowalski ¿qué te pasa?- Dijo con voz quebrada esto se complicaba.

Kowalski: -Solo aléjate de mí Doris no quiero hacerte daño por favor- Dije no quería que Espiráculo se desquitarse con ella.

Doris: -Porque quieres que este lejos de ti- Oh no tenía los ojos llorosos no quería verla llorar.

Kowalski: -Doris escucha no quiero que salgas herida- Dije abrasándola tenia miedo de que Espiráculo le hiciera algo.

Doris: -Solo juegas conmigo verdad- Dijo abrasándome más fuerte me dolía que pensara que solo jugaba con ella.

Kowalski: -Claro que no- Dije y la bese.

Doris: -No te entiendo- Dijo besándome.

Kowalski: -Solo no quiero que te pase nada te quiero de verdad- Dije y solo me abrazo.

Doris: -Te amo Kowalski nada me pasara mientras estés conmigo- Dijo esas palabras me llenaron el alma y ella tenía razón.

Narrador Espiráculo.

Espiráculo: -Muy bien Kowalski firmaste tu sentencia se muerte lo pagarás caro- Dije con odio desde ese día lo odie con el alma.

Desconocido: -No olvides que harás pagar a Skipper- Dijo mi secuaz ese era el trato y no lo olvidaría pero primero me encargaría de Kowalski.

Espiráculo: -Se creen listos y unidos pero ya veremos qué tan unidos son créame se metieron con el peor- Dije me encargaría se separarlos.

Desconocido: -Diría que los separes por lo que más les importa ahora sus chicas- Esa idea me gustaba lo haría.

Espiráculo: -Veremos que tan buen equipo son- Dije maliciosamente quitándome la máscara y mostrando mi ojo mecánico.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno ya se vio mucho más del porque Espiráculo odia a Kowalski y muchas cosas más este equipo es fuerte pero que hará Espiráculo.**

**¿Quién será Espiráculo? **

**¿Qué hará para separarlos?**

**¿Lo lograra? **

**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentario nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye. **


	16. Chapter 16 Peleas

Hola mis queridos lectores pues sé que es algo tarde pero lo explicaré al final y esto se pone mejor y vendrá mas no dejen de leernos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 16: Peleas.

Narrado por Marlene.

Seguía abrasando a Skipper me sorprendió mucho el olor a perfume que tenía en el pero confió en él aunque esté día estaba actuando demasiado extraño no estuvieron todo el día y Skipper regresaba con olor a perfume de mujer, Kowalski con una cortada en la mejilla y Cabo y Rico se llevaban un niño todo este día fue extraño.

Marlene: -¿Dónde te metiste eh?- Quería saber dónde había estado.

Skipper: -Solo fui a ver viejos amigos es todo- Dijo despreocupado pero sentía que había algo más.

Marlene: -¿Y por eso no entraste a clases conmigo?- Me pareció su excusa muy poco creíble él me jaiba dijo que sus único amigos era los chicos.

Skipper: -Perdón tenía que hacerlo hoy no te enojes- No estaba enojada pero ya todo me parece raro.

Marlene: -No solo te extrañe no te vi mucho hoy- Dije abrasándolo pero alguien llego.

Lola: -Skipper pensé que estarías en clase tal y como me lo dijiste- Me separe de él me preguntaba quién sería ella vi la mirada de sorpresa de Skipper como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Marlene: -¿Disculpa quién eres?- Me sorprendió como le hablaba con tanta confianza.

Lola: -Oh disculpa son Lola un placer conocer a mas amigas de Skipper- Dijo saludando y sonriendo Skipper iba a decir algo pero antes hable yo.

Marlene: -Claro un placer bueno yo te lo dejo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- Dije y me fui Skipper me grito pero no le hice caso estaba muy enojada con él.

Narrado por Skipper.

Le grite a Marlene pero me ignoro estaba muy enojada no sabía que hacer me bloquee en ese momento.

Lola: -Parece que tu amiga iba algo enojada- Dijo Lola agarrando mi brazo.

Skipper: -Ella era mi novia!- Estaba enojado con ella y Marlene conmigo.

Lola: -¿Esa es tu novia? Pensé que tenías buenos gustos Skipper- Dijo agarrando mi barbilla.

Skipper: -Los tenía hasta que me fije en ti, pero si ella es mi novia- Dije quitando su mano.

Lola: -Valla Hans tenía razón sigues de rencoroso- Era sorprendente como le importaba poco eso.

Skipper: -No es rencor pero yo no olvido- Yo no era de odiar pero me afecto mucho lo que me hicieron.

Lola: -Porque andas con ella si todavía estoy interesada en ti- Dijo tratando de abrasarme pero yo me aparte.

Skipper: -Escucha no quiero ser grosero pero no me interesas y ella me importa y mucho será mejor que te alejes enserio solo ella me interesa ahora- Dije dejándolo muy en claro.

Lola: -Ya cambiaras de opinión- Dijo lanzándome un beso para después retirarse y yo me fui para buscar a Marlene la busque y la encontré con Doris.

Skipper: -¿Marlene podemos hablar?- Ella solo me miro y se fue con Doris eso me dolió decidí no entrar su actitud me dolía ni siquiera me dejaba explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado.

Kowalski: -¿Todo bien?- Solo lo mire estaba algo decaído.

Skipper: -Bueno Lola llego y dijo muchas cosas y Marlene se enojó- Quería hablar con ella.

Kowalski: -Tal vez deberías dejar que se le pase el enojo para hablar con ella- Tal vez él tenía razón no podría hablar con ella mientras estuviera enojada.

Skipper: -Tienes razón esperaré al final de las clases para hablar con ella- No podía hacer nada más Cabo y Rico se nos acercaron.

Cabo: - Listo ya llevamos a Mort con Julien- Dijo con sonrisa boba algo había pasado.

Skipper: -¿Cabo estas bien?- No se esa sonrisa era rara en él.

Cabo: -Si muy bien- Dijo algo raro.

Rico: -Enamorado!- Y Cabo nos evadió la mirada supusimos que eso significaba que Cabo estaba enamorado algo bueno en este día.

Kowalski: -Y dinos ¿quién es la afortunada?- Cabo se puso rojo pero miro hacia abajo.

Cabo: -Solo la vi no sé nada de ella- Valla no sabía nada a eso le llamaba mala suerte.

Skipper: -La escuela no es muy grande seguro la encontraras, en cuanto a la misión dime Kowalski que fue lo bueno de esa misión- Quería saber que no fue pérdida de tiempo.

Kowalski: Bueno pues descartamos a Clemson como el secuaz de Espiráculo pero que su secuaz esta en ese escuela también que Espiráculo anda detrás de mí y que se encargara de nosotros- Al parecer Kowalski ya sabía que Espiráculo lo odiaba.

Rico: -¿Odiarte a ti?- Ellos pensaban que Espiráculo iba detrás de nosotros cuatro no solo de él.

Kowalski: -Si, cuando me lo encontré me lo dijo y pues que le vamos a hacer simplemente lo descubriremos antes de que eso pase- Esa era la actitud no nos dejaríamos vencer por él ni por su secuaz.

Skipper: -¿Y cuando lo enfrentaste no tuviste una pista de quien podía ser?- Cualquier cosa podría ser útil.

Kowalski: -Pues no la verdad no solo dije que cuando creamos estar un paso delante de él, él estaría dos pasos delante de nosotros- Esas palabras me aterraban Espiráculo debía saber más cosas de las que pensábamos.

Skipper: -Valla ese sujeto está loco- Alguien llamo a mi teléfono tome y lo conteste.

Espiráculo: -Es muy divertido ver como tratan de adivinar quién soy pero no lo adivinara tan fácil- Y empezó a reír.

Skipper: -Sabremos quién eres, cuídate Espiráculo- Me cansaba de sus jueguitos.

Espiráculo: -Kowalski ya me conoció pero créeme es difícil de entender- Se ve que nunca sabríamos quien era.

Skipper: -Le seguimos la pista a tu secuaz- No tanto en eso pero ya seguíamos la pista.

Espiráculo: -Clemson el solo hizo lo que se le pidió créanme no les dirá nada antes desaparece- Valla Espiráculo era capaz de todo.

Skipper: -Clemson no es lo único que tenemos- Dije y le colgué.

Kowalski: -¿Que tanto te dijo?- Todo era confuso lleno de jueguitos tontos.

Skipper: -Lo mismo que tú ya lo conoces- La verdad tenia curiosidad que persona que Kowalski conociera y nosotros no.

Kowalski: -No tengo ni idea de quien podría ser- Sabia que decía la verdad Espiráculo era engañoso.

Cabo: -Skipper alguien nos observa detrás de esos arbustos- Trate de voltear sin levantar sospechas pero el sujeto se nos acercó.

Espiráculo: -No es cortes colgar en una plática- Supuse que era Espiráculo cielos nunca lo había visto traía una máscara.

Kowalski: -¿Qué quieres?- Valla olvidaba que Kowalski ya lo había visto en dos ocasiones.

Espiráculo: -Ya que Skipper me colgó vine a hablar con ustedes- Solo hace un minuto le colgué y ya estaba aquí supuse que nos espiaba.

Skipper: -¿Porque no te descubres? Solo te escondes como un cobarde- Dice quería incitarlo a que se quitara la máscara.

Espiráculo: -Si Kowalski ve mi rostro arruinaría mis planes con ustedes- Tal vez Kowalski lo conocía muy bien digo para arruinar sus planes si lo reconocía.

Kowalski: -No te conozco de verdad- Kowalski estaba desesperado por saber quien era.

Espiráculo: -Es como lo dije una vez me conoces y estoy más que cerca pero nunca te darás cuenta de quién soy así de simple Kowalski- Empezó a reír definitivamente estaba loco.

Skipper: -Bueno que viniste a decirnos habla rápido- Dije solo quería saberlo y quizás hacer algo para descubrirlo.

Espiráculo: -Ignorar tus malos modales para decirle que se aleje de ellas si no las quieren ver heridas o peor créanme puedo ser la peor persona del mundo- Su comentario me asusto no quería que le hicieran daño a Marlene.

Cabo: -¿Que te hace pensar que nos dejaremos intimidar por ti?- Creo que la amenaza no era directamente para el solo conoció una chica y no sabe quién es.

Espiráculo: -Lo explicaré fácil Cabo ustedes se han metido en mis asuntos fácil y sencillo yo trabajo por dinero como todos solo que este trabajo se me ha complicado solo era Skipper el objetivo pero Kowalski se metió en mi vida y ustedes complican más mi venganza- Dijo Moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Skipper: -Dejaste claro que es solo de nosotros no metas a las chicas- Solo quería que ella quedara fuera de esto.

Espiráculo: -Bien dejaré del lado a las chicas si las deja en paz- Todos quedamos sorprendidos no queríamos.

Rico: -No!- Bueno Rico ya llevaba más de dos años con ella era obvio que no la quería dejar.

Espiráculo: -Si no lo hacen absténgase de las consecuencias- Dije retirándose subiéndose a un carro y marchándose.

Cabo: -¿Que harán?- La verdad ni yo sabía que hacer estaba demasiado confundido.

Skipper: -No lo sé- Dije y con eso me senté y me quede pensando así acabaron las clases.

Estaba sentado confundido Espiráculo nos tenía donde quería vi salir a Marlene arreglara todo esto y lo más pronto posible.

Skipper: -¿Marlene podemos hablar?- Supuse que ya se le había pasado el enojo.

Marlene: -¿Qué quieres?- Por lo menos me dirigió la palabra ya era algo.

Skipper: -Terminamos- Dije con semblante frio y sin mirarla.

**Nota de la autora: Perdonen la tardanza solo que hoy tuve entrenamiento y tarde algo pero ya se vio más si quieren saber que pasa no dejen de leer.**

**¿Los demás se alejarán de ellas? **

**¿Que pasara con Skipper y Marlene?**

**¿Qué más hará Espiráculo? **

**Eso y mas en el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye**


	17. Chapter 17 Terminamos

Hola mis queridos lectores mi escuela se llena de exámenes no me culpe y bienl gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 17: Terminamos.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba tan furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar con Skipper no quería ni verlo salimos a Doris y yo, las clases ya habían acabado y decidimos irnos pero en eso Skipper se me acerco y Doris fue a alcanzar a Kowalski.

Skipper: -¿Marlene podemos hablar?- Ya no estaba tan enojada por eso.

Marlene: -¿Qué quieres?- Solo le dije eso aún estaba molesta por lo que paso con Lola.

Skipper: -Terminamos- Dijo con semblante frio y sin mirarme quede destrozada por eso sería yo quien tiene una buena razón para dejarlo y el me dejaba a mí.

Marlene: -¿Porque?- Pensé que sería por Lola que había vuelto con ella.

Skipper: -No me gusto tu actitud de hace rato ni explicaciones me dejaste decirte y creo que así no podremos llegar lejos en esta relación- Dijo sin más pero aún seguía sin mirarme.

Marlene: -Te viste con tu ex novia Skipper que querías que pensara- Trate de hacerlo entender.

Skipper: -Si pero ni eso me dejaste explicar pero bueno si no hay confianza no hay relación- Dijo y se fue sin mirarme todo eso me dolió.

Marlene: - Skipper espera- Dije antes de comenzar a llorar.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Skipper había decidido terminar con Marlene para protegerla y yo debía hacer lo mismo con Doris vi que caminaba lejos de Skipper y Marlene y decidí seguirla disimuladamente así hasta que me noto.

Doris: -Kowalski!- Grito y después me abrazo

Kowalski: -A hola Doris- Tenia que alejarme de ella para que no le hicieran daño.

Doris: -Me alegra verte- Dijo abrasándome más.

Kowalski: -Doris escucha no me toques- Tenía que hacerlo no quería que algo le hiciera.

Doris: -Otra vez no te entiendo si estás jugando conmigo dímelo!- Ella tenía razón parecía que solo jugaba con ella.

Kowalski: -Nunca estaré listo y creme como pareja no soy bueno solo aléjate- Dije dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

Doris: -Te odio!- Escuche decirle no soporte eso y me acerque a ella

Kowalski: -Tú no sabes nada alguien me amenazó con hacerte daño y no quiero que nada te pase me importas mucho me gustas y duele que me juzgues así!- La verdad ni yo sabía que había dicho.

Doris: -Kowalski no sabía enserio disculparme- Pero me aparte estaban muy disgustado por lo que me dijo.

Kowalski: -Ya no importa te evitare estar con alguien que odias adiós- Camine algo disgustado.

Doris: -No por favor no me dejes- Dijo abrasándome y comenzando a llorar.

Kowalski: -Doris por favor no llores lamento haberte dicho eso de verdad no quería por favor para- No me gustaba verla llorar.

Doris: -Perdón casi te pierdo una vez no quiero perderte y menos ahora que confesaste que te gusto- Cierto recordé mis palabras le había confesado que me gustaba.

Kowalski: -Pero ya te dije te quieren hacer daño y no lo permitiré- Sentiría horrible si algo le llegaba a pasar.

Doris: -No quiero estar lejos de ti, si quieres estamos a escondidas solo los chicos y Marlene lo sabrás pero no me alejes de ti por favor- Eso me parecía bien solo las personas a las que más le teníamos confianza lo sabrían.

Kowalski: -Esta bien Doris pero solo ellos sabrán ni siquiera tu hermano lo sabrá- El me odiaba y si se enteraba que tenía algo con ella me terminaría matando.

Doris: -Gracias Kowalski- Me sonrió de una manera que jamás olvidaría.

Kowalski: -No agradezca- Trato de abrasarme pero negué

Doris: -Cierto perdona je- Agradecía que ella entendía todo esto.

Kowalski: -Por favor no le digas a Marlene o Skipper me matara- La verdad es que por error se lo dije.

Doris: -Bueno entiendo no le diré nada tranquilo- Dijo un poco disgustado la verdad ocultarle cosas a los amigos era horrible.

Kowalski: -Solo es mientras esto pasa descuida- Dije dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Doris: -Bueno debo irme antes que Francis se ponga como loco- Dijo lanzándome un beso y retirándose.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba destruida Skipper había terminado conmigo y su explicación fue tan tonta de seguro había sido por ella aun la quería no podía creer que me dejara por una chica que lo había lastimado.

Cabo: -A hola Marlene- Me saludo Cabo yo solo lo mire.

Marlene: -Hola Cabo- Sabia que el solo me quería animar.

Cabo: -Skipper lo hace por una muy buena razón- Para mí había sido una tonta razón.

Marlene: -Es obvio que volvió con esa- Dije con cierto rencor.

Cabo: -Lo malinterpretas el te quiere y mucho solo tiene un problema muy grande y debe de protegerte- No entendía de que protegerme.

Marlene: -Claro que no él solo esta paranoico- En verdad me sentía muy mal.

Cabo: -Alguien quiere herirlo mucho y no quiere que también tú también salgas herida- No entendía que quería decir con eso

Marlene: -¿A que te refieres con eso Cabo?- Quería saber que me quería decir era muy confuso lo que me decía.

Cabo: -Solo no lo juzgues- Dijo me sonrió y se fue me había dejado confundida.

Narrado por Skipper.

Me sentía realmente mal terminar con ella había sido de las peores cosas de mi vida no quería pero si no podrían herirla mi celular sonó y conteste.

Espiráculo: -Valla parece que ustedes pensaron muy bien las cosas y lo hicieron agradezco su generosidad- Odiaba su sarcasmo.

Skipper: -Solo déjanos en paz- Ya estaba demasiado frustrado y enojado.

Espiráculo: -Recuerdas que mi secuaz pago por que estuvieras destruido pero para tu suerte tus amigos no solo sufrirán- Al menos los chicos no serían destruidos como yo pero ya nada me importaba.

Skipper: -Solo déjalos fuera de esto es a mí al que quieres- Los chicos serían los únicos que hasta ahora siguen conmigo.

Espiráculo: -Solo me divertiré un poco con Kowalski pero seguirá vivo y en cuanto a las chicas saldrán inmóviles- Eso me alegraba por lo menos no les haría nada malo pero temía oro lo que le hiciera a Kowalski.

Skipper: -No le hagas nada- Me preocupaba lo que le hiciera.

Espiráculo: -Agradece que no lo destruiré- Dijo para después reírse.

Skipper: -Entonces daremos pelea- Dije decidido no lastimarían a ninguno de nosotros.

Espiráculo: -Créeme eso espero de ustedes, nos estaremos viendo- Dijo riendo parecía que esto era un juego para él un juego que él quería ganar.

Skipper: -Te encontraremos- Dije colgándole era molesto nos tenía más que en sus manos.

Rico: -¿Qué pasa?- Rico se negó a dejar a su novia espero que eso no lo afecte peor.

Skipper: -Dijo que como lo cumplimos solo me destruirá a mí pero que los hará sufrir a ustedes más a Kowalski pero le dije que no nos dejaríamos- Tal vez ya había perdido a Marlene pero no dejaría que les hicieran nada a ellos.

Rico: -¿Y Marlene?- Bueno Rico no sabía que haría pasado.

Skipper: -Hice lo que tuve que hacer termine con ella excusándome que era por no dejarme darle explicaciones de lo que paso- Dije sin más me dolía eso pero era por su bien.

Rico: -Haces mal- Nunca imagine que Rico me dijera algo sobre estos temas.

Skipper: -Lo sé pero no quiero que la lastime prefiero sufrir más- Era la única razón por la que la había terminado.

Rico: -Ya pasara- Ojala Rico tuviera razón y eso se me pasara.

Skipper: -Ay Rico quisiera que eso pasara- Me sentía muy mal con todo esto en eso Cabo llego.

Cabo: -Skipper deberías hablar con Marlene en verdad es muy mal- Se sentí la peor persona del mundo por haber hecho eso.

Skipper: -Soy lo peor que le pudo pasar a este universo- Y solo oculte mi rostro hasta que escuche una voz.

Marlene: -¿Skipper podemos hablar?- Levante la mirada y la vi.

Narrado por Marlene.

No quede conforme con lo que Cabo me había dicho así que decidí hablar con Skipper pero el solo me miro.

Marlene: -¿Es un sí o qué?- Estaba enojada por la forma en la que me había terminado.

Skipper: -No perdón es un si- Se levantó Cabo y Rico se fueron.

Marlene: -No creo tu tonta explicación dime la verdad Skipper- Quería saberlo la explicación de Cabo no me dejo convencida.

Skipper: -Esa es la explicación si no me quieres creer es tu problema- Pero envidia mi mirada como cuando me termino.

Marlene: -Dime la verdad Skipper- Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme.

Skipper: -Solo déjame Marlene tengo muchos problemas como para pensar en ti- Sus palabras me dolieron eran más importantes sus problemas que yo.

Marlene: -Eliges tus problemas antes que to eso demuestra lo mucho que yo te importaba- Eso me frustrada y mucho.

Skipper: -Mira cuando sepas todo lo que en realidad paso será tarde porque yo estaré destruido!- Esas palabras me alteraron.

Marlene: -Skipper no hagas ninguna estupidez por favor- Tenía miedo de que algo malo se hiciera.

Skipper: -No haré ninguna estupidez por favor Marlene si eres tan amable de irte- No sé qué le pasaba pero mejor me iba o esto iba terminar en una grande pelea.

Marlene: -Bien no volveremos a hablar adiós Skipper- Dije y me fui me dejo ir.

**Nota de la autora: Perdonen la tardanza solo la escuela anda loca y eso bueno ya se vio más y este será el final de la pareja.**

**¿Se olvidarán? **

**¿Qué harán Kowalski y Doris?**

**¿Qué sucederá con Espiráculo?**

**No dejen de leernos dejen sus comentario nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 El primer enfrentamiento

Hola mis queridos lectores lo sé no subí dos días pero la explicación se las dejo al final y gracias por seguir leyendo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 18: El primer enfrentamiento.

Narrado por Skipper.

No tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa no me sentía de ánimos para reclamos o estar el resto del día acostado en mi habitación solo caminaba sin rumbo se hacía cada vez mas de noche.

Espiráculo: -No es bueno ir solo por la calle- Voltee y estaba parado mirándome penetrantemente.

Skipper: -Tienes razón porque aparecen tipos detestable como tú- No dejaría vencerse no por él.

Espiráculo: -No juegues conmigo Skipper que yo juego mucho mejor a esto- Dijo acercándose a mí.

Skipper: -¿Que pretendes atacarme y después que?- La verdad solo seguía en esto porque no quería que les hiciera daño a mis amigos.

Espiráculo: -Que más quisiera eso pero no sería tan divertido como perseguirte a ti y a tus amigos- Dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

Skipper: -Déjanos en paz!- No atacaría aun no podía.

Espiráculo: -Los dejaré en paz cuando haya cumplido para lo que me contrataron hacer- Odiaba esa manera suya de meter mucho a su secuaz.

Skipper: -Le seguimos la pista a tu secuaz créeme descubriremos quien es y cuando lo hagamos caerás tu igual- Estaba muy seguro de eso.

Espiráculo: -No tienen idea de quien es creen saber quién es pero no lo sabrán en realidad- Espiráculo hablaba de una forma que era difícil entender.

Skipper: -Sabes no ganarás- Dije muy seguro.

Espiráculo: -Me haces reír Skipper pero si tan seguros están encuéntrenme en el deposito abandonado- Dijo para después retirarse, llame tan rápido como pude a los chicos para reunirnos e ir a ese lugar.

Kowalski: -Buen ya nos tienes aquí ¿cuál es el plan?- No tenía un plan ni nada pero teníamos que ir.

Skipper: -No tengo un plan pero es una oportunidad única- Trataba de idear uno pero no conocía su forma de atacar.

Rico: -Atacar!- La idea no era mala pero no podíamos hacer solo eso.

Cabo: -¿No podemos entrar sigilosamente y solo atacar?- Quizás tenía razón pero había un problema con su plan.

Skipper: -Quizás pero nos estará esperando- Cualquier plan fallaría.

Kowalski: -Solo queda ir a ver que pasara es lo único que se me ocurre- Era lo único que teníamos así que lo haríamos, fuimos hasta el lugar entramos sin miedo.

Espiráculo: -Valla así que vinieron cuando pudieron me gusta su entusiasmo- Estaba oscuro no sabíamos dónde estaba.

Skipper: -¿Estamos aquí que más quieres?- Quería acabar esto de una vez por todas.

Espiráculo: -Antes que todo déjenme decirles que no es nada contra de ustedes excepto tu Kowalski así que Rico y Cabo pueden irse si así lo desean- Le hice señas a Cabo y Rico para que se fueran no quería que ellos salieron heridos.

Cabo y Rico: -No!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Espiráculo: -Bueno si así lo desean claro que los dejo, ataquen- Dijo y muchos tipos salieron nos alarmados.

Skipper: -Chicos no se alarmen podremos con todos pero no se alejen- Y así empezamos la pelea yo sabía más o menos el más experto en esto era Rico él podía más que nosotros así después de un largo tiempo con algunos golpea graves pudimos con todos.

Espiráculo: -Impresionado es poco pudieron con ellos pero yo soy superior a todos- Dijo apareciendo de la oscuridad de una esquina.

Skipper: -No te tenemos miedo- Dije al mismo tiempo que lo encaraba.

Espiráculo: -Verán mi cara pero uno de ustedes si me tendrá miedo- En ese momento se quitó la máscara lo vi pero no lo reconocí solo oí a Kowalski hablar.

Kowalski: -Francis!- Grito sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Era él no podía creerlo el hermano de Doris era en realidad Espiráculo muchas cosas vieron sentido por qué decía que solo yo lo conocía pero a la vez recordé como Doris lo quería demasiado no podría lastimarlo sin lastimarla a ella.

Espiráculo: -Me alegra que aún me recuerdes- Pero no tenía lentes ni nada y vi su ojo, tenía un ojo mecánico con luz roja.

Kowalski: -Pero Francis porque hacer esto no entiendo dijiste que era por Doris pero eres su hermano- No entendía él había dicho que la amaba pero es su hermano.

Espiráculo: -Lo que te dije es cierto pero como hacer algo si tú estabas de por medio- Dijo con rencor hacia mí.

Kowalski: -Eres su hermano ella te quiere mucho eres su única compañía cuando sus padres viajan nunca trataría de alejarla se ti ni nada- Trataba de razonar con él Doris lo quería demasiado y yo a ella.

Espiráculo: -No lo entiendes Kowalski la quiero solo para mí- Dijo acercándose a mí.

Skipper: -Ey detente Espiráculo- Dijo Skipper poniéndose delante de mí.

Espiráculo: -Pinza de cromo detenlos- Y un hombre muy grande salió y tomo a los chicos.

Kowalski: -No suéltalos ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- Esto sería entre él y yo solamente.

Espiráculo: -Lo sé solo me aseguro de que no interfieran con nuestros asuntos solamente- Los chicos luchaban por soltarse pero ella inútil el tipo era muy fuerte.

Kowalski: -Escucha no quiero tener conflictos contigo ambos queremos a Doris y ella nos quiere a ambos- Trate de sonar lo más lógico posible.

Espiráculo: -Ella solo me quera a mí porque tú ya no la veras- Y empezó a atacarme trate de evitar algunos golpes pero era muy hábil.

Kowalski: -Francia por favor piénsalo ella será muy infeliz si algo nos pasara- Fue mi último intento por que esto quedara hasta aquí pero solo me golpeó la cabeza y mi vista se nublo y ya no supe más.

Narrado por Skipper.

El tipo nos tenía bien agarrados vimos como Kowalski y Espiráculo empezaron a pelear pero en eso Kowalski le hablo pero Espiráculo no lo escucho y lo golpeó vimos cómo Kowalski caía al suelo desmayado y unos tipos llegaron y se lo llevaron detrás de él Espiráculo para después que el tipo nos soltará y desapareciera.

Skipper: -Kowalski!- Grite esperando una respuesta.

Cabo: -Se lo llevo!- Cabo se oía muy alterado por todo esto.

Rico: -Doris!- Tenía razón era hermano de Doris ahora solo ella nos podía ayudar así que fuimos lo más rápido posible a su casa.

Skipper: -Doris!- Dije golpeando su puerta, uno de mis amigos había sido secuestrado por así decirlo por su hermano.

Doris: -¿Chicos que pasa?- Tenia cara de sueño creo que la habíamos despertado.

Rico: -Francis!- Grito Rico creo que todos estábamos muy alterados por esto.

Doris: -¿Qué pasa con Francis?- Pregunto exaltada se preocupaba por su hermano.

Cabo: -Se llevó a Kowalski!- Dijo cabo ella solo lo miro con sorpresa y sin creerlo.

Doris: -No puede ser él no sería capaz de eso- Dijo como si quiera que fuera mentira.

Skipper: -Escucha Francis lo conocíamos como Espiráculo llevaba semanas diciéndonos que quería destruirnos a Kowalski por ti y a mí porque alguien lo había contratado pero hoy lo vimos y se llevó a Kowalski.

Doris: -Ay no no debemos salir a buscarlo!- Dijo saliendo y caminando.

Skipper: -¿Tienes idea de donde pueda estar?- Caminaba hacia una determinada dirección como si supiera.

Doris: -Si hay un lugar en el que podría estar- Dijo caminando más rápido teníamos que encontrar a Kowalski cuanto antes.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Despertaba me dolía mucho la cabeza habían poca luz estaba amarrado a la silla trate de librarme pero fue inútil.

Espiráculo: -Con que no te sientes tan fuerte ahora verdad- Dijo en un eco imposible de saber de dónde venía la voz.

Kowalski: -Oye Francis por favor ya no quiero más problemas contigo- De verdad era la adoración de Doris y que yo estuviera así con su hermano le dolería.

Espiráculo: -Que me llames Espiráculo!- Dijo saliendo de la oscuridad y dándome una cachetada.

Kowalski: -Francis podemos arreglar esto por favor no quieres hacer esto- No me importaba lo que acababa de pasar solo quería acabar este pleito.

Espiráculo: -Francis murió con mi ojo grábate bien mi nombre y claro que quiero hacer esto me haz robado a la persona que más quería y ahora lo pagarás- Dijo golpeándome.

Kowalski: -Escucha Espiráculo yo no te robe a nadie entiéndelo- Mi voz se oía débil por el golpe.

Espiráculo: -Si no hubieras estado tú ella solo estaría conmigo!- Dijo sosteniendo mi barbilla.

Kowalski: -¿Que harás conmigo?- Tenía miedo estaba completamente a su merced.

Espiráculo: -Ni siquiera podrás imaginarlo torturarte seria lo mejor que pudiera pasar- Y se alejó de mí.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo por favor no tienes que hacer esto podremos arreglarlo- Mis últimos intentos de que evitara todo esto.

Espiráculo: -Tienes razón no tengo que hacer esto pero quiero hacerlo- Y comenzó a reír como loco maniático.

Kowalski: -Estas loco eso que tienes es una obsesión- Dije explotando de enojo.

Espiráculo: -Continua hablando no dirás nada que haga cambiar de opinión- Ya no podía verlo solo escucharlo.

Kowalski: -Francis detente!- Vi como acercaba una maquina hasta mí no tenía idea de lo que hacía pero no sería nada bueno.

Narrado por Skipper.

Seguíamos a Doris teníamos que apurarnos no sabía lo que Espiráculo podría hacerle solo sé que no sería nada bueno.

Skipper: -¿Doris falta poco?- Solo quería evitar que le hiciera algo grave.

Doris: -No es ahí- Dijo señalando una casa pequeña aparentemente abandonada.

Skipper: -Muy bien chicos entremos con cautela no sabemos si Espiráculo nos estará esperando o no- No quería que otro de ellos saliera herido.

Cabo: -Tu deberías quedarte aquí Doris puede ponerse complicado la misión- No sabíamos que tan peligroso podía ser esto.

Doris: -De ninguna manera yo entraré dudo que Francis me haga algo- Dijo entrando a la casa creo que no entendía lo que era cautela.

Rico: -Despejado- Al parecer no estaba nadie aquí malo para nosotros.

Doris: -Bajemos al sótano- Dijo Doris y abrió una puerta que parecía un armario pero se abrió dejando ver una escaleras.

Skipper: -Bien no sabemos que habrá allá abajo así qué tengan cuidado- Comenzamos a bajar sin hacer ruido vimos que no era un sótano era mucho mas grande caminamos por el corredor hasta que alguien nos atacó.

Cabo: -Es pinza de cromo!- Era el sujeto que nos detuvo cuando Espiráculo se llevo a Kowalski.

Rico: -Yo encargarme- Dijo Rico y empezó a pelear no quería dejarlo solo pero debíamos rescatar a Kowalski corrimos tan rápido como nuestros pies nos permitieron al entrar vimos una maquina cerca de Kowalski y Espiráculo operándola.

Skipper: -Suéltelo Espiráculo!- El volteo su mirada hacia nosotros pero a quien principalmente vio es a Doris.

Espiráculo: -¿Doris que haces aquí?- Y se acercó a nosotros lentamente.

Doris: -Solo suéltalo por favor Francis no compliquemos más esto hermano- Doris trato de acercarse a él pero no lo permitimos.

Espiráculo: -¿Viniste por él?- Grito con desesperación.

Doris: -Vine por ti para que hagas una locura más- Pero Espiráculo se apartó lejos.

Espiráculo: -No podrán hacer nada y créanme ahora él nunca los volverá a ver- Comenzó a reír y sus secuaces comenzaron a salir eran más que la otra vez esto se complicaba pero no sería nada que no pudiéramos cumplir.

**Nota de la autora: Verán me quede sin luz y me fue imposible subir espero y me perdonen y ya volveré a subir diario si es que no vuelve a ver un problema con la luz o el internet gracias por su comprensión y seguir leyendo.**

**¿Podrán rescatar a Kowalski?**

**¿Qué hará Espiráculo?**

**¿Saldrán juntos de esto? **

**No dejen de leernos dejen sus comentario nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Nunca podremos estar juntos

Hola mis queridos lectores pues ya me compuse de los días que no subí y trato pero ya saben cómo es la escuela pero sin más demora el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 19: Nunca podremos estar juntos.

Narrado por Skipper.

Vimos que Espiráculo activo la máquina y Kowalski comenzó a retorcerse de dolor tenía que llegar a él.

Doris: -Lo estas lastimando para por favor Francis- Escuche decir a Doris mientras corría hacia Kowalski.

Espiráculo: -No me detendré!- Grito y dos de sus secuaces me detuvieron trate de pelear pero cada vez me llegaban muchos más esto se complicaba.

Rico: -Boom- Oí a Rico y hubo una explosión agradecí que llegara mientras los secuaces veían la explosión aproveche para noquearlos y me acerque a Kowalski note que ya estaba desmayado así que lo solté y lo cargue.

Skipper: -Rico, Cabo necesito que me despejen el camino- Necesitaba sacar a Kowalski de aquí antes de que Espiráculo tratara de hacerle algo.

Cabo: -Son demasiados Skipper- Era cierto aunque ahora estaba Rico aún eran demasiados para nosotros.

Skipper: -Doris llévatelo aun lugar seguro después nos avisas- Dije entregándole a Kowalski y evitando que la siguieran o algo.

Espiráculo: -Doris vuelve aquí!- Espiráculo iba detrás de ella pero yo lo seguí.

Skipper: -Detente Espiráculo ella acaba de perder cualquier respeto hacia ti no hagas que pierda el cariño- Dije deteniéndolo y encarándolo.

Espiráculo: -Nunca tuve su cariño porque tu amigo me lo robo- Dijo y comenzó nuestra lucha.

Skipper: -Ella te quería porque eres su hermano y solo eso entiéndelo estas obsesionado con ella- Se ve que no era malo solo cambio de lado.

Espiráculo: -Créeme Skipper no solo iré por ti y por Kowalski si no todos me retorno y ahora lo pagarán con sus vidas- Dijo estrellándome contra la pared.

Skipper: -Detén todo esto Espiráculo y no pasara nada- Veis mal a Espiráculo muy lastimado psicológicamente.

Espiráculo: -Me vengare de ustedes aunque sea lo último que haga!- Dijo golpeándome muy fuerte a lo cual caí al piso.

Skipper: -No creas que ganaste- Esta lucha no se quien la gano con exactitud rescatamos a Kowalski pero Espiráculo ha sido más hábil.

Espiráculo: -Retirada! Nos volveremos a encontrar y no saldrán tan bien- Dijo retirándose junto con sus secuaces.

Skipper: -Rico, Cabo reúnanse- Dije recuperándome del golpe y llamándolos enseguida regresaron.

Rico: -Kowalski- Tenia que averiguar a donde había ido Doris junto con él.

Cabo: -Llámale para saber dónde están- Tome mi celular y le marque contesto después de un tiempo.

Skipper: -¿Doris dónde están?- Espere su respuesta y me sorprendí donde estaban.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba sola en mi casa mi padre tenía una cena con su jefe y mi madre lo acompaño estaba triste por lo recién pasado con Skipper pero no se podía hacer nada él lo había decidido y no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba acostada en la sala de mi casa viendo televisión hasta que oí que alguien me levante y fui a ver quién era.

Marlene: -¿Doris que haces aquí?- Vi que traía a Kowalski desmayado parecía.

Doris: -Luego te explicó podrías ayudarme con él- Deje que entrara y pusimos a Kowalski en el sofá lo revisamos solo tenía unos golpes y quemaduras leves.

Marlene: -¿Ahora me dirás que pasa?- Todo estaba muy extraño.

Doris: -Mi hermano no era lo que yo pensé resulta que no se me quiere demasiado y no deja que nadie este conmigo por eso le hizo esto a Kowalski y quiere hacer lo mismo con los chicos- Eso no me aclaro todo solo en parte.

Marlene: -No entendí del todo porque tu hermano lo haría- Pero en ese momento sonó su celular se levantó a contestarlo y cuando volvió note que estaba algo extraña.

Doris: -Los chicos viene para acá a ver a Kowalski- Dijo sentándose al lado de él y cuidándolo más que una madre a su hijo otra vez alguien tocaba la puerta supuse que eran los chicos fui a abrir y me encontré con Skipper.

Skipper: -Oh disculpa solo vinimos por Kowalski- Dijo pero note que el igual traía golpes más diría yo.

Marlene: -Si pasen está en la sala- Ellos entraron y fueron directo a la sala quería saber que pasaba.

Doris: -¿Y Francis?- Posiblemente era su hermano.

Skipper: -Pues escapó pero dijo que se vengaría de nosotros- Eso me preocupaba que habían hecho para que su hermano quisiera hacerles daño.

Doris: -Francis era lo único que tenía y ahora mírenlo- Comenzó a llorar tratamos de consolarla pero era difícil su hermano se había vuelto loco de sed de venganza.

Cabo: -Si de verdad te quiere volverá a ser el mismo- No conocía a su hermano pero se veía

Doris: -Eso espero- Dijo dejando de llorar no me gustaba verla así.

Skipper: -¿Doris no ha despertado?- Kowalski se veía mal pero ya hubiera despertado.

Doris: -No está algo débil creo que es por eso- Me sentía mal por el pero no sabía porque le habían hecho eso.

Skipper: -Doris trataremos de no hacerle nada a tu hermano pero no podemos prometer nada- Dijo Skipper en ese momento cruzamos miradas pero el inmediatamente se volteo.

Doris: -Cambio mucho desde su accidente- Muy bien todos hablaban de un tipo que no conocía y aun no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cabo: -Tu hermano solo cambio pero estoy seguro que te quiere- Creo que Cabo trataba de animarla.

Rico: -Loco- Valla se ve que Rico iba solo al grano del asunto.

Skipper: -Ciertamente tu hermano se le zafo un tornillo pero lo solucionaremos- Dijo Skipper para retirarse note que Cabo Rico y Doris miraban a Kowalski esperando que despertara aproveche y seguí a Skipper.

Marlene: -¿Skipper podemos hablar?- Él estaba de espaldas volteo a verme y solo sé que el tiempo se detuvo.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Me sentía mareado sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo comencé a abrir los ojos a la primera persona que vi fue a Doris.

Doris: -Kowalski!- Dijo y se lanzó hacia mi abrasándome muy fuerte quería saber que había pasado.

Kowalski: -Wow jeje tranquila estoy bien solo me duele un poco el cuerpo- La verdad el dolor comenzaba a bajar.

Doris: -Ay perdón me emocione- Dijo separándose de mi pero yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Kowalski: -No te preocupes- Dije acercándola a mí y abrasándola.

Rico: -Uhhhh- No había nota que Cabo y Rico nos miraban con sonrisas picaras no me separe pero me puse rojo.

Kowalski: -¿Bueno am y Skipper?- No me gustaba como me veían mientras abrazaba a Doris.

Cabo: -Salió a tomar aire pero ahora debe de estar hablando con Marlene- Me sorprendió hasta donde se Skipper había decidido alejarse de ella pero no siempre se puede.

Kowalski: -¿Que paso con Espiráculo?- Despertaba aquí en no sé qué casa y no sabía que había pasado con él.

Cabo: -Pues huyó pero dijo que esta vez haría por los cuatro- Eso era malo antes solo iba por dos de nosotros y ahora iba por los cuatro.

Kowalski: -Valla chicos entonces tendremos que estar al pendiente por si se le ocurre volver a atacarnos- Desarrollar un plan para que no nos pasara nada era sencillo simplemente no debíamos separarnos.

Doris: -Lo siento tanto Kowalski por mi culpa mi hermano te odia- Dijo acostándose contra mi pecho ante las miradas atentas de Cabo y Rico ellos aún no sabían de esto ya que no tuve tiempo de decírselo.

Kowalski: -Escucha tú no tienes la culpa de esto solo me toco ser odiado por tu hermano- No quería que se sintiera culpable y con eso solo la enrede en mis brazos mientras Rico y Cabo reían muy disimuladamente.

Doris: -¿No les has dicho verdad?- Creo que también ella se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Rico y Cabo.

Cabo: -Creo que ustedes ya son más que amigos- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Rico: -Mua mua- Solo pude reír ante eso era muy gracioso estar ahora así con ella y ellos burlándose de eso.

Kowalski: -Rico porque no te vas con tu novia y haces eso- Dije me molestaba que me vieran así con Doris era tan no se no me gustaba para nada.

Rico: -Trabajando- Su novia trabajaba así que no era que se vieran mucho pero cuando lo hacían nada podía separarlos.

Cabo: -Bueno ya los dejamos solos vamos Rico- Dijo y fueron a la cocina supongo que tanta acción les abrió el apetito.

Doris: -Deberíamos conseguirle una novia a cabo- Dijo empezando a acariciar mis brazos.

Kowalski: -Seguramente él ya está en eso- Dije riendo por su propuestas y después bese su frente.

Doris: -¿Seguro que estas bien?- Supongo que aún se sentía mal de que fuera su hermano el que me golpeara y eso.

Kowalski: -Descuida solo estoy algo cansado fue mucho por hoy- Creo que de los cuatro a mí me había ido peor.

Doris: -Duerme un rato fue mucho por hoy- Dijo acariciándome el pecho.

Kowalski: -De acuerdo pero solo un rato- Dije acomodándome no quería dormir mucho por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Doris: -Tú tranquilo descansa- Me dijo yo solo comencé a cerrar los ojos a pesar de no ser mi mejor día mejoró cuando la vi.

Narrado por Skipper.

Voltee y vi a Marlene pero de que quería hablar conmigo la última vez lo habíamos dejado claro o eso creía yo.

Skipper: -Claro Marlene ¿sobre qué?- No tenía idea de que quería hablar pensé que todo estaba más que claro.

Marlene: -Es por él que terminaste conmigo- Creo que se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba en peligro y todo los que me rodeaban.

Skipper: -¿En que cambiaría lo que te dijera?- No quería admitirlo prefería que me odiara para que se alejará.

Marlene: -Necesito saber Skipper- Dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome a los ojos.

Skipper: -Bueno estoy en riesgo y todos los que me rodean así que no podemos estar juntos- Dije para después tratar de entrar a la casa.

Marlene: -Skipper espera- Solo me detuve y la mire tenía la mirada agachada no sabía que quería decirme.

Skipper: -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo.

Marlene: -Te quiero- Dijo para besarme, beso que yo correspondí.

Skipper: -Yo a ti pero mientras Espiráculo este no podremos si cuando esto haya pasado y tu aún me quiere tal vez podríamos intentarlo- Dije acariciando sus labios con los míos.

Marlene: -Te esperaré tranquilo- Dijo dándome un corto beso y metiéndose a la casa, yo después me metería a la casa para ver a Kowalski y Doris dormidos me pareció lindo que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Skipper: -Te encontraremos Espiráculo y te detendremos para así después poder estar con ella y solo con ella.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno vieron que ellos más que pudieron con su primera batalla con Espiráculo pero él está decidido a vencerlos a todos estas cosas y más se revelarán en otro capítulo.**

**¿Qué harán con Espiráculo?**

**¿Qué sucederá con Skipper y Marlene? **

**¿Cuál será su siguiente plan? **

**No dejen de leernos dejen sus comentario nos leemos mañana.**

**Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 Te encontraremos

Hola mis queridos lectores pues habrá un pequeño cambio en cuanto a cuando subiré los capítulos pero esto es al final del capítulo y gracias sin más el capítulo de hoy

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 20: Te encontraremos.

Narrado por Skipper.

Esperamos a que amaneciera para retirarnos no podíamos quedarnos tal vez Espiráculo podría intentar algo y no quería que le hiciera algo a las chicas.

Skipper: -¿Bien que obtuvimos de lo de ayer?- Avanzábamos cada vez más con Espiráculo y como equipo.

Kowalski: -Bueno ganamos nuestro primer enfrentamiento contra Espiráculo sabemos además que tiene ayudantes y ya sabemos quién es- Dijo Kowalski apuntando todo en su computadora.

Skipper: -Ya es un avance pero dime más sobre él, Francis- La verdad solo lo conocía como Espiráculo pero no como él en realidad.

Kowalski: -Francis Night, era un chico muy interesado en la ciencia hasta que en un accidente donde se quemó el ojo desde ese día muchos dicen que cambio abandono la universidad y se quedó en casa ya no se le veía salir y eso ya hace un año y medio- Dijo finalmente eso explicaba su ojo mecánico y porque no dábamos tan fácilmente con él.

Cabo: -¿Entonces solo por un accidente se volvió así?- Muchas personas se podían volver locas por un accidente antes sufrido.

Kowalski: -Bueno eso parece pero la verdad que ya parece como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes- Dijo Kowalski aún seguía escribiendo.

Rico: -¿A qué te refieres?- Igual pensé eso tenía todo tan elaborado pero quería saber el punto de vista de Kowalski él era mejor en esto que yo.

Kowalski: -Bueno ya tenía secuaces él ya tenía un lugar donde operar tenía artefactos de tortura consiguió nuestra información se ve que ya lo venía haciendo y muy bien diría yo- Su punto de vista se veía mejor que él mío él tenía toda la razón.

Skipper: -¿Entonces qué supones?- Todo había cambiado ahora éramos un equipo y como equipo debemos de explorar todo lo posible.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo ya se dedicaba a esto además a él lo contrataron puede que ya haya sido contratado en varias ocasiones- Eso significaba que teníamos que vencer a Espiráculo en su propio juego.

Cabo: -Debemos encontrarlo y detenerlo Skipper no sabemos a cuanta gente a herido- Solo sabíamos una cosa y solo una debíamos detenerlo a como dé lugar.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Llegue a mi guarida el olor a pescado era inevitable dado el lugar donde se encontraba entre mis secuaces me veían con miedo pero yo solo tenía la vista al frente tenía un solo objetivo destruir a esos cuatro chicos.

Secuaz: -Señor que será lo siguiente que haremos- Yo solo me senté en mi silla pensando me gustaba esto normalmente cuando me contrataban hacia el trabajo muy rápido pero ahora era una cacería a ver quién ganaría pero se había vuelto personal.

Espiráculo: -Averigua en donde esta Doris- Le dije a mi primer secuaz me gustaba tener todo controlado.

Secuaz: -A la orden señor- Dijo retirándose voltee a ver a pinza de cromo tenía múltiples golpes debido a la lucha con Rico.

Espiráculo: -Pinza de cromo tu síguelos averigua que traman o cuál es su siguiente plan- Solo asintió y se retiro

Desconocido: -Sigo esperando que lo destruyas- Ese sujeto comenzaba a molestar.

Espiráculo: -Dame tiempo ahora voy contra los cuatro y si cae uno caen todos- Dije dándole la espalda.

Desconocido: -Eso me parece perfecto para ti pero yo solo quiero que destruyas uno así que date prisa- Dijo y se fue en verdad comenzaba a molestarme.

Secuaz: -Encontramos a su hermana está en clases señor- Dijo mi secuaz enseñándome su horario ya casi salía.

Espiráculo: -Bien ve con otros y tráela mantén contacto con pinza de cromo sobre la posición de ellos- Y se fue con otros dos mi plan saldría uno por uno caería.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba en la última clase del día con Doris pero no ponía atención pensaba y pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer ahora entendía mejor la razón por la que había terminado conmigo no quería verlo herido ni nada pero él debía arreglar esto y yo solo esperarlo.

Doris: -¿Marlene estas bien?- Quizás me vio tan distraída que pensó que algo me pasaba.

Marlene: -No solo pensaba en la situación de los chicos- Dije no quería decir más después de todo quien quería verlos destruidos era su hermano.

Doris: -Lo se mi hermano cambio mucho ya no lo reconozco espero y los chicos puedan hacer algo- Suponía que era difícil que tu hermano quiera destruir al chico que amabas.

Marlene: -Tranquila seguramente tu hermano se dará cuenta y reaccionara- No quería verla triste según sabia su hermano era como su única familia ya que sus padres nunca los atendían.

Doris: -Eso espero me dolerá perder a Francis- El timbre sonó Doris y yo iríamos a mi casa ya que no quería estar sola y Kowalski estaría todo el día ocupado encontrando a Espiráculo.

Marlene: -Lo bueno es que hoy es viernes y podremos pasar el fin de semana juntas- Creo que un fin de semana de chicas nos haría bien.

Doris: -Si solo para nosotras- Dijo pero tres sujetos se nos acercaron y tomaron a Doris.

Marlene: -Doris!- Dije forcejeando para que la soltará pero uno de los tipos me empujó y se llevaron a Doris.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Escribía todo lo que sabía trataba de averiguar dónde podría estar escondido pero la ciudad era grande y había muchos lugares por buscar y pistas no tenía muchas oí un celular sonar pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que oí como Skipper gritaba.

Skipper: -¿Como que se llevaron a Doris?- Pregunto Skipper alterado no sabía que pasaba pero ya estaba preocupado.

Kowalski: -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte alterado no tenía iré de que estaba pasando pero quería saberlo.

Skipper: -Si iremos para allá- Dijo Skipper colgando y volteando a mirarme pero no me gustaba su mirada.

Kowalski: -Ya habla- Dije realmente alterado no me estaba diciendo nada y me preocupe severamente.

Skipper: -Unos sujetos se llevaron a Doris- Dijo Skipper solo me quede ahí ante eso no sabia que hacer.

Kowalski: -Seguro fue Espiráculo, Skipper tenemos que hacer algo está loco puede hacerle algo- Tenía miedo de que Espiráculo le hiciera algo.

Cabo: -Kowalski tranquilízate ella estará bien- Sus palabras no hacían que me tranquilizar a ahora más que nunca debía encontrar a Espiráculo.

Skipper: -Por ahora vallamos con Marlene a que nos cuente exactamente lo que paso y ver que podemos averiguar- Skipper tenía razón era lo único que quedaba por hacer guarde mis cosas y no dirigimos a casa de Marlene.

Rico: -Tranquilo- Dijo Rico poniendo su mano en mi hombro agradecía eso pero nada me calmaba.

Kowalski: -Gracias Rico pero no estaré tranquilo hasta aje ella este a salvo- Llegamos entonces fue Skipper el que toco Marlene abrió la puerta desesperada y abrazo a Skipper.

Skipper: -Tranquilizante todo está bien- Supuse que el susto fue muy feo por eso se puso así.

Marlene: -Si perdón pasen- Dijo separándose de Skipper y entramos solo queria saber que había pasado con Doris.

Kowalski: -¿Marlene que paso?- Tenia que encontrar a Espiráculo y cualquier cosa que me dijera pudiera ser importante.

Marlene: -Íbamos saliendo de la escuela y tres tipos se nos acercaron y se la llevaron trate de evitarlo pero no pude- No la culpa ni nada sabía que ella haría lo posible por ella después de todo eran amigas.

Kowalski: -¿Y viste a los tipos que se la llevaron?- Tenia que confirmar que eran los secuaces de Espiráculo.

Marlene: -No solo llevaban una chaqueta con una langosta en el costado- Confirmado eran lo secuaces de Espiráculo.

Skipper: -Bien eran los secuaces de Espiráculo pero ay que averiguar a donde se la llevo- Eso trataba de hacer pero los lugares había muchos.

Marlene: -Solo recuerdo su asqueroso olor a pescado- Eso significaba que Espiráculo estaba en un lugar cerca de los peces.

Kowalski: - Hay muchos lugares en donde podría estar en la costa, una pescadería o simplemente un acuario- Dijo

Skipper: -Creo que lo único que tenemos por hacer es ir a todos esos lugares solo eso nos queda- No me gustaba pero era lo único.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Doris: -Francis suéltame!- Grito mi hermana pero preferí ignorarla esta en verdad enojado.

Espiráculo: -Bien según pinza de cromo ellos están averiguando donde puedo estar que ingenuos son ellos.

Doris: -No les hagas nada Francis recapacita por favor- Solo la mire enojado y muy disgustado por no haberme querido a mi.

Espiráculo: -Llámame Espiráculo entiéndelo y en cuanto a tus amigos y noviecito no pasaran créeme hermana lamentaran todo- Dije amenazante.

Doris: -No lo toques solo no es su culpa- Veía el miedo en sus ojos y eso lo quería me gustaba causar el miedo en la gente.

Espiráculo: -No haré nada veras como solo él llegara hasta aquí y todo será culpa tuya- Quería que se arrepentirá de elegirlo a él.

Doris: -Francis por favor me alejare de él pero no le hagas daño ya lo torturarte ya para- Odie ver como lloraba porque no tocara a ese tipo.

Espiráculo: -Doris explícame ¿porque lo elegiste a él y no a mí?- Antes que todo quería saber eso.

Doris: -Eres mi hermano Francis entenderlo te quiero demasiado nuestros padres nos ignoran y tú siempre me cuidaste nadie puede cambiar eso pero él es el chico con el que quiero estar- No entendía que yo la quería para mi.

Espiráculo: -Y que tenía él que yo no, yo soy mucho más listo que él yo siempre he estado contigo y desde luego nunca te abandone pero él nunca te hizo caso y sin embargo aquí estas suplicando por él- Dije más que colérico.

Doris: -Entiende Francis yo nunca te poder ver como lo que eres un hermano para esto antes de que alguien salga herido- Pero no se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

Espiráculo: -Es tarde Doris el y sus amigo pagarán muy caro todo y tu estarás en primera fila para verlo- Dije dándome vuelta empezó a gritar mi nombre pero la ignore.

Narrado por Skipper.

Quizás seria una tarea difícil encontrar a Espiráculo ya que había muchos lugares donde podría estar pero no descansaríamos hasta encontrarlo.

Skipper: -Vámonos chicos tenemos muchos lugares en donde buscar y no mucho tiempo- Dije saliendo seguido por Kowalski Rico y Cabo.

Cabo: -¿A dónde iremos primero?- Pregunto Cabo seria cansado pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Skipper- A la costa- Dije no lo sé pero es mucho que cubrir y sería bueno hacerlo entre más pronto mejor.

Kowalski: -Hay que darnos prisa- dijo obviamente Kowalski preocupado nunca lo había visto asi.

Rico: -¿Doris bien?- Yo igual me preguntaba lo mismo si Doris estaría bien peor teníamos que pensar positivo al menos por Kowalski.

Nos encaminamos teníamos la esperanza de que fuera ahí cuando llegamos analizamos la zona hasta ya ultima piedra lo hicimos pero nada aquí el olor no era tan fuerte como para que se impregnada en los tipos así que descartamos ese lugar.

Cabo: -Buscamos y no era aquí ahora ¿a qué lugar vamos?- Mire a Kowalski para que nos dijera cual sería el siguiente lugar.

Kowalski: -Pues a la pescadería es más probable ahí- Nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible a la pescadería el tiempo era oro. Y así como en la costa no encontramos nada nos frustrados mucho.

Rico: -Nada!- La frustración nos estaba ganando y era de esperarse solo no la encontrábamos.

Kowalski: -No puede ser el único lugar es el acuario ay que apurarnos- Empezó a correr estaba muy desesperado llegamos al acuario empezamos a buscar pero tampoco había nada.

Cabo: -Tampoco hay nada- Me preocupe mucho hasta que vimos un secuaz entrando con artefactos por una compuerta entonces este si era el lugar.

Skipper: -Muy bien chicos aquí es pero hay que ser precavidos un error y Espiráculo puede lastimarla ¿entendido?- Aquí empezaríamos teníamos que lograr esto a como diera lugar.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno estoy en temporada de exámenes así que subiere un día sí y un día no para evitar que esperen mucho tiempo y gracias nos leemos el sábado.**

**¿Lograrán detenerlo?**

**¿Salvarán a Doris?**

**¿Saldrán ilesos? **

**No dejen de leernos dejen sus comentario nos leemos el sábado.**

**Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Sin ti

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia creo que cada vez se pone mejor y a su gusto y pues sin más aquí el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 21: Sin ti.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Entramos precavidos al lugar no sabíamos que podía pasar pero yo solo quería salvar a Doris al parecer entrar era fácil lo difícil seria salir nos escabullimos pero no había tanta vigilancia creo que nadie había intentado entrar o si no tendría mas vigilancia nos escondidos detrás de unas cajas vimos a Espiráculo pero no a Doris.

Espiráculo tenía la mirada perdida era obvio que pensaba la pregunta era en que yo solo quería saber que Doris estaba bien me preocupaba cada segundo que pasaba pero alguien nos detuvo era pinza de cromo nos empujó contra las cajas e inmediatamente todos no rodearon Espiráculo solo sonreía como si nos estuviera esperando.

Espiráculo: -Temía que no llegaran me empezaba a preocupar- Dijo sarcásticamente sonriéndonos.

Kowalski: -¿Donde esta Doris?- Pregunte era por lo único que estaba aquí.

Espiráculo: -A donde tu elegiste que se fuera, te lo advertí Kowalski y no escuchaste ahora no la volverás a ver- Al escuchar eso sentía que algo se quebraba en mí.

Skipper: -Deja de decir mentiras Espiráculo- Grito Skipper pero yo ya no sabía que creer.

Espiráculo: -No me crean quien salió perdiendo fueron ustedes les dije que conmigo no se podía- Dijo dándonos la espalda.

Cabo: -Kowalski no le creas solo lo hace por hacerte sentir mal- Debía pensar eso y no lo peor.

Kowalski: -Si tienen razón chicos gracias- Dije pero de verdad quería saber dónde estaba Doris.

Espiráculo: -Espera ¿piensas que está muerta? Crees que mataría a mi hermana estas paranoico de verdad-

Kowalski: -¿Entonces que le hiciste?- De verdad quería saber que pasaba con ella.

Espiráculo: -Nada simplemente logre que se olvidara de ti- No entendía a lo que se refería.

Kowalski: -¿Qué quieres decir?- Solo quería saber que ella estaba bien que no paso lo que yo pensaba.

Espiráculo: -Ya lo veras, Doris ven- Y Doris entro pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver raro y se puse al lado de Espiráculo.

Kowalski: -Doris!- Trate de acercarme a ella pero los secuaces me lo impidieron pero de verdad quería sacarla de aquí.

Doris: -¿Espiráculo quien es este que sabe mi nombre?- Todo eso me extraño ella llamaba a Espiráculo por su nombre además parecía no conocerme.

Espiráculo: -Solo uno de los tipos que quiero destruir no es nadie importante- No entendía de verdad nada.

Skipper: -Doris de que está pasando aléjate de Espiráculo- Dijo Skipper yo no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Doris: -¿Como saben mi nombre?- Entendí todo Espiráculo había borrado su memoria esa era la única explicación posible.

Espiráculo: -Porque son espías no te preocupes yo resolver esto- Y Doris se fue por donde había entrado.

Kowalski: -¿Que le hiciste?- Pregunte no sé si lleno de furia o se tristeza por lo que le había hecho.

Espiráculo: -La hice olvidar todo como la ignorabas mientras ella daba todo por ti como lloraba porque pensaba que era invisible para ti la hice olvidar su dolor- Sus palabras me hirieron era cierto hice sufrir mucho a Doris.

Cabo: -Kowalski ella se ve muy feliz contigo ahora- Sus palabras me hicieron recordad lo poco que estuve con ella.

Rico: -Espiráculo loco, Doris te ama- Dijo Rico mirándome sinceramente pero a pesar de eso notoria evitar sentirme mal.

Espiráculo: -Bien así me sentía yo Kowalski destruido te dije que te haría sufrir y que mejor que así- Y empezó a reír.

Cabo: -Tuviste que jugar sucio para lograrlo- No me importaron mucho sus palabras de verdad me sentía destruido.

Espiráculo: -Es tu día de suerte Skipper estoy tan feliz que no te destruir ahora sin embargo aun voy por los cuatro suerte- Dijo Golpeándose y retirándose por la misma puerta que Doris.

Skipper: -Bien chicos retirémonos pero volveremos Espiráculo- No quería abandonar la habitación sin hablar con ella.

Kowalski: -Skipper espera- Los chicos me votaron a ver confundidos nos podíamos ir pero yo no queria.

Skipper: -Que quieres hacer Kowalski- Me miraron inseguro creo que se imaginaban que quería hacer.

Kowalski: -Debo hablar con ella- Dije tratando de acercarme a la puerta pero los secuaces me lo impidieron.

Cabo: -Ahora no es el momento Kowalski debemos irnos y planear algo mejor ahora que sabemos que Doris está bien- Tal vez tenía razón pero debía hablar con Doris ahora.

Rico: -Déjenlo- Dijo Rico abriéndome paso entre los secuaces y yo avance rápido entre ellos y entre no quería dejar a los chicos pero debía hablar con ella.

Fui por un corredor escuche voces así que decidí entrar, al hacerlo vi a Doris parada frente a Espiráculo voltearon a verme.

Espiráculo: -De verdad tu das muchos problemas- Dijo Espiráculo caminando hacia mí de una manera muy amenazadora pero no le tenía miedo.

Kowalski: -Sabes a lo que vengo Espiráculo- Supuse que el sí sabía a lo que venía en cambio Doris me veía confundida.

Espiráculo: -Tienes que retirarte antes de que me arrepienta y les haga daño a todos ustedes- No quería que pasara eso así que me retiraría.

Doris: -Déjame hablar con él Espiráculo- No sabía que pasaría si Espiráculo le había borrado la memoria no sabía de qué quería hablar conmigo.

Espiráculo: -Bien pero que sea rápido mientras iré a ver a sus amiguitos- No quería dejarlo ir pero era mi oportunidad de hablar con Doris.

Kowalski: -Escucha Doris aléjate lo más que puedas de Espiráculo…- Pero no me dejo terminar.

Doris: -Escúchame tu no me puedes decir de quien alejarme o no tú no eres nadie Espiráculo me contó todo el daño que me hiciste te dijo que te fueras vete- Dijo de una forma tan fría que me dolió

Kowalski: -Escucha sé que te hice daño pero estábamos tu y yo muy bien hasta que Espiráculo te llevo y no sé qué te hizo- Trate de acercarme a ella pero se alejó.

Doris: -No te creeré nada solo vete y cuidado que Espiráculo te destruirá a y te odio- Eso me dolió más que la primera vez que me lo dijo decidí no hacer nada mas solo salí se esa habitación vi a los chicos peleando solo golpearon a verme y les hice señas de que nos fuéramos.

Cabo: -¿Kowalski que paso con Doris?- Seguramente mi comportamiento fue tan extraño que lo notaron.

Kowalski: -Nada solo me odia- No quería demostrar verdaderamente mi dolor sabía que eso quería Espiráculo.

Skipper: -Sabes que solo es porque Espiráculo le hizo algo no te odia verdaderamente- Sabia que todos tratarían de animarme.

Rico: -Doris loca- De alguna manera tenían razón Espiráculo le había hecho algo pero eso no quitaba lo otro.

Kowalski: -Pero tiene razón yo en verdad le hice mucho daño- Solo miraba el piso sabía que era mi culpa merecía que me tratara así.

Cabo: -Pero no te dabas cuenta Kowalski ya verás que cuando recupere la memoria volverán a como estaban antes- Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Kowalski: -Será mejor que no recupere su memoria así no recordara todas esas veces que lloro por mí- Solo así sería ella feliz.

Skipper: -Pero Kowalski ¿estás seguro?- No lo sabía la verdad quizás si quizás no solo no quería pensar en esto.

Kowalski: -No sé solo no quiero pensar- Y camine un poco lejos de los chicos solo quería estar solo todo esto me resultaba muy difícil.

Llegamos a la casa de Marlene supongo que quería avisarle a Marlene que Doris estaba bien pero como estaba la situación entramos y yo me aleje un poco de los chicos me senté no sabía que hacer me sentía en verdad mal.

Cabo: -Kowalski ¿estarás bien?- La verdad ni yo mismo sabia eso solo quería estar solo con mis pensamientos.

Kowalski: -Si no te preocupes solo si no te molesta quisiera estar solo no me siento bien- Dije mirándolo el enseguida entendió que en verdad necesitaba estar solo.

Cabo: -Bien descuida si necesitas algo estaremos aquí- Dijo retirándose con los chicos y Marlene posiblemente nos quedaríamos solo unos minutos.

Empecé a pensar solo en lo bien que nos la habíamos pasado lo poco que estuvimos juntos y en lo feliz que me había hecho no podía creer que fuera tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de que ella me quería y entonces vino a la mente cuando la conocí.

**Flashback.**

**Llegaba tarde a la escuela me entretuve peleando con mis padres recién había conocido un chico algo peculiar de nombre Skipper no lo sé los dos estábamos solos y empezamos a conversar y así hemos estado llegue al salón y no vi al profesor así que entre vi a Skipper e iba a su lugar hasta que una voz me interrumpió.**

**Profesor: -¿Quién le dio permiso de pasar Sr Henderson?- Al parecer el profesor si estaba. **

**Kowalski: -Lo siento no lo vi- Odiaba que me regañara pero no podía hacer nada solo levantarme más temprano.**

**Profesor: -Esta bien pero siéntese junto a la señorita- Dijo señalando una banca en medio del salón solo bufé y fui a sentarme ella solo me miro me empezaba a incomodar solo mire hacia ella, ella volteo hacia el otro lado.**

**Kowalski: -A hola- Ya no era de prestar atención en clase y estaba algo aburrido así que preferí hablarle. **

**Doris: -Hola Kowalski- Saludo sonriéndome me sorprendí que supiera mi nombre y a la vez me sentía mal de que yo el suyo no. **

**Kowalski: -Valla así que sabes mi nombre je lo siento pero yo el tuyo no- Dije algo apenado por eso.**

**Doris: -No te preocupes soy Doris mucho gusto- Dijo estrechando mi mano con la suya no lo se note que se puso algo roja.**

**Kowalski: -¿No te aburre esta clase?- No la conocía bien así que no sabía bien de qué hablar con ella. **

**Doris: -Solo algo pero dime tu eres muy listo demasiado diría yo y ahora te aburre esta clase- Valla sí que sabía de mí.**

**Kowalski: -A veces por razones que no esperas que pasen cambias y ahora pues me aburre esta clase- Empecé a reír al igual ella pero muy bajo por el profesor.**

**Doris: -Si tienes razón y dime ¿tienes amigos? Es que siempre te veo algo solo- Yo siempre estaba solo no era difícil identificarme.**

**Kowalski: -Bueno recientemente conocí al chico nuevo y pues se puede decir que nos hicimos buenos amigos- No tanto pero él me caía bien.**

**Doris: -Oh que bien los dos eran muy solitarios pero ya sabes uno complementa al otro- No dejaba de mirarme algo extraño.**

**Kowalski: -Pues si por así decirlo- De igual manera le sonreí y así ella sonrió mas era extraño pero no le tome importancia. **

**Doris: -Era un chico muy lindo Kowalski- Me sorprendí ante eso yo no era un chico muy interesante que digamos.**

**Kowalski: -Pues tú también Doris felicítame a tu novio- Dije y antes de que me respondiera la campana sonó vi como Skipper me esperaba en la entrada.**

**Kowalski: Valla Doris que rápido se pasó el tiempo gracias nos vemos después- Dije y fui corriendo con Skipper. **

**Fin del Flashback **

Me pregunte si desde eso momento le guste o fue más atrás ya que sabía mucho de mí no lo sabía supongo que si soy súper malo en esto pero en verdad la extrañaba pero dejaría que fuera feliz si eso significaba que nunca me recordara.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Aquellos chicos se habían ido mi plan estaba más que bien destruirlos primero emocionalmente y después para siempre espere a que Doris y Kowalski terminarán de hablar quería ver si borrarle la memoria a Doris había funcionado vi salir a Kowalski e irse significaba que todo había resultado como lo planee.

Secuaz: -¿Los seguimos jefe?- Me pregunto mi secuaz momentos después de que salieron.

Espiráculo: -No por ahora tengo cosas que hacer- Dije recibiendo un llamada seguramente era del que me había contratado.

Desconocido: -Estas tardando mucho Espiráculo no sé si debería seguir confiando en ti- Quien me había contratado sí que estaba desesperado.

Espiráculo: -Tu podrías hacerlo están vulnerables- Dije ya que en un equipo si uno fallaba fallaban todos.

Desconocido: -Muy bien hecho seguiré dejándolo en tus manos y espero que los resultados sean más que buenos- Reí ante eso no sería el capaz de hacerlo por su lado.

Espiráculo: -Me parece buena idea créeme cuando lo haga no te quedara ninguna duda de que soy el mejor- Quería que muchos sintieran miedo al decir mi nombre.

Desconocido: -De acuerdo descuida ya lo veremos- Dijo y colgó odiaba que dudarán de mi trabajo.

Doris: -¿Y quién era Espiráculo?- No había notado que Doris estaba aquí yo le había contado todo así que no le extraño.

Espiráculo: -Solo quien me contrato descuida- Le había contado lo relacionado con esto.

Doris: -Espiráculo ¿seguro que todo lo que me dijiste sobre ese chico es cierto?- Me pregunto me pareció extraño su pregunta.

Espiráculo: -Muy seguro tu accidente no te nace recordar pero te lo aseguro- Todo debía salir como lo planeaba.

Doris: -Oh está bien te creo y te ayudaré- Sabia que esto saldría más que bien serian destruidos por alguien que querían.

Espiráculo: -Recuerda debes de avisarme todo lo que hacen y lastimarlo a como dé lugar- Debían de arrepentirse de haberme retado.

Doris: -Lo haré entonces deberé ir a la escuela e ignorar a todos los que me sigan que tú te equivocas ¿cierto?- Tenia que asegurarme de que nadie la pusiera en mi contra.

Espiráculo: -Cierto descuida pagara todo lo que te hizo- Los haría pagar y sufrir a todos se arrepentirán de haberme retado.

Narrado por Skipper.

Le contamos todo a Marlene sobre Doris se preocupó por su situación como estábamos todos no sabíamos que le había hecho exactamente Espiráculo solo que le había borrado su memoria.

Cabo: -Kowalski está muy mal dice que quiere estar solo- Nos dijo Cabo me preguntaba que le había dicho Doris.

Rico: -Pobre Kowalski- Todos nos preocupamos por el su situación sentimental estaba más o menos como la mía.

Marlene: -¿Creen que lo de Doris se pueda reparar?- Yo también quería saber eso no solo por Kowalski sino también por Doris.

Skipper: -No lo sé pero espero que si- Voltee a ver a Kowalski en verdad se veía muy mal no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Rico: -Hablarle a Perky- Creo que Rico debía llamarle a su novia tomo del brazo a Cabo y se fue.

Marlene: -Skipper deberías terminar esto antes de que salgan heridos- Creo que olvidamos decirle que yo era el objetivo.

Skipper: -Solo hay una manera de terminar esto y ya no hay vuelta atrás- Dije no quería decirle que yo era el objetivo principal.

Marlene: -Cuídate mucho Skipper- Dijo abrasándome y yo le correspondí me encantaba estar así con ella.

Skipper: -Lo haré tranquila- Estábamos tan abrasados que parecía que el mundo se detuvo.

Rico: -Skipper- Dijo Rico y Cabo entrando y nos vieron pero enseguida Marlene y yo nos separamos.

Skipper: -Sí ¿qué pasa Rico?- Ellos ya no sabían que hacer al parecer se dieron cuenta sé que estábamos abrasados.

Cabos: -Ah solo que ya es algo tarde y creo que deberíamos irnos- Dijo Cabo algo apenado.

Skipper: -Oh cierto- Dije los chicos seguía ahí apenado voltee la mirada hacia Kowalski él seguía igual.

Marlene: -Ve tú- Me dijo Marlene no sabía cómo estaba ahora Kowalski pero no lo dejaría solo me acerque a él y toque su hombro volteo a verme.

Skipper: -Oye debemos irnos pero ¿estás bien?- Sé que seguramente Cabo ya le había preguntado pero no hacia mal preguntárselo de nuevo.

Kowalski: -Solo me dolieron sus palabras pero seguro ella sufrió más por mi culpa así que lo merezco- No creo que sea igual pero realmente estaba afectado.

Skipper: -Ella te ama todos somos testigos nunca te diría eso solo lo dijo porque Espiráculo le hizo algo- Quería que dejara de sentirse culpable.

Kowalski: -No quiero que recuerde todo el dolor que le cause mejor que no recuerde nada- Dijo muy seguro se levantó y solo me miro resignado.

Skipper: -De acuerdo tú sabrás- Ya se daría cuenta de que tal vez no era la mejor decisión para nadie.

Kowalski: -Tu ¿si esto termina volverás con Marlene?- Esa era una pregunta que antes no sabría que responder pero ahora si sabía.

Skipper: -Si ella todavía me acepta claro que sí y tu deberías pensar lo mismo- Dije muy seguro y me fui hacia donde estaban Cabo y Rico seguido por Kowalski.

Cabo: -Entonces nos veremos después en la escuela- Teníamos que seguir planeando como derrotar a Espiráculo y evitar que él lo hiciera primero.

Skipper: -Seguro tenemos que seguir ideando planes no podemos dejar esto así- No nos dejaríamos derrotar por Espiráculo.

Kowalski: -Yo veré que podemos hacer- Dijo desanimado pero aun quería derrotar a Espiráculo eso era bueno.

Rico: -Apuntado- En verdad queríamos derrotar a Espiráculo eso era bueno no nos dejaríamos por él.

Marlene: -Suerte chicos y cuídense nos vemos en la escuela- Me alegraba que Marlene nos apoyara.

Skipper: -Si descuida Marlene- Dije sonriéndole y ella me devolvía la sonrisa me encantaba su sonrisa.

Kowalski: -Si chicos estoy algo cansado- De hecho todos lo estábamos buscamos como locos a Espiráculo y eso nos agotó.

Cabo: -Nos vemos Marlene buenas noches- Y con eso salimos de la casa de Marlene durante el camino nadie dijo nada no había mucho que decir y más por respeto a Kowalski sobre Doris.

Llego el momento en que tuvimos que tomar cada quien su camino nos despedidos algo diferente ya que Kowalski estaba mal llegue a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto Espiráculo tenía razón cada vez que pensábamos que estábamos un paso adelante de él en realidad él estaba dos pasos delante de nosotros.

Skipper: -Te detendremos Espiráculo nos has quitado cosas que amamos pero créeme esto ya es más que personal y no saldrás de esta- Dije mirando el techo y ya dispuesto a dormir.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno Espiráculo sí que es malo pero ellos pondrán lo mejor de su parte para detenerlo saben que ya no actualizo a diario por la escuela y el tiempo pero no tardo mucho como máximo cuatro días gracias.**

**¿Qué hizo Espiráculo con Doris?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora con Kowalski?**

**¿Idearan un plan para detener a Espiráculo? **

**No dejen de leernos dejen sus comentario y nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Bye. **


	22. Chapter 22 Venganza

Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un capítulo más y gracias por seguir leyendo y esta historia crecerá mejor de lo que esta y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 22: Venganza

Narrado por Doris.

Estaba preparándome para ir a la escuela Espiráculo me había dado instrucciones de vengarme de aquel chico y espiar a los otros pero no lo se me sentía rara al ver al chico sentía sinceridad en sus palabras y el verlo sentía cosas raras pero debía olvidarme de eso.

Espiráculo me había dicho que sufrí un accidente y por ello no recuerdo nada pero debía confiar en él después de todo era mi hermano en fin salí acompañada de uno de su secuaces no recordaba donde estaba la escuela y debía actuar normal cosa algo difícil pero lo intentaría.

Secuaz: -Aquí es señorita recuerde debe actuar como si nada y espiarlos cualquier cosa extraña contáctese con su hermano- Dijo y se fue para que nadie lo viera, entre a la escuela y espere a verlos llegar esa era mi misión y debía cumplirla, en eso un chico se me acerco.

Roger: -Hola Doris vine a ver si te vas a unir al coro- Dijo aquel chico muy simpático al parecer muy alto con singulares ojos verdes.

Doris: -Am claro nos veremos ahí- Espiráculo me había dicho que actuara lo más normal posible y eso hacía.

Roger: -Genial deja te doy los horarios y…- No lo deje continuar ya que vi que el chico entraba de nombre Kowalski creía no recordaba bien y bese al chico que me informaba lo del coro vi la expresión en su cara era de dolo pero en lugar de sentirme bien sentía un hueco en mi corazón vi cómo se retiraba lejos en ese momento me separe de él.

Doris: -Oh lo siento- Dije mientras seguía mirando a la dirección en que él se había ido.

Roger: -Pero Doris según se tú y Kowalski salían bueno se les ha visto muy juntos- Eso me parecía raro debido a todo lo que Espiráculo me había dicho.

Doris: -¿Seguro que él y yo?- No lo sé Espiráculo me había advertido que tratarían de quitarme de su lado pero este chico no pareciera que quisiera hacerlo.

Roger: -Bueno muchos comentaron que los vieron besándose no hace mucho- Dijo algo apenado quizás pensó cosas que no eran.

Doris: -Él y yo nada y perdona por esto- Ya estaba más que confundida por lo que acababa de decirme pero seguía de parte de Espiráculo.

Roger: -Bueno descuida y ten lo del coro nos vemos- Me entrego una hoja y se retiró muy apenado creo que no era normal que alguien lo besara de sorpresa.

Estaba algo perdida no recordaba nada y no sabía dónde estaban los salones por fin encontré el mío entre y me senté hasta atrás no recordaba que era esta materia y no quería que nadie notará mi falta de conocimiento, comenzaba a aburrirse hasta que lo vi entrar junto con los otros tres chicos no se veía bien me sentía mal por eso.

Marlene: -Doris tenemos que hablar- Me dijo una chica que se parecía a la descripción que Espiráculo me había dado.

Doris: -Seguro ¿de qué?- Ya estaba advertida sobre esta chica ahora solo debía saber que mentiras me diría.

Marlene: -Espiráculo te mintió te borro la memoria y no recuerdes que tú y Kowalski iban por algo serio hasta que Espiráculo intento hacerle daño- Todos decían que ese chico y yo teníamos algo pero no debía confiar en nadie.

Doris: -No me importan tus mentiras ni las de todos solo quiero venganza por el daño que me hizo- Quería dejarle en claro que no me dejaría por ella ni por nadie.

Marlene: -Espero y no te equivoques y lo pierdas- Me sentí mal al pensar eso esa sensación de pérdida ella se retiró pero no lo vi en toda la clase solo a sus amigos.

Salí, no lo sabia me sentía vacía quizás era el no tener recuerdos no quería estar en la otra clase llena de desconocidos aunque Espiráculo me ordenará espiarnos no tenía ganas de estar ahí salí un momento y entonces lo vi recargado en un árbol ocultando la mirada no sabía que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió fui hacia él.

Doris: -El no entrar a clases no te ayudara sabes- No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió él solo levanto la mirada y me miro con decepción y tristeza.

Kowalski: -Algo parecido me dijiste la primera vez que hablamos- Dijo mientras se volteaba por alguna razón eso me dolió.

Doris: -¿Y qué hiciste esa vez? ¿Romper mis ilusiones?- Quería recordarme porque hacia esto.

Kowalski: -Lo único que sé es que sabias mucho de mí más que mis propios padres- Dijo apenas mirándome.

Doris: -Cuando me dijeron todo lo que me hiciste te odie- Mi misión era esa destruirlo y darle el golpe final.

Kowalski: -Si recuerdo que una vez me lo dijiste y después nos besamos- Dijo sonriendo sínicamente no lo sabía si seria de mí.

Doris: -Te lo dije por una muy buena razón seguro- Quería saber que había pasado esa vez.

Kowalski: -Te quise alejar antes que tu hermano te hiciera daño- Dijo fríamente pero era imposible se suponía que un hermano te protegía no te hacía daño.

Doris: -Porque debería creerte solo me hiciste daño- Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que no sabía si seguir creyendo en Espiráculo.

Kowalski: -No te digo que me creas solo te digo la verdad- Se levantó no quería dejarlo no iba a dejarlo solo lo tome del brazo y lo obligue a verme.

Doris: -Te odio- Dije lo mire y solo lo bese el correspondió el beso desesperado lo tome por el cuello y el por la cintura seguíamos basándonos hasta que caímos yo roce sus labios no sabía porque pero eso me había encantado.

Kowalski: -Ahora soy yo el que te pide que no juegues conmigo- Dijo y se levantó y se fue quería seguirlo pero recordé a Espiráculo tenía una misión y debía cumplirla sin importarme nadie, sin importarme él.

Narrado por Skipper.

No había visto a Kowalski hoy diríamos nuestros planes para detener a Espiráculo quizás él tendría un mejor plan que el de nosotros solo vi como Marlene hablaba con Doris quizás ella quería arreglar las cosas pero estaría difícil Espiráculo no solo se encargó de borrarle la memoria sino también de lavarle el cerebro vi cómo se alejaba de Doris y me acerque a ella.

Skipper: -Creo que quieres hacer mi trabajo- Dije sarcástico no lo se me encantaba iniciar así una conversación con ella.

Marlene: -No solo quiero evitar que lo lastime más- Creo que se refería a Kowalski todos queríamos evitar eso.

Skipper: -Lo sé pero así es esto si no sufrimos no seríamos humanos- Trate de justificar todo ya que en su momento le hizo daño a Kowalski.

Marlene: - Es que Kowalski venia llegando y Doris beso a un chico y Kowalski se fue me sentí mal por él- Eso explicaba porque no había entrado con nosotros.

Skipper: -Le está haciendo demasiado daño espero y Doris no se arrepienta más adelante- Sería terrible que eso pasara.

Marlene: -Tengo miedo- Dijo yo voltee a verla iba a preguntarle pero entro el profesor y ya no pude hasta el final de la clase aproveche para buscar con los chicos a Kowalski.

Cabo: -Entonces crees que estará aun aquí después de lo ocurrido- Por obvias razones les había contado era nuestro amigo.

Skipper: -A pesar del daño emocional no creo lo conozco y no se ira hasta decirnos su plan- Dije muy seguro salimos a buscarlo y vimos algo que nos dejó sorprendidos eran Kowalski y Doris besándose.

Rico: -Estar confundido- No era el único no entendía lo que pasaba vimos como cayeron al suelo y nosotros seguíamos confundido fue cuando Kowalski se alejó y Doris solo lo miro.

Cabo: -Creo que esto me dejo más que confundido- Yo no sabía ni que decir así que solo seguimos a Kowalski.

Skipper: -Kowalski!- Grite ya que caminaba muy rápido quizás temía que Doris lo alcanzara.

Kowalski: -A perdonen chicos no eh estado de muy buen humor hoy- Dijo con la mirada agachada.

Skipper: -No descuida solo queremos saber si tenías un plan para derrotar a Espiráculo- No quería molestarlo mucho con ese tema.

Kowalski: -Tengo uno si gustan se los explicaré más al rato ahora no es seguro- Tenía razón Espiráculo siempre tendría la ventaja y debíamos ser precavidos.

Rico: -Si- El plan de Kowalski seguro sería muy bueno él era muy listo en esto y seguro había ideado el plan perfecto.

Cabo: -¿Que paso? Bueno los vimos a Doris y a ti muy junto- Dijo algo apenado él era así respecto a estos temas.

Kowalski: -No lo sé llega diciendo que me odia que la lastime y me besa y yo como estúpido respondí no sé si solo juega o es plan de Espiráculo- Yo también estaría como él de confundido.

Rico: -Doris te ama- Dijo Rico entonces pensé que aunque los recuerdos se hayan ido los sentimiento no y yo era testigo del gran amor de Doris hacia Kowalski.

Kowalski: -Ya así déjalo será mejor así- Dijo ignorando todo se veía que le dolía decidí cambiar de tema.

Skipper: -Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Entre más rápido acabáramos esto sería lo mejor para todos.

Kowalski: -Bueno mi plan es sencillo, la base está protegida pero debe de haber más entradas si averiguamos una podremos entrar sin ser vistos adueñarnos de su base y contratacarlo- Su parecía mejor que el mío.

Cabo: -Me parece muy bueno tu plan Kowalski pero ¿cómo sabremos si hay otra entrada?- Saco su computadora y empezó a teclear muy rápido.

Kowalski: -Conseguí los planos del acuario y trace al área de la base aproximadamente la entrada que vimos era donde los peces se almacenaban pero descubrí que hay otra entrada por los ductos de mantenimiento- Debíamos de sorprender a Espiráculo si queríamos que esto saliera bien.

Skipper: -Seria como un ataque sorpresa- La verdad Kowalski lo explicaba muy a su modo.

Kowalski: -Si solo que también deshabilitaremos todo su equipo para evitar cualquier sorpresa- Ese sería el plan.

Skipper: -Bien chicos prepárense al 100 para esta misión no sabemos que podría pasar- Los chicos asintieron no quería llevarlos hasta esto pero lo haríamos, voltee la mirada y vi a Marlene sola olvidaba que siempre estaba con Doris los chicos estaban en su mundo así que decidí acercarme.

Skipper: -No deberías estar sola puede ser peligroso- Era un poco probable ya que Espiráculo la dejo fuera de esto pero no debía descartarlo.

Marlene: -Dudo que alguien pueda hacerme daño- Si tan solo fuera cierto.

Skipper: -Nunca se sabe la gente es muy rara en estos tiempo- Dije quería mantener una conversación con ella.

Marlene: -Pensé que ustedes eran muy raros y lo son un poco- Bueno si lo éramos debido a nuestra extraña relación.

Skipper: -Descuida toda la escuela lo sabe no eres la primera- La verdad al principio andábamos normales.

Marlene: -Oye Skipper tiene un plan ¿cierto?- Si teníamos un plan pero no sabíamos si funcionaria.

Skipper: -Claro trataremos de ponerlo en plan lo antes posible queremos acabar con esto cuanto antes- Temía si Marlene me quería o ya no.

Marlene: -Bueno pero cuídense mucho- Se acercó y me abrazo y yo a ella más fuerte.

Skipper: -Lo haremos descuida y gracias por preocuparte- No quería separarme por ningún motivo de ella.

Marlene: -Tengo miedo- Otra vez esa frase que me había dicho ya hace rato pero no sabía de qué.

Skipper: -¿A que le tienes miedo?- La abrace muy protectoramente y ella se recargo en mi hombro.

Marlene: -A ya no verte más- Me dijo y solo la acaricie ella empezó a acariciar mi cuello.

Skipper: -Se necesita más que un tipo loco para desaparecerme- No quería preocupara de ningún modo.

Marlene: -Eso espero no tolero la idea de no sentirte mas así- Separó su mirada y solo me vio directamente a los ojos.

Skipper: -Tranquila tendrás que soportarme por más tiempo- Dije y la bese fue un beso corto pero que significó mucho para ambos.

Marlene: -Te quiero Skipper nunca te vayas- Dijo volviéndome a abrasar.

Skipper: -Tranquila me encargaré de hacer tu vida patética- Ella solo empezó a reír y así permanecimos juntos.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Seguía revisando los planos para ver cómo podría ser una mejor estrategia voltee la mirada y vi a Skipper y Marlene abrasados él tenía una razón por la cual seguir peleando yo solo lo hacía por los chicos.

Cabo: -¿Te encuentras mejor?- La verdad estaba mejor distraerme con los planes me ayudo a despejar mi mente.

Kowalski: -Si me ayuda mucho hacer esto me relaja y me distrae- Seguía tecleando hasta que algo me vino a la mente.

Rico: -Am ¿Kowalski?- Escuche decir a Rico los mire y le señale a Rico que fuera por Skipper él vino junto con Marlene.

Skipper: -¿Que pasa Kowalski?- Obviamente estaba confundido de hecho todos lo estaba no era normal.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo en realidad se llama Francis y es el hermano de Doris- Dije al mismo tiempo que escribía.

Skipper: -Am bueno ya sabíamos eso Kowalski- Dije mirándome extraño igual que todos yo estaba acabando mi hipótesis.

Kowalski: -Recuerdan que una vez les dije que Francis se veía y hablaba a escondidas con Hans pero nunca supimos porque pues creo que Hans es el tipo que lo contrato no estoy seguro pero es lo único que tengo- Mi hipótesis no podía ser cierta pero no tenía otra cosa en mente.

Rico: -Hans culpable- No quería adelantarme podía ser que no pero todo concordada.

Skipper: -Tienes razón pero todo acuerda Hans me odia y que se vea con Espiráculo era muy misterioso no hay otra es el-Ya teníamos identificado al sujeto.

Kowalski: -Entonces atacaremos a Espiráculo y después a Hans- Seria un plan brillante ya que la prioridad ahora es Espiráculo.

Los chicos asintieron y ya el plan estaba listo solo perfeccionar nuestra habilidades para no fallar vi como nuevamente Marlene abrazo a Skipper y este correspondió esperaba que cuando esto terminara ellos volvieran no podría decir lo mismo de Doris si no porque si yo llegaba a lastimar a su hermano ella me odiara de por vida mejor dejaría así las cosas como estaban tecleaba los últimos detalles cuando oí su voz.

Doris: -Kowalski necesito hablar contigo- Dijo en tono de orden los chicos solo nos miraron les hice señas para que nos dejaran solos.

Kowalski: -Doris mira no sé lo que quieras pero yo…- No me dejo terminar ya que me volvió a besar y yo nuevamente correspondí este no duro mucho y al separarnos solo se sentó en mis piernas y recargo su cara en mi cuello y me abrazo muy fuerte y yo a ella.

Doris: -¿Porque?- Pregunto con voz confundida y yo solo seguía abrasándola extrañaba estar así con ella.

Kowalski: -¿Porque qué?- Dije y empecé a acariciar su espalda y ella solo se abrazó más a mi cuerpo.

Doris: -Porque aunque lo intento no puedo odiarte y debería hacerlo solo siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti siento un hueco horrible cada vez que pienso que puedo perderte y es irónico porque ni siquiera te tengo- Comenzó a besar mi cuello me dio cosquillas y una sensación extraña.

Kowalski: -Sabes eso es porque aunque no recuerdes nada tú me sigues amando- Rico me lo había dicho y tenía razón.

Doris: -Estoy tan confundida- Era de esperarse Espiráculo le decía algo y ella sentía otra cosa.

Kowalski: -Escucha Doris no te pido que me creas ni nada solo que Espiráculo te miente y ten cuidado con él- Doris se separó en seguida de mí.

Doris: -Es mi hermano él no tiene por qué mentirme por eso debo Odiarte quieres que me ponga en su contra- Dijo alejándose de mí.

Kowalski: -No Doris escucha- Dije acercándose a ella pero ella solo me dio una cachetada yo me quede estático.

Doris: -Kowalski no perdóname yo no quise solo...- Ya no podía seguir así Espiráculo era lo que nos separaba y esto nunca podría ser.

Kowalski: -No Doris tú ya elegiste y fue a él no me dirijas la palabra y solo vete por favor- Ella me miro con ojos llorosos pero ni me inmute y se fue.

Solo me volví a sentar me sentí muy mal pero ella a pesar de sus sentimientos lo eligió a él yo ya no podía hacer nada debía olvidarla si no quería fallarle a los chicos sentí alguien atrás eran Rico y Cabo ellos solo me miraron y me abrazaron eso me basto para saber que nunca estaría solo y que superaríamos esto juntos.

Narrado por Marlene

Seguía abrasara con Skipper me encantaba estar así con él no quería soltarlo nunca Cabo y Rico fueron a ver a Kowalski lo habíamos dejado con Doris.

Skipper: -Así que estaremos abrazados todo el día- Dijo sarcástico la verdad si quería estar así con él.

Marlene: -Solo si tú quieres- Dije abrasándolo mas pero vi que Doris pasaba llorando.

Skipper: -Creo que Doris y Kowalski pelearon- Yo solo lo tome de la mano y lo guíe con Doris.

Marlene: -Tenemos que hablar con ella- Quizás por lo que había pasado no debía acercarme a ella pero era mi amiga.

Skipper: -¿Estas segura?- Lo estaba solo quería saber que le pasaba llegamos hasta donde ella estaba y fui yo quien le hablo.

Marlene: -¿Doris estas bien?- Pregunte preocupada estaba llorando mucho.

Doris: -Cuando Espiráculo me contó lo que Kowalski me había hecho solo quería destruirlo y cuando lo vi no se no quería hacerle daño y ahora solo lo perdí- Dijo llorando mucho temía que eso pasara.

Marlene: -Debiste escucharnos pero no creo que lo hayas perdido- Dije abrasándola a pesar de todo era mi amiga.

Skipper: -Si Doris Kowalski está loco por ti creo que solo está herido por todo pero cuando esto pase seguro estarán juntos- Agradecía que Skipper me apoyara en esto.

Doris: -Eso espero ya no sé a quién creerle Espiráculo es mi hermano pero todo parece tan misterioso- Era entendible ya que después de todo muchos le creería a su hermano el problema es que su hermano estaba más que loco.

Marlene: -Doris te juro que no te estamos mintiendo tu hermano cambio con el tiempo según nos dijiste y el ya no es el mismo y créeme tu y Kowalski iban tan bien hasta que tu hermano te borro la memoria- Trate de hacerla entrar en razón.

Skipper: -Además tu hermano solo nos quiere ver destruidos, tienes que creernos Doris- Tratamos de convencerla en verdad era nuestra amiga y no la queríamos ver mal.

Doris: -Está bien les creeré-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.

Skipper: -Genial Doris créeme te demostraremos que todo es verdad- Dijo alegre Skipper yo solo lo mire.

Marlene: -Hey Kowalski aun te quiere y créeme estarán juntos- Sabia que Kowalski solo estaba afectado pero no por eso había dejado de quererla.

Doris: -Bueno eso espero aunque después de lo que le he hecho si fuera él no quería volver- Dijo desanimada.

Marlene: -No te desanimes solo debes hacer las cosas bien y veras que estará encantado de estar contigo- Yo igual después de esto esperaba estar con Skipper.

Skipper: -Después de todo una vez que terminemos con Espiráculo podrán estar juntos- Dijo mirándome y entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Doris: -Iré a hablar con él- Dijo retirándose y sonriéndonos más que nada muy feliz.

Marlene: -Así que una vez que Espiráculo ya no sea un obstáculo podrán estar juntos eh- Creo que lo decía más por nosotros que por ellos.

Skipper: -Él solo esperara que la chica aun lo quiera- Ahora si era más que obvio que hablaba de nosotros.

Marlene: -Claro que lo seguirá queriendo y lo esperaría por siempre- Dije tomándolo por el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos.

Skipper: -¿De verdad lo esperaría toda la vida?- Pregunto y acerco su rostro al mío y rozo mis labios.

Marlene: -De verdad te esperaré- Dije y lo bese él se sorprendió pero igual correspondió el beso.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Los chicos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados intentarían algo pero mi plan funcionaria mejor si Kowalski les faltaba no podrían hacer mucho los demás no idearían un plan mejor y Doris se encargaría de mantenerlo infeliz.

Secuaz: -Señor recibimos noticias de los otros que vigilaban a su hermana- Interrumpió mi secuaz mis pensamientos.

Espiráculo: -¿Y qué ha pasado?- La verdad quería que me dejaran solo pero quería oír lo que tenían que decir.

Secuaz: -Bueno captaron a su hermana cerca de Kowalski y también vieron que se basaron y se abrazaron un buen tiempo hasta que su hermana se separó y le dio una cachetada- Dijo leyendo el informe no sabía si eso era el plan de mi hermana o no.

Espiráculo: -Bien puedes irte- Dije algo molesto o confundido no sabia que hacia Doris exactamente.

Secuaz: -Seguro jefe seguiremos vigilando-Dijo dejándome solo nuevamente.

Espiráculo: -Mas vale que me des una buena explicación a esto Doris si no me las pagarás muy caro- No me gustaba para nada las traiciones si lo había hecho lo lamentaría y ellos también nadie jugaba conmigo.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno chicos esto cada vez se pone mejor y así seguirá no se acerca el final si no que vendrá más gracias.**

**¿Doris recuperará el amor de Kowalski?**

**¿Skipper y Marlene estarán juntos?**

**¿Qué hará Espiráculo?**

**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentario nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Esconderse unica solucion

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que he tardado explicaciones al final pero me alegra volver sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 23: Esconderse es nuestra única solución.

Narrado por Skipper.

Abrace a Marlene después del beso me alegraba que aún me quería ella solo me abrazos más nos separamos porque vimos que venían los chicos.

Kowalski: -Lamento interrumpir- Dijo apenado Kowalski creo que vio que cuando los vimos nos separamos.

Skipper: -Descuida ¿qué pasa?- Pregunte ya que era obvio que me buscaban por alguna razón.

Cabo: -Bueno es algo que debemos hablar en privado- Dijo Cabo mirando a Marlene ella sabía de esto pero no mucho y así era preferible.

Marlene: -Oh si yo debo entrar a clases nos vemos chicos- Dijo besando mi mejilla y despidiéndose de los chicos y fue hacia su salón.

Skipper: -Bueno chicos que quieren hablar- Seguro tendría que ver con Espiráculo y todo eso me interesaba.

Rico: -Espiráculo en movimiento- Eso me preocupó pero a la vez quería saber a qué se referían.

Kowalski: -Las cámaras cerca del acuario captaron un carro negro viejo pero estoy seguro que es de Espiráculo- Dijo enseñándome el video.

Skipper: -¿Y a qué dirección va?- Podríamos tomar por sorpresa a Espiráculo a donde sea que fuera.

Kowalski: -Viene hacia acá- Dijo y yo me quede sin habla no podía creer él porque venía para acá.

Cabo: -Creo que viene por nosotros- Dijo algo asustado Cabo debido a que no esperábamos que viniera.

Skipper: -¿Porque razón nos atacara aquí?- Era muy raro atacarnos aquí en una escuela.

Kowalski: -Créeme Skipper creo que no le importa que muchas personas lo vean esta loco después de todo- Tenía razón pero se me ocurrió algo.

Skipper: -Quizás no venga por nosotros sino por Doris- Kowalski enseguida me miro con miedo.

Kowalski: -¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto aturdió aun le preocupaba saber que pasaba con ella.

Skipper: -Supongamos por un momento que no quiere que nadie sepa de él ¿porque otra razón vendría aquí?- Era la única razón por la que vendría aquí.

Kowalski: -Tenemos que buscarla- Dijo y salió corriendo a buscarla nosotros hicimos lo mismo fui al salón que debíamos estar toque la puerta y entre.

Profesor: -¿Ya es muy tarde para entrar no cree?- Me pregunto sarcástico el profesor venía a buscar a Doris y el profesor me irritada.

Skipper: -Vengo de la oficina del director me pidieron a Doris- Voltee la mirada hacia Marlene que me miro con preocupación.

Profesor: -Esta bien, señorita Doris puede salir pero no tarde- Agradecí mentalmente que pudiera salir así advertirle.

Doris: -¿Qué pasa?- Me veía extrañada claro aún no me tenía mucha confianza pero esperaba que con esto si.

Skipper: -Espiráculo viene para acá y no sabemos si es por nosotros o por ti- Ella me miro con expresión extraña creo que tenía la idea de que viene por ella.

Doris: -Creo que me vigilaba y de seguro nos vio a Kowalski y a mí– Eso me asusto no solo ella estaba en peligro si no también Kowalski, le mande un mensaje a Kowalski ver vernos afuera de la cafetería corrí junto con Doris al llegar vieron que llegue con Doris así que se despreocuparon.

Rico: -¿Qué pasa?- Rico era el más confundido no lo culpo pero debíamos estar muy atentos no tardaría en llegar.

Skipper: -Lo sé pero Doris cree que la vigilaba y que bueno vio a Kowalski y a Doris pues besándose y creemos que viene para acá por ustedes- Teníamos poco tiempo y dar explicaciones no era el momento.

Kowalski: -Entonces debemos irnos de inmediato- No lo pensamos y salimos precavidos de la escuela debíamos tener extremo cuidado.

Cabo: -Pero ¿dónde nos esconderemos?- Cabo me dejo pensando tenía razón no podíamos ir a ninguna de nuestras casas.

Skipper: -¿Kowalski una opción?- No se me ocurría nada pensé que Kowalski sería mejor en esto que yo.

Kowalski: -Quizás aquel edificio donde ya nadie vive, no es mi mejor opción pero es lo único que se me ocurre- Era mejor que nada así que nos dirigimos al edificio llegamos y nos acomodamos como pudimos e inmediatamente Kowalski saco su computadora.

Kowalski: -La cámara que vigila enfrente de la escuela captó el auto de Espiráculo, él salió del vehículo e ingreso al edificio pero no ha salidos- Tal vez nos buscaba, pero que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta que no estábamos.

Rico: -Atacar- No era la mejor opción teníamos las de perder así que mejor seguíamos escondidos hasta que encontráramos un mejor plan.

Skipper: -Tal vez luego Rico por ahora debemos mantenernos así- Teníamos .a ventaja por primera vez ya que no sabía dónde estábamos y nosotros sí.

Cabo: -No levantaremos sospecha- Cabo tenía razón Espiráculo se estaría preguntando como sabíamos que él iba para allá.

Skipper: -Si pero no creo que se dé cuenta tal vez este muy frustrado- Esperaba que eso pasara no quería que nos descubriera.

Cabo: -Espero y tengas razón no sabemos que hará ahora y más enojado- Él estaba muy loco y no sabíamos que tanto podía serlo.

Kowalski: -Salió, se acerca a su coche lo patea con enojo les dice algo se suben y se van- Dijo Kowalski mirando a Doris, estaba confundido sabía que solo nos haría caso a nosotros.

Skipper: -Sabes los recuerdos pueden irse pero nunca los sentimientos- Dije él solo me miro y sonrió se ve que realmente estaba confundido.

Kowalski: - No lo se sabes la quiero pero no creo que funcione esto- Dijo algo desanimado era confuso ser él.

Skipper: -Inténtalo créeme te arrepentirás de no hacerlo- Dije y abandone la habitación les hice señas a Rico y Cabo que me siguieran iríamos a buscar víveres pasaríamos buen rato ahí.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Vi como lo chicos salían no sabía si era un plan para dejarnos solos a Doris y a mí o solo salieron porque querían mire a Doris no sabía que hacer era tan complicado esto no era muy fácil.

Kowalski: -¿Crees que Espiráculo no se podría hacernos daño?- Ni yo me había entendido pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con ella.

Doris: -No se no recuerdo nada- Dijo un poco enojada creo que le molesto mucho lo que dije después de todo no recordaba nada.

Kowalski: -Lo siento- Dije agachado la mirada me sentía apenado por lo que le había dicho.

Doris: -Tengo buenos gustos- Dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por la espalda y recargada su cara en mi cuello.

Kowalski: -Sabes creo que yo tampoco- Dije tomando sus manos y acariciándolas de alguna manera nos estábamos pidiendo perdón.

Doris: -Solo quiero recordar todo saber si me hiciste mucho daño o me diste mucha felicidad- Dijo soltando una de sus manos y comenzando a acariciar mi pecho.

Kowalski: -Tranquila recordarás todo- Dije volteándome hacia ella solo pude mirarla unos segundos antes de que se lanzara a mis labios cayendo al piso ambos.

Doris: -Quiero recordarte- Dijo besándome más seguíamos ahí besándonos sentí como sus manos se metían dentro de mi playera y comenzaron acariciando mi espalda.

Cabo: -Espero que con esto sea más que suficient…- Oímos a los chicos y nos separamos rápidamente muy sonrojados por cierto.

Rico: -Lamentamos interrumpir- Dijo Rico apenado bueno no los culpaba ellos no se imaginaban que cuando llegaran estaríamos Doris y yo en el piso basándonos.

Skipper: -Creo que iremos arriba a ver los víveres y eso- Dijo Skipper y se llevó de nuevo a los chicos que nos miraban muy pícaros.

Doris: -Te ves lindo sonrojando- Dijo Doris acariciando mi mejilla y abrasándome yo solo pase mi brazo por su cintura.

Kowalski: -Nunca quise que esto pasara me refiero a tu hermano- Dije apenado quizás yo era el culpable de que le pasara todo esto.

Doris: -No sé qué ha pasado con él pero ahora más que nada sé que ustedes son los menos responsables de esto- Me alegre ya que ahora si confiaba en nosotros.

Kowalski: -No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado- Dije acariciando su espalda y acercándola más a mí.

Doris: -Lo veo en tu mirada- Dijo abrasándome completamente pegada a mí y yo la abrace como si tempera perderla ahora sabía que no dejaría que nada le pasara y sabia otra cosa más que la amaba con locura.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Había ido a la escuela por Doris para que me explicará lo de sus besuqueos con Kowalski pero no la encontré seguro habían huido me frustre tanto que golpee el auto me subí y les dije que condujeran a la base al llegar estaba tan enojado que ni pensar podía.

Espiráculo: -Encuéntrelos!- Grite y todo mundo empezó a causar alboroto solo quería destruirlos estaba tan frustrado.

Secuaz: -Señor las cámaras que pusimos afuera de las casas de los tipos no han presentado nada solo los padres pero de ellos ni rastro.

Espiráculo: -No son tan idiotas para volver a sus casas maldición los encontrare, buscarlos hasta debajo de las piedras- Dije y él se retiró yo solo empecé a golpear todo pero estaba lleno de odio.

Narrado por Skipper.

Estaba sentado con Cabo y Rico habíamos dejado a Kowalski y Doris a solas ellos merecían ser felices a pesar de Espiráculo comencé a pensar en Marlene pero yo no quería que ella estuviera involucrada en esto.

Cabo: -Creo que se ven muy felices juntos- Dijo Cabo sonriendo yo igual lo pensaba pero no era normal entrar y verlos besándose en el piso con Doris manoseándolo por así decirlo.

Rico: -¿Espiráculo?- Cierto debíamos vigilar a Espiráculo así que después de un raro bajamos vimos a Kowalski y Doris atrasados no queríamos interrumpir pero debíamos hacerlo.

Skipper: -Lamento la interrupción pero debemos saber en dónde está Espiráculo- Hable un poco apenado ellos se separaron y Kowalski tecleo algo y después estuvo bien cosas en su computadora yo solo quería saber que pasaba.

Kowalski: -Al parecer Espiráculo llego al acuario y no se ha ido solo sus secuaces quizás nos estarán buscando- Dijo Kowalski observándonos.

Skipper: -Tendremos que estar alertas haremos guardia cada uno- No debíamos confiarnos demasiado.

Rico: -Yo primero- Dijo Rico agarrando un bate de béisbol y acercándose a una ventana.

Cabo: -Pero mientras que haremos no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- Teníamos que actuar ya antes de que Espiráculo nos encontrara.

Skipper: -Si lo se tienes razón pero no tengo un plan ahora lo mejor será quedarnos hasta que se me ocurra algo- No era muy buen plan pero era lo único que tenía.

Kowalski: -Con las cámaras y cada uno vigilando creo que estaremos seguros mañana tendremos que cambiarnos de lugar para poder estar mejor- Estar siempre en el mismo lugar podía ser muy peligroso nos podían encontrar.

Skipper: -Bien la primera vigilancia será para Rico y nos iremos turnando mañana cambiaremos de lugar y trataremos de idear un plan- Me senté junto a Cabo pero sin hablar estábamos preocupados, Doris estaba recargada en Kowalski estaba cansada era mucha para ella en este día y para todos pero solo tenía un objetivo y era vencer a Espiráculo.

Narrado por Marlene.

Estaba en mi habitación acostada muy preocupada no veía desde hace ya muchas horas a los chicos la última vez que vi a Skipper fue cuando se llevó a Doris diciendo que venía de la oficina del director sabía que no era cierto pero desde entonces no vi a ninguno empezaba a preocuparme temí que algo les hubiera pasado.

Marlene: -Hay espero que nada les hayan pasado- Estaba realmente angustiada por ellos pero más por Skipper.

Las horas pasaban y no sabía nada me preocupaba más a medida que pasaba el tiempo trataba de llamarlos pero no me respondían salí decidí ir a buscarlos pero ni sabía dónde buscarlos pensé ir a la casa de Skipper pero me pareció ilógico que estuviera ahí si no me hubiera respondido.

Marlene: -¿Donde los encontrare?- Estaba frustrada no sabía que hacer estaba desesperada estaba más preocupada hasta que mi celular sonó era una llamada de Skipper.

Skipper: -¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Skipper la llamada se oía distorsionada pero tranquila.

Marlene: -Skipper ¿dónde están?- Ya sabía que estaban bien solo quería saber dónde estaban.

Skipper: -No puedo decirte eso y no tengo mucho tiempo solo cuídate mucho y no estés sola- La preocupación volvió no sabía que pasaba.

Marlene: -¿Qué pasa? No entiendo que pasa Skipper- No hablaba claro y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Skipper: -Espiráculo nos está buscando y debemos estar ocultos por favor sí llegaran a preguntar por nosotros no nos has visto- Espiráculo ya les estaba dando problemas no me gustaba para nada eso.

Marlene: -Si está bien Skipper pero por favor cuídense y más tú- En verdad estaba preocupada más por lo que Espiráculo podía hacerles.

Skipper: -Quien debería cuidarse es Espiráculo tranquila por cierto tenemos a Doris y descuida estaremos bien me debo ir adiós- Dijo y colgó me sentía más aliviada también porque Doris estaba con ellos.

Marlene: -Skipper actuaba algo raro pero en fin tendré que actuar como si no los hubiera visto- Debía hacerlo por él no quería que lo descubrieran.

Narrado por Cabo.

Estaba sentado junto a Skipper se levantó a hacer una llamada supuse que a Marlene, voltee a ver a Kowalski y vi que Doris estaba dormida recargada en Kowalski me parecía adorable no sabía que hacer estaba aburrido Skipper regreso y se sentó a mi lado.

Cabo: -¿A quién llamaste?- Quería confirmar que le había llamado a Marlene como era costumbre.

Skipper: -A Marlene quería decirles que estábamos bien y que si llegaban a preguntar por nosotros no sabía nada- Skipper muchas veces pensaba en todo.

Cabo: -Genial Skipper y dime volverás con ella después de esto ¿verdad?- Quería hablar con él desde que Espiráculo apareció no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

Skipper: -Claro Cabo todo volverá a la normalidad después de que derroteros a Espiráculo- Eso me alegro de verdad quería que todo esto acabara.

Cabo: -Solo espero que todos estemos bien- Me preocupaba mucho no ver a ninguno de ellos eran mis amigos después de todo.

Skipper: -Descuida Cabo todos estaremos bien mañana en la mañana deberemos retirarnos- Corríamos el riesgo de que Espiráculo nos encontrara.

Cabo: -Si pero creo que debemos dormir para cambiar turnos con Rico- Fue entonces que oímos que alguien subía nos preocupamos alguien había entrado solo miramos a la persona que acababa de entrar y nos quedamos sorprendidos.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que tarde más de la cuenta pero estuve en semana de exámenes y tuve que estudiar y todo eso pero ya deje un capítulo más espero no tardar tanto con el otro gracias por entender y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Lograrán escapar de Espiráculo? **

**¿Qué pasara con ellos?**

**¿Quién habrá llegado?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 Ocultos

Hola mis queridos lectores nos vemos en otro capítulo más y estocada vez más interesante gracias por seguir leyéndonos de verdad gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 24: Ocultos.

Narrado por Skipper

Estaba acomodándome para dormir debíamos cambiar turno con Rico para dormir cuando oímos que alguien subía abrió la puerta yo solo quede anonadado.

Skipper: -¿Marlene que haces aquí?- Marlene estaba parada frente a nosotros no sabía cómo había llegado aquí y me sorprendió mucho.

Marlene: -Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- Dijo corriendo hacia mí y abrasándome al igual yo.

Skipper: -¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Estaba realmente feliz por verla pero era muy peligroso que estuviera aquí.

Marlene: -Vi de donde venía tu llamada y vine lo antes posible- Me había dado cuenta que había sido un poco tonto hacer eso.

Skipper: -Es muy peligroso Marlene deberías ir a tu casa- Quisiera quedarme con ella pero era muy peligroso.

Marlene: -Skipper quiero quedarme contigo- Iba a contestar pero Kowalski hablo antes que yo.

Kowalski: -Si Marlene pudo seguir tu llamada seguro Espiráculo igual debemos irnos ahora- Kowalski tenía razón así que tomamos todo y nos fuimos de ahí.

Rico: -¿Dónde iremos?- No sabía dónde ir así que solo mire a los chicos esperando que ellos tuvieran una opción.

Doris: -Podemos ir a mi casa- No era mala opción pero corríamos el riesgo de que Espiráculo nos buscara ahí.

Kowalski: -Creo que sería perfecto Espiráculo esta frustrado y nos buscara por todos lados menos por su propia casa- La lógica de Kowalski me tranquilizó así que nos dirigimos a la casa de Doris esperando estar a salvo y así idear el plan para vencer a Espiráculo.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Al parecer estos chicos no eran tan listos como creía al parecer Skipper había realizado una llamada y logramos localizarlos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de la llamada estaba ansioso al parecer los tenia llegamos y al entrar nada no había nada.

Secuaz: -Señor el edificio está vacío- Al oír eso me sentí demasiado frustrado no podía creer que se había escapado.

Espiráculo: -Encuéntrelos!- Nunca nadie me dio demasiados problemas como esos chicos los empezaba más que odiar.

Secuaz: -Como ordene- Y mis secuaces bajaron yo los seguí y mientras llegábamos estaba pensando donde se podían esconder esos chicos pero ellos eran impredecibles no sabía que tenían planeado.

Espiráculo: -Así tengan que buscarlos bajo la última pierda no me importa solo encuéntrelos- Grite eso provocó miedo en todos y salieron corriendo.

Desconocido: -Te confiarse mucho Espiráculo y esos chicos ahora tienen la delantera- Dijo aquella persona que me contrato al principio odiaba que me lo echara en cara.

Espiráculo: -Quieres callarte, no estoy de buen humor parece que esos inútiles no pueden encontrar cuatro chicos y una chica!- Estaba realmente enojado.

Desconocido: -Hay que darle merito a los chicos mire que se esconden bien- Su sionismo me sorprendía.

Espiráculo: -Escucha si no estuviera tan ocupado con ellos créeme te mataría a ti- Estaba en verdad furioso como para aguantar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Desconocido: -Hazme caso, no los subestimes ellos pueden ser realmente peligrosos- Tenía razón los había subestimado y por eso ahora no sabía en donde estaban.

Espiráculo: -Sal de aquí estoy muy ocupado en esto- Se retiró y yo seguía sin saber dónde estaban esos chicos.

Secuaz: -Señor seguimos sin pistas de los chicos pero al parecer la chica Marlene tampoco está en su casa seguro esta con ellos- Eso era interesante ahora buscábamos cuatro chicos y dos chicas.

Espiráculo: -Solo encuéntrenlos y tráiganlos vivos- Dije desesperado de verdad me harta este juego pero sería yo el ganador.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Estábamos en la casa de Doris, Espiráculo era muy listo como pata pensar que nosotros estábamos aquí solo esperaba que no nos encontrara supuse que estaba enojado y no sabía que sería capaz de hacer enojado me senté y Doris se sentó junto a mi reí ante eso.

Doris: -¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto recargándose en mi hombro yo solo la abrace.

Kowalski: -La manera de como las chicas dicen no querer a un chico cuando simplemente lo amaban- Recordándole a Doris como hace unas horas negaba quererme y ahora estaba aquí conmigo.

Doris: -Cállate- Eso significaba que ya había ganado decidí dejarlo así antes que se enojada.

Kowalski: -¿Tienes sueño?- Ya era muy tarde mejor debía descansar yo también para cambiar de turno con Rico.

Doris: -Un poco- La mire y estaba entrecerrando los ojos tenía más que un poco de sueño.

Kowalski: -Debes dormir todo esto es algo pesado- Esto estaba fuera de control apreciamos unos prófugos huyendo de la policía.

Doris: -¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación?- Ya estaba más que cansada así que solo la cargue y ella me guio solo entre y la acosté.

Kowalski: -Si necesitas algo pídemelo- Ella solo empezó a acariciar mi mejilla y yo su mano.

Doris: -Aunque no te recuerde mucho te amo- Dijo, me jalón hacia ella y me beso pero fue diferente me beso como pidiendo perdón.

Kowalski: -Descuida lo sé y recuperadas tu memoria- Bese su frente espere a que ella se quedara dormida y salí de ahí baje junto con los chicos.

Skipper: -Deberías descansar- Dijo Skipper solo asentí y voltee a ver a Rico que seguía vigilando después mire a Cabo él ya estaba dormido junto con el Marlene que también estaba dormida.

Kowalski: -Tu igual Skipper- No tenía nada de sueño todo esto era muy tenso para mi suponía que para Skipper igual.

Skipper: -No puedo dormir es todo- Lo entendía de cierta manera yo igual pero simplemente era que no sabía qué hacer.

Kowalski: -Te entiendo pero no se ¿crees que hacemos lo correcto?- Pregunte de verdad muy confundido todo esto estaba más que mal.

Skipper: -Si te refieres a no decirle a nadie sobre esto creo que sí, digo nadie nos creería y no se involucrar a más gente podía ser peligroso- En eso tenía razón pero no lo sabía quizás enfrentarnos nosotros contra alguien como Espiráculo me resultaba extraño.

Kowalski: -Solo no se somos jóvenes e inexpertos en esto y para enfrentarnos lo veo difícil- Skipper gruñón ante mi respuesta él sabía que tenía razón pero ya estábamos en esto y debíamos terminarlo.

Skipper: -Descuida saldremos de esta tranquilo- Me dijo golpeando mi hombro solo sonreí esperaba que Skipper tuviera razón.

Kowalski: -Sabes que me preocupó siempre aunque haya cien por ciento de probabilidad de salir bien me preocupó- Skipper solo rio el me conocía más que bien y sabía que era cierto.

Skipper: -Sé que si Kowalski pero solo debemos ser más listos que el somos un equipo el solo es uno- Sonreí ante eso luego solo me recosté supongo que Skipper hizo que un poco de esa tensión se fuera y me diera sueño.

Kowalski: -¿Enserio no dormidas?- Yo ya estaba listo para dormir pero quería saber sí él se quedaría despierto.

Skipper: -Si no te preocupes después de Rico yo lo cubrir solo descansa- Solo asentí y me acomode cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Narrado por Rico.

Estaba vigilando debía cuidar que nadie se acercara a la casa algo fácil para mi soy algo psicótico como muchos me definen estaba totalmente al pendiente la verdad no tenía ganas de dormir por eso me ofrecí voltee a ver a los chicos Kowalski y Skipper hablaban Cabo y Marlene estaban dormidos no vi a Doris pero supuse que ella también estaba dormida, el tiempo pasaba muy lento para mí pero llego el tiempo de cambiar de turno.

Skipper: -Rico ve a descansar es mi turno- Camine hacia él sabía que no había dormido.

Rico: -¿Seguro?- Pensé que el no dormir no se le afectaría o algo preferiría que el dormirá pero sabía cómo era y no lo permitiría.

Skipper: -Si tu descuida solo descansa- Yo asentí y me fui a donde estaban todo me acomode pero no podía dormir de alguna forma tenía miedo de que esto no saliera según lo planeado.

Solo miraba el techo era lo único que podía mirar fuse hasta que después de un rato mis ojos empezaron a pesar el sueño había entrado pero seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido fue hasta que mis ojos se abrían y se cerraban así que decidí dormir y enserio deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla aunque sabía que eso era imposible cerré mis ojos y mi último pensamiento fue mi novia Percky y con esto caí en un profundo sueño.

Narrado por Doris.

Desperté estaba en mi habitación pero enseguida recordé que estaba ocultándome de mi propio hermano me sentía mal pero no tenía más, me levante salí y busque a Kowalski al no verlo baje estaban todos durmiendo menos Skipper supuse que era su turno de vigilar logre ver a Kowalski me acerque a él y solo lo acaricie con cuidado con miedo de despertarlo.

Skipper: -Doris no deberías estar despierta tan noche- Skipper me había asustado no esperaba que me viera.

Doris: -Desperté y solo vine a verlo- No quería molestar solo quería estar junto a él al parecer me había visto.

Skipper: -Ah sí tranquila- Skipper seguía vigilando y yo seguía mirando a Kowalski el silencio se hizo presente.

Doris: -Skipper ¿cómo es Kowalski?- No recordaba nada y menos a Kowalski y me sentía muy mal por eso.

Skipper: -Él es muy listo demasiado diría yo, aunque a veces se preocupa demasiado, divertido y muy buen chico serás feliz a su lado créeme- Las palabras de Skipper me tranquilizaron y por lo visto Kowalski no era mal chico en eso tenía suerte.

Doris: -Me siento mal al no recordarlo- Me acosté junto a él seguía acariciándolo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Skipper: -Él lo entiende tranquila te quiere demasiado para dejar que eso le afecte- No entendía cómo podía olvidar a un chico tan increíble como él.

Doris: -Él es feliz digo no me gustaría saber que es infeliz- Quería aprovechar este momento para saber un poco más.

Skipper: -No te mentiré Doris feliz no tanto mira nosotros cuatro no tenemos mucho en común pero nos juntamos por los problemas que teníamos- Voltee hacia Skipper quería que me explicará todo eso.

Doris: -¿Y porque no es tan feliz?- Quería aprender un poco más sobre la vida de Kowalski.

Skipper: -Bueno en resumen Kowalski es muy listo pero más en la ciencia y es lo que él quiere ser pero sus padres no lo dejan y por eso no es tan feliz- Me preocupaba que sus padres no lo dejaran hacer lo que él quería.

Doris: -Valla gracias por decírmelo Skipper- Me acurruque con Kowalski ya había dormido lo suficiente así que solo me quedaría mirándolo.

Skipper: -De nada, solo un favor Doris cuídalo mucho te llevas un gran chico- Eran amigos era de esperarse que eso me pidiera.

Doris: -Lo haré Skipper descuida lo amo- Dije abrasándolo quería quedarme así hasta que Kowalski despertó.

Kowalski: -¿Doris que haces aquí?- Hablo Kowalski tallándose los ojos y mirándome atentamente.

Doris: -Perdón no tenía sueño y me sentía algo sola- Por un momento pensé que eso había hecho enfadar a Kowalski pero deje de pensarlo cuando me abrazo.

Kowalski: -Me hubieras despertado y así te hacia compañía- Me gustaba como él siempre estaba para mí.

Doris: -Descuida Skipper me hizo compañía- Bese su nariz Skipper solo rio no sabía porque mientras Kowalski solo se puso rojo.

Kowalski: -Gracias Skipper- Dijo aun rojo me encanto verlo así que solo lo abrasen por el cuello.

Skipper: -De nada señor nunca haré cursilerías con nadie- Comencé a reír ante eso al igual que Kowalski.

Kowalski: -Lo se señor nunca querré a otra chica- Los tres reímos pero con volumen bajo no queríamos despertar a los otros.

Doris: -Cállate mi científico- Dijo agarrando su mejilla el solo rio miro a Skipper y luego me miro.

Kowalski: -¿Que tanto hablaron tú y Skipper?- Se había dado cuenta de que Skipper y yo hablamos y sobre él.

Skipper: -Tu novia es la que pregunta mucho- Kowalski me miro acusadoramente solo lo bese y me recosté en su pecho.

Kowalski: -Skipper deberías descansar cambiamos de turno- Tenía razón Skipper también merecía dormir.

Skipper: -Estoy bien ustedes sigan dándose amor- Reímos ante eso aunque quisiera seguir así con él Skipper debía descansar.

Doris: -Entonces despertare a Marlene y le diré que no quieres dormir- Amenace a Skipper el solo volteo a vernos.

Skipper: -Ya está bien dormiré- Se acercó a nosotros y se recostó dispuesto a dormir Kowalski se levantó y me miro.

Kowalski: -Deberías descansar al menos hasta que amanezca- Tenía razón de todos modos me aburrirá así que mejor descansaba más.

Doris: -Esta bien pero te cuidas mucho- Él solo asintió y se dirigió a vigilar mire a Skipper el solo hizo una seña con su mano como de buenas noches y se acostó volví a mirar a Kowalski el me miro yo solo le lance un beso y el guiño su ojo sonreí y me acosté no sabía si iba a dormir pero sabía que tenía miedo de que Espiráculo nos encontrara miedo a perderlo.

Narrado Desconocido.

Espiráculo de verdad se vio muy tonto dejándoles escapar y ahora nadie sabía dónde estaban, yo solo miraba por las ventanas de la comisaria mirando a los padres de Kowalski y Cabo levantando un acta de desaparecidos esto era más que perfecto no solo los secuaces de Espiráculo los estaban buscando si no también la policía más terreno mejores resultados, solo esperaban que se cuidaran si Espiráculo no hará nada lo haría yo y yo piadoso no soy.

**Nota de la autora: Ya se vio más pero no se deben confiar y todavía falta más con nuevos personajes y más trama que antes no se pierdan ningún capítulo de verdad y gracias. **

**¿Cuánto podrán estar ocultos?**

**¿Espiráculo lograra encontrarlos?**

**¿Quién será el desconocido?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 Fugitivos

Hola mis queridos lectores pues sé que tarde más de lo habitual pero para no aburrirlos las explicaciones al final, gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 25: Fugitivos

Narrado por Marlene.

Desperté algo incomoda pero no me molesto logre ver qué Cabo vigilaba supuse que ya era su turno también vi a Kowalski y Doris abrasados me pareció adorable y no muy lejos de ellos a Rico pero no veía a Skipper me preocupe.

Marlene: -Cabo ¿Dónde está Skipper?- Me pareciera raro que no estuviera con nosotros.

Cabo: -Se levantó y salió a caminar- Dijo sonriéndome en forma de decirme sus buenos días.

Marlene: -Esta bien, gracias- Me levante me parecía peligroso salir a caminar ahora así que empecé a recorrer la casa esto estaba algo aburrida hasta que sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo.

Skipper: -Parece que eres muy curiosa- Me dijo Skipper sonriendo de manera sínica.

Marlene: -Skipper me asustaste- Le sonreí me alegraba mucho verlo aunque me allá asustado.

Skipper: -Lo siento pero ¿qué haces dándole vueltas a la casa?- Lo mire extrañada.

Marlene: -¿Me has estado observando todo este tiempo?- Pregunte él de inmediato sonrió.

Skipper: -Solo digo lo que vi- Yo solo lo abrace me encantaba estar así con él correspondió mi abrazo más fuerte.

Marlene: -¿Y hora que harán?- No quería que a ninguno les pasara nada malo meno a Skipper.

Skipper: -Descuida tenemos un plan infalible Espiráculo nunca lo vera venir- Me dio tranquilidad la seguridad con lo que lo decía.

Marlene: -Ojala y ese plan salga bien- Confiaba en ellos sabía que podrían lograr su plan.

Skipper: -Siempre confía en mi- Solo lo mire y asentí lentamente.

En ese momento oímos sirenas Skipper y yo nos alarmamos Kowalski llego con nosotros.

Kowalski: -Skipper la policía está aquí debemos irnos solo nosotros- Cuando Kowalski dijo nosotros me asuste.

Marlene: -Como que "nosotros"- Dije obviamente asustada por la respuesta.

Skipper: -Marlene te pediremos que cuides a Doris al igual que tu- Dijo Skipper muy preocupado.

Marlene: -Skipper no te vayas- Dije al borde de las lágrimas no quería que se apartar de mi lado.

Skipper: -Estaré bien no te preocupes- En este momento iba a abrazar a Skipper pero rápidamente Kowalski se lo llevo seguido por Cabo y Rico.

Yo fui hacia donde se encontraba Doris enseguida entraron los policías nos llevaron a la comisaria diciéndonos que según había cargos contra los chicos los chicos por secuestro me pareció absurdo pero finalmente me llevaron a mi casa y me lleve a Doris junto conmigo.

Doris: -¿Crees que los chicos estén bien?- Me pregunto Doris muy preocupada más porque no solo Espiráculo los buscaba sino también la policía.

Marlene: -Me imagino que si saben lo que hacen- La verdad eso quería creer pero no sabía qué pasaría con ellos.

Doris: -¿Quién habrá levantado la denuncia de secuestro?- Mis padres levantaron un acta de que no aparecía pero no de secuestro.

Marlene: -Seguro fue Espiráculo para encontrarlos más fácil- Se me hacia la razón más lógica posible.

Doris: -Si los encuentran todo estará perdido-Se ve que Doris estaba muy afectada más porque ella no recordaba nada.

Marlene: -Skipper dijo que tenían un plan infalible confiamos en ellos- Debía confiar en Skipper y en su buen juicio.

Doris: -Si igual Kowalski me comento algo- Decidimos dormir y esperar que mañana todo se solucionará mañana.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Corrimos mucho, lejos y sin rumbo solo queríamos huir la verdad ni en la policía podíamos confiar imagínense si les contamos todo lo que nos ha pasado seguro nos llevarían a un psiquiatra hasta que nos aseguramos de que nadie nos seguía fue cuando nos detuvimos.

Rico: -¿Perdimos policía?- Rico no se veía tan exhausto pero él era él que estaba más en forma de nosotros.

Cabo: -Creo que ya pero ¿porque nos buscaban?- Era justo la misma pregunta que me hacía no habíamos hecho nada malo.

Skipper: -¿Y porque solo escapamos nosotros?- Quizás a Skipper le sorprendió que le dijera que debíamos ir nosotros sin Marlene ni Doris.

Kowalski: -Primero que nada no sé porque la policía nos busca y en segundo lugar porque si la policía nos busca mejor dejar libres a Doris y Marlene- Todos entendieron mis razones o eso parecía.

Cabo: -¿Y qué haremos con el plan?- Esto retrasada algo nuestros planes sin duda.

Kowalski: -Esto nos retrasa algo pero el plan sigue- Dije muy seguro ellos solo asintieron.

Skipper: -Bien pero debemos averiguar porque razones la policía nos busca- Ahora todo era más riesgoso la policía nos buscaba.

Rico: -Espiráculo!- Mire por un según do a Rico y entendí que quizás Espiráculo lo había planeado para encontrarnos.

Kowalski: -Quizás de lo desesperado que estaba Espiráculo nos denunció y ahora nos buscan- Eso era lo único que tenia.

Skipper: -Parece que ni así el tendrá ventaja chicos debemos seguir conforme a lo planeado- El plan seguiría eso me tenía angustiado.

Kowalski: -Bien y ¿a dónde iremos?- Teníamos que prepararnos para el plan y en la calle no se podría.

Cabo: -Podríamos ir al zoológico y escondernos- Ese plan resultaba para mí y sin ninguna queja nos dirigimos ahí entramos sigilosamente y nos ocultamos.

Skipper: -Bien ¿tenemos todo lo necesario?- Pregunto Skipper vigilando que nadie viniera.

Rico: -Si!- Rico seria el que tendría todo lo necesario para que el plan funcionara a la perfección.

Skipper: -Bien equipo antes que nada quiero decirles que agradezco su cooperación en cuanto a esta misión y que saldremos victoriosos en esta guerra- Sonríe ante eso se veía que Skipper solo quería alentarnos.

Cabo: -Sabes que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro- Más que un equipo éramos amigos y saldríamos de esto sí pero juntos.

Kowalski: -Tranquilos chicos esto solo es un percance- Teníamos que estar tranquilos para esta misión.

Rico: -Lo quiero chicos- Rico no era de mucho cariño o amor pero sin duda este era un obstáculo que tendríamos que superar.

Skipper: -Bien chicos basta de sentimentalismo barato y descansemos necesitaran mucha energía para realizar el plan- Solo pensaba en que todo saldría bien.

Cabo: -Kowalski todo saldrá bien después de todo el plan es obra tuya- Era el primer plan enserio que hacía y estaba preocupado por ello.

Kowalski: -Lo se Cabo solo este ya no es un plan para vengarnos de algún muestro con bromas es algo que dependemos todos- Solo quero que este plan saliera bien Cabo solo sonrió y se dispuso a descansar yo solo me acomode y pensé en que todo dependería de esto.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

No podía creerlo en verdad estaba muy fastidiado le informe a la policía que esos chicos habían secuestrado a Doris y la otra chica pero sin embargo ni la policía había podido encontrarlos.

Secuaz: -¿Quiere que sigamos buscando pistas en su casa?- Pregunto mi secuaz con miedo sabía que estaba muy fastidiado.

Espiráculo: -Solo algo que me digan dónde demonios están!- Todo me parecía absurdo como cuatro chicos huían de mi y de la policía.

Desconocido: -Esos chicos terminarán vendiéndose si no haces algo- Otra vez su voz que tanto me desesperada.

Espiráculo: -Si dejaras de decir tus estupideces podría pensar mejor- Estaba realmente enojado y con sed de venganza.

Desconocido: -Esta bien tú ganas me voy pero ten cuidado Espiráculo- Dijo saliendo en realidad me hartaban sus amenazas sin sentido.

Espiráculo: -Encuéntrelos!- Grite con mucho enojo ellos empezaron a alterarse y actuar como locos y yo solo quería una cosa destruirlos.

Narrado por Skipper.

Todos dormían menos yo que no podía sabía que debía dormir pero no podía era mucha la presión en mi sabía que el plan de Kowalski estaba muy bien estructurado y que funcionaria pero también pensaba en que no funcionaría y era por eso que no podía dormir teníamos tanto que perder que eso me quitaba el sueño mire por la ventana con esperanza de que eso me devolviera el sueño pero nunca llego.

Sabía que esto era más grande que nosotros pero era el único modo de que Espiráculo nos dejara en paz y así lo haríamos sin importar el riesgo debíamos hacerlo éramos los únicos que podrían detenerlo y debíamos triunfar y salir vivos de esta debíamos destruirlo.

**Nota de la autora: Estuve en semana de exámenes y evaluación y todo se me complico pero ya paso esa semana y puedo decirles que me fue bien pero que ya tratare de no tardar mucho y gracias por esperar.**

**¿Lograrán triunfar?**

**¿Funcionara el plan de Kowalski?**

**¿Cómo saldrá esto?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 El plan

Hola mis queridos lectores lo sé, sé que tarde más de la cuneta pero todo tiene una explicación pero eso al final y sin más el capítulo de hoy

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 26: El plan.

Narrado por Skipper.

¿Nervioso? Más que eso con miedo no sabía que podría pasar si triunfaríamos o simplemente terminaríamos destruidos, confió en el plan de Kowalski es muy bueno pero nosotros solo somos chicos sin experiencia tal vez solo Rico sea el más experimentado de nosotros pero eso no bastará veo a los chicos y solo quiero una cosa que al finalizar la misión los vuelva a ver.

Repaso una y otra vez el plan en mi cabeza simplemente no quiero cometer un error porque podría ser el último error que cometiera, pero entre mis vagos pensamientos sale el recuerdo de Marlene simplemente no sabía que hacer ella ya era parte importante de mi vida y no podría dejarla ir este plan tenía que resultar a como diera lugar.

Cabo: -Skipper ¿Estas bien?- Quizás me veía muy nervioso o algo me hizo delatar ante Cabo.

Skipper: -Solo temo que el plan no funcione- Me sincere mucho con Cabo ya que no quería demostrar mi miedo si esta misión fallaba.

Cabo: -Tranquilo te aseguro que el plan resultara, Espiráculo nunca lo vera venir- Sabia como era Cabo y que solo lo decía para tranquilizarse.

Skipper: -Eso espero pero ya debemos actuar- Dije en tono autoritario de alguna manera si me veían fuerte y capaz también ellos lo sentirían.

Kowalski: -Bien hice los últimos toques y al parecer todo estará listo- Kowalski hablaba con voz temerosa no lo culpaba.

Rico: -Listo!- Rico parecía el más animado de nosotros pero digo a él le gustaba esto.

Skipper: -Pues sin más vamos- Dije en tono autoritario y con mucha confianza en lo que hiciéramos.

Kowalski: -Solo recuerden seguir paso a paso si no el plan no funcionara- Dijo advertidamente Kowalski, sabíamos que era riesgoso pero debíamos hacerlo...

Desperté la cabeza me dolía como no tenía idea comencé a abrir poco a poco los ojos estaba oscuro solo había una lámpara iluminando la habitación estaba atado a la pared con grilletes se acero observe a mi alrededor y vi que estaba con los chico igual que yo pero no habían despertado.

Trataba de liberarme pero fue inútil en eso Rico despertó igual de confundido que yo el de inmediato trato de liberarse.

Skipper: -Rico ahora energía- Era inútil escapar así que mejor ahorrábamos energía.

Rico: -Esta bien- Dijo resignado era frustrante, en eso Kowalski y Cabo igualmente despertaron.

Kowalski: -Parece que estamos en una situación desconcertante- Dijo mirando toda la habitación.

Cabo: -¿Que haremos?- Cabo se notaba muy nervioso no lo culpaba pero pensé que se nos desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Skipper: -Solo esperar joven Cabo- Era nuestra única opción no teníamos otra opción.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No tengo idea pudieron ser segundos, minutos horas pero todo cambio cuando oímos voces y Espiráculo entro con una sonrisa de superioridad pensaba que había ganado.

Espiráculo: -Pensé que eran listos, pero venir en pleno día a mi guarida sin ningún plan es absurdo- Comenzó a reírse por su victoria.

Skipper: -Que querías solo somos chicos- Dije siguiéndole el juego Espiráculo era muy confiado.

Espiráculo: -De todas formas ya los tengo a todos ustedes ahora si no escaparan- Estaba muy gustoso se ve después de estarnos buscando por toda la cuidad.

Skipper: -Espiráculo escucha podemos dejar todo esto aquí te entregas no hay heridos quizás hasta sean amables contigo- Mi último intento de que entrara en razón.

Espiráculo: -¿Crees de verdad que te haré caso?- Dijo sarcástico eso significaba que no lo haría pero lo había intentado.

Kowalski: -Francis escucha aunque Doris no nos recuerde seguro quiere verte bien a ti y a mí ¿porque no darle esa felicidad?- Kowalski también trato de hacerlo entrar en razón pero Espiráculo solo rio.

Espiráculo: -Si tanto la quieres porque no también borrarte la memoria ¿a ti?- Tal vez era otro plan de Kowalski para saber cómo regresarle la memoria a Doris.

Kowalski: -Tratar de razonar contigo es inútil- Dijo muy disgustado Kowalski creo que dejo que los comentarios le afectarán.

Cabo: -Kowalski tranquilo- Creo que todos queríamos evitar que esto se hiciera mucho más grande.

Espiráculo: -Hazle caso a Cabo no queras que me desquite con alguien- Espiráculo seguía provocándole pero Kowalski solo lo ignoro.

Rico: -Derrotado!- Grito Rico eufórico Espiráculo solo lo miro con detenimiento como tratando de leer a Rico.

Espiráculo: -Bien, como sea creo que ya que estamos aquí creo que debo presentarles a mi socio sería muy descortés que no supieran quien fue- Dijo Espiráculo sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Skipper: -Que cortes de tu parte Espiráculo- Dije sarcástico pero conoceríamos al supuesto socio que según nosotros era Hans.

Cabo: -Ya sabemos que es Hans- Dijo Cabo temeroso se ve que quería enfrentarse a Espiráculo pero no tenía el valor.

Espiráculo: -¿Hans? Por dios ese tipo con trabajo y puede hacer su trabajo el solo me ayudaba a conseguir equipo para mis inventos- Nos sorprendidos entonces ya no sabíamos quién era.

Skipper: -Valla con que por eso se reunían- Pensé de verdad que Hans era su socio.

Espiráculo: -Exacto, pero sin más les presento a mi socio rey rata puedes pasar- Un tipo grande y fornido entro lo conocía iba en la escuela hasta que por extrañas razones ya nunca fue.

Skipper: -¿Tu?- Dije sorprendido los chicos solo me miraron extrañado ellos quizás nunca lo vieron.

Rata: -Si yo Skipper conocido en la escuela y por todos como rey rata- Me miraba solo a mí con odio.

Kowalski: -¿Tu contratante a Espiráculo para destruir a Skipper?- Esa pregunta rondaba mi mente pero más que nada una respuesta.

Rata: -Veras Kowalski yo era el chico más popular de la escuela conocido porque quien se metía conmigo terminaba mal pero un día Skipper quiso pasarse de listo y fui a enfrentarlo pero el termino ganándome y desde ahí todo cambio ya no era popular- Todo el tiempo me miraba.

Rico: -¿Solo por eso?- Era una razón muy absurda realmente no era un grandioso motivo.

Rata: -No lo entienden jamás pero eso ya no importa ahora solo pagaran los cuatro- Miro esta vez a todos.

Espiráculo: -Basta de charlas empecemos- Dijo fríamente pero mirando hacia el techo no sé qué pensaba.

Skipper: -No crean que nos derrotaron- Espiráculo enseguida me miro examinándome.

Espiráculo: -No intenten nada- Dijo saliendo seguido por el rey rata él lo sospechaba.

Kowalski: -Creo que el sospecha algo- Si Kowalski también lo había notado eso no era para nada bueno.

Cabo: -¿Que haremos?- Era peligroso pero no teníamos más elección es ya estábamos aquí.

Skipper: - Seguir con el plan sin importar Espiráculo- Esa era nuestra única esperanza para salir de aquí.

Rico: -De acuerdo- En ese momento Rico saco de sus bolsillos una lija y empezó a cortar los grilletes al poco tiempo quedo liberado después todos nosotros, salimos de esa habitación con cautela.

Skipper: -Bueno chicos ya saben que hacer suerte y salgan vivos- Nos separaríamos aquí y cada quien haría su parte.

Kowalski: -Descuida Skipper estaremos bien- No perdía la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara.

Rico: -Venceremos- Rico era el más animado confiaba en que el saliera sano y salvo de todo esto.

Cabo: -Nos vernos después y lo derrotaremos –De cabo tenía un poco más de miedo no era tan experimentado.

Skipper: -Bien chicos luego nos reuniremos- Cada quien se fue para su lado enserio les deseaba suerte quería verlos después pero ese era el plan y esperábamos todos que funcionara.

**Nota del autor: Perdonen la tardanza estuve en semana de exámenes y pues el fin de semana fue festivo en mi país pero ya espero no tardar la próxima vez mucho gracias por entender y sigan leyendo.**

**¿Funcionará su plan?**

**¿Lograrán vencer a Espiráculo? **

**¿Qué pasara? **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 El plan fallo

Hola mis queridos lectores todo lo que quieran saber ya saben al final del capítulo para no abrirlos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 27: El plan fallo.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Me aleje de los chicos tenía miedo pero cada quien trataba de disimularlo, recorrí el lugar su base era algo confusa de un color azul muy opaco con señas de humedad en muchas partes pero muy sombría cada pasillo solo se alumbran por unos focos en el techo pero seguí caminando sin rumbo.

Entre a una habitación oscura busca el interruptor y al sentirlo lo accione la habitación se alumbró destellantemente dejándome un poco ciego cuando me acostumbre a la luz mire y quede sorprendido había una computadora gigante frente a mí y las dudas surgieron me senté y la active solo se aparecía la palabra "buscará" al principio tenía duda de que podía hacer así que puse "silla" pero no se apareció nada así que decidí poner mi nombre apreté "enter" y mi información se desplegó era todo lo que se sabía de mi entonces entendí todo.

Kowalski: -Así es como Espiráculo obtuvo nuestra información con esta computadora podía saber cualquier cosa de nosotros- Teníamos que destruir a Espiráculo y sin su computadora el no podría hacer nada así que destruir su computadora y salí inmediatamente sin que nadie me viera y corrí ya había hecho una parte del plan que era buscar armas de Espiráculo y destruirlas o cualquier cosa de él continúe caminando esperando encontrar a algunos de los chicos tal como el plan lo decía.

Narrado por Rico.

Caminaba y caminaba esto comenzaba a aburrirme buscar era inútil eran solo pasillos poco alumbrados no había gran cosa que pudiera buscará y usar en contra de Espiráculo pero era inútil no había nada me canse de caminar sin rumbo oí pasos acercándose peligrosamente abrí una rejilla de ventilación y me escondió ahí vi pasar muchos de sus secuaces muy alterados supuse que ya se había dado cuenta que escapamos y seguramente Espiráculo había mandado a todo mundo a buscarnos sentí pasos más grandes y al ver era pinza de cromo.

Pinza de cromo: -Ve y avisarle al jefe que la computadora central está destruida seguramente fueron los chicos esos- Seguramente alguien de los chicos lo había hecho pero yo seguía aquí escondido.

Secuaz: -Si señor pero el jefe ha sido muy claro los quiere con vida a todos- Eso fue un alivio ya sabía que si los encontraban no les pasaría nada.

Y así se retiraron espere un rato pero por fin salí asegurándole de que nadie viera hasta que choque con alguien o más bien dos peculiares personas.

Rico: -¿Doris, Marlene?- Ellas se quedaron heladas cuando me vieron pero realmente me sorprendí de verlas y más aquí.

Marlene: -Rico ¿dónde están los demás?- No podía responderles de la impresión de verlas después de un rato logre articular lo que mi garganta podía decir.

Rico: -¿Que hacer aquí?- Ellas no deberían estar aquí lo sabía pero debía ser muy obvio que estaban aquí por nosotros.

Doris: -Solo no queríamos dejarlos solos en esto pero responde ¿y los otros?- Estas chicas se están poniendo en peligro además de desobedecer a Skipper y Kowalski.

Rico: -Separados- Me puse alerta por si alguien se acercaba ya había que a mí no me harían ningún daño pero ¿a ellas?

Marlene: -¿Como que separados? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- Realmente las que se ponían en peligro eran ellas.

Rico: -Peligro ustedes- Trate de hacer que se fueran pero creo que no les importó en absoluto lo que había dicho y comenzaron a caminar por supuesto las seguí.

Marlene: -Debemos encontrarlos- Detener las fue inútil así que solo las cuidaría no sabía que era peor que nos encontrara Espiráculo o que Skipper y Kowalski supieran que las descuide.

Narrado por Cabo.

Este plan era eficaz pero absurdo ¿separarnos? ¿No era mejor juntos? En mi opinión lo era pero también juntos no podíamos avanzar mucho empecé a buscará cualquier cosa que pidiera beneficiarnos pero me fue inútil al principio me frustre demasiado cuando ya me había decidido a rendirme fue cuando encontré la oficina de Espiráculo entre poco a poco temía ser visto, revise sus cajones pero no había cosas fuera de lo normal solo un talón y plumas revise su escritorio estaba algo desordenado seguramente por encontrarnos.

No había nada que ya no me sorprendía expedientes nuestros seguía revisando los documentos cuando cayó un folder al levantarlo note que traía un expediente y no cualquiera si no el de él, lo guarde y salí inmediatamente entre a una habitación me asegure que estuviera vacía estaba algo frio pero ahí me refugie y empecé a leer el expediente antes que nadie.

Resumiendo todo al perecer Espiráculo no era muy diferente era listo como un chico cualquiera pero cuando tuvo el accidente con el fuego y perdió el ojo cambio se alejó de todos hasta dejo la escuela sus padres como nunca estuvieron nunca se enteraron dos meses después de su accidente abrió una cuenta bancaria y ahí se han ido depositando grandes cantidades de dinero que se desconoce de cómo lo obtiene pues esa duda está clara lo que le pagaban por desaparecer gente decidí quedarme con eso y quedarme ahí faltaba medio hora para que fuera al punto donde quedamos de vernos así que solo me aguardaba eso esperar.

Narrado por Skipper.

Abrí poco a poco un ojo derecho el otro me dolía demasiado muy poca luz lo último que recuerdo es a mi encontrando una larga lista de la gente de la que Espiráculo se había encargado pero Espiráculo me encontró y solo recuerdo como dos de sus secuaces me golpeaban hasta desmayarme.

Espiráculo: -Hasta que despiertas temía que mis secuaces te hubieran hecho algo peor me quitaran la diversión- Empezó a reír como un maniático eso era horrible.

Skipper: -Tantas personas ¿y nunca te importó?- A penas si podía hablar me dolía mucho el cuerpo estaba atado a una silla muy bien agarrado.

Espiráculo: -Bien veo que no te puedes contener así que te contaré odio a la gente veras unos chicos que eran muy idiotas en lo peculiar pensaron que jugar con fuego era gracioso y lo hubiera sido si ellos fueran los que perdieran un ojo pero fui yo, por otro lado mis padres es increíble que nunca nos vean y cuando pensé que la única persona en la que podía confiar resulta que me deja- Ha tenido una vida difícil no lo culpo pero no es razón justificable.

Skipper: -Doris no te dejo- De verdad me costaba hablar pero tenía que distraerlo lo mejor posible.

Espiráculo: -Doris estaría siempre conmigo ¿y qué pasa? Tu amigo la alejará de mí y no lo podía permitir- Espiráculo sí que estaba enfermo.

Skipper: -Él no lo haría eres su hermano y siempre estará para ti- Espiráculo solo me miro rio entre dientes y salió estaba muy dolido pero tranquilo y esperar a ver qué pasaba por lo menos estaba bien de que Marlene estuviera a salvo.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Me dirigía al punto de encuentro con mucha precaución de no ser descubierto al llegar espero solo unos minuto cuando siento que alguien me toma por la espalda voltee de inmediato mi sorpresa fue más grande al ver a Doris parada frente a mi seguida por Marlene y Rico.

Kowalski: -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Estaba algo alterado no era posible que estuviera aquí era muy peligroso.

Doris: -No quería dejarte solo- Su respuesta fue tierna pero no quería ponerla en peligro.

Kowalski: -Es muy peligroso que estés aquí o más bien que estén aquí- Skipper también estaría más furioso por ver a Marlene aquí.

Doris: -No dejaríamos que les pasara nada- Iba a contestarle pero llego Cabo algo rojo supuse que corrió.

Cabo: -Lamento tardar chicos no me fije en el tiempo- Estar aquí en verdad puede descontrolar tu tiempo.

Kowalski: -Descuida solo llegas unos mi minutos después- Cabo dirijo su mirada a Marlene y Doris algo angustiado pero debíamos esperar a Skipper pero empezó a tardar fue cuando supe que algo estaba mal.

Marlene: -¿Y Skipper cuando llegara?- Rico y Cabo me miraron también sabían que algo había pasado.

Kowalski: -Fue capturado por Espiráculo- Solté sin más mirando que nadie viniera por aquí.

Marlene: -¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Su voz se oía quebrada no la culpa para nada de todo esto.

Kowalski: -Ya tardo demasiado- No había otra explicación más que esa y temía miedo de eso.

Cabo: -¿Que haremos?- Era lo mismo que me preguntaba la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Kowalski: -Rescatarlo solo eso- Camine y todos me siguieron entonces pensé mejor las cosas.

Rico: -Am ¿Marlene y Doris?- Voltee de inmediato claro por todo esto me olvidaba de ellas.

Kowalski: -Doris, Marlene busque un lugar seguro por favor sin peros por favor solo háganlo- Hable autoritariamente.

Doris: -Cuídate- Le sonreí y seguí mi camino seguido por los chicos debíamos salvar a Skipper y eso haríamos costara lo que costara.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que he tardado pero sean pacientes ya casi llega a su fin esta historia y en la escuela pues ya va un poco relajada pero trato realmente de actualizar más seguido gracias, además ya tengo pensada otra increíble historia que pronto subiré.**

**¿Que pasara con Skipper?**

**¿Lograrán salvarlo?**

**¿Qué sucederá?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Rescatando a Skipper

Hola mis queridos lectores bueno este capítulo no tardo mucho y espero no tardar con el siguiente este capítulo se puso muy bueno pero se acerca el final no dejen de leernos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 28: Rescatando a Skipper.

Narrado por Skipper.

Espiráculo seguía frente a mi examinándome no sabía que quería pero continuaba así mirándome fue hasta que no soporte y hable.

Skipper: -Si tratas de averiguar cómo voy a escapar, quisiera yo también averiguarlo- Rio entre dientes pero no quito la mirada de mí.

Espiráculo: -Quiero saber que planeaban entregándose a mí- Él no era nada tonto y no se creyó todo tan fácil.

Skipper: -Solo queríamos acabar con todo esto- Eso era verdad pero debía creer que vinimos por solo esa razón.

Espiráculo: -Podían hacer más digo tenían la ventaja- Estaba hablando con alguien aparte de inteligencia tenia instinto.

Skipper: -No somos expertos en esto, además entre más pronto mejor- Solo sonrió y dio vueltas alrededor mío.

Espiráculo: -Ese era su plan ¿no? Descubrir mis secretos por algo uno de tus amigos destruyó mi computadora y otro robo expedientes y tu intentaste llevarte una lista de mis victimas- Espiráculo lo había deducido muy bien pero debía disimular el plan.

Skipper: -Escapamos de tu trampa oímos que alguien venia y decidimos separarnos para evitar ser encontrados eso es todo- Nuestro plan no debía ser descubierto.

Espiráculo: -No me creas tan crédulo se que ese es su plan pero tranquilo pronto todo acabara- Salió de la habitación furioso al parecer aproveche para tratar de escapar pero fue inútil el cuerpo me dolía demasiado y mi fuerza no era mucha sabia que los chicos vendrían por mí pero tenía miedo quizás eso quería Espiráculo y no sería buena idea por otra parte sabían que ellos eran más inteligentes y no se dejarían tan fácil.

Minutos después lo que para mí fueron siglos Espiráculo entro con una maquina extraña no sabía que pasaría o que haría con esa máquina.

Espiráculo: -Sabes, borrarle la memoria a Doris no fue fácil pero pensé que solo así se alejaría de él pero tendré que ir más lejos pero tú ya sabes demasiado y aun te necesito vivo así que despídete de tu memoria Skipper- Ya sabía cómo había borrado la memoria a Doris pero tan solo en unos segundos ya no lo sabría esperaba y los chicos tuvieran suerte y yo volver a recordar todo solo eso pedía antes de recibir el rayo y desmayarme.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Una vez que sentí que las chicas ya no estaban cerca mire a los chicos teníamos que idear otro plan para rescatar a Skipper.

Kowalski: -¿Ideas?- Mire a los chicos no sabía que hacer teníamos más que perder que ganar.

Rico: -¿Boom?- Rico siempre tenía la extraña manera de querer solucionar todo a explosiones.

Kowalski: -No creo que por ahora debamos hacerlo- No creo que sea nada prudente hacer eso no ahora.

Cabo: -Pienso que uno de nosotros debería ir mientras los demás rescatan a Skipper- Era un plan bueno ya que no se me ocurría nada mas pero si era muy arriesgado.

Kowalski: -Bien ustedes rescatarán a Skipper yo seré la distracción de Espiráculo- Era la única solución posible en mi cabeza.

Rico: -¿Tu?- Sabia que Rico tenía más experto en todo esto y quizás él tenga más oportunidad que alguno de nosotros.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo me odia más que a ustedes dos será mejor que yo lo distraiga ¿entendido?- Esto debía salir exactamente así para que todo saliera bien.

Cabo: -Si pero Kowalski ten mucho cuidado tenemos que salir los cuatro de aquí- Eso nos habíamos prometido antes de venir aquí y no pensaba romper esa promesa.

Kowalski: -Por supuesto, ahora no se dejen ver inventare algo para que crean que se fueron y solo estoy yo- Otro plan y este si no podía fallar.

Rico: -Ok, suerte- Y así Cabo y Rico se fueron a esconder pero vigilando para esperar su oportunidad no podía estar esperando a que vinieran no sabía que podría hacerle Espiráculo a Skipper así que trate de llamar la atención lo cual funciono unos secuaces vinieron y me llevaron hacia Espiráculo y el rescate comenzaba.

Narrado por Marlene.

Doris y yo no estábamos tan seguras de irnos seguíamos escondidas pero altamente preocupadas yo más por lo memos Doris ya había visto a Kowalski pero al parecer Skipper estaba en serios problemas.

Doris: -Creo que deberíamos hacer algo- Dijo Doris mirando mi preocupación no podía estar quieta.

Marlene: -Tu misma oíste a Kowalski es muy arriesgado- En verdad quería ir pero sabía que los chicos se enfurecerían de verdad.

Doris: -Espiráculo no me hará nada además quiero recuperar mi memoria y seguramente tú quieres la seguridad de Espiráculo- Ella tenía mucha razón así que accedí no muy convencida.

Marlene: -Esta bien Doris pero tengamos cuidado- Salimos y tratamos de encontrar el camino no sabia bien lo que hacíamos o como resultaría solo quería saber que Skipper estuviera bien.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Estaba satisfecho ya era uno de cuatro sabía que los otros tres vendrían no se irían sin Skipper tenía que asegurarme que los jamás contarían nada es por eso que a mis victimas siempre les borraba la memoria antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y ellos no serían la excepción.

Secuaz: -Señor le informamos que capturamos a uno- Eso me alegro más pero me preguntaba porque solo uno debía de averiguarlo inmediatamente, salí a ver de quien se podría tratar y mi agradable sorpresa fue cuando vi a Kowalski enfrente mío.

Espiráculo: -Que grata sorpresa pensé que tu serias el ultimo- Sabia que él era el más inteligente de los cuatro.

Kowalski: -Skipper es mi mejor amigo no sé por qué no salvarlo- Si lo sabía ellos fueron los primeros en hablarse y entablar una amistad después Rico y al final llego Cabo.

Espiráculo: -Me parece noble de tu parte pero creí que los demás también vendrían- Quería información sobre los otros dos.

Kowalski: -No lo creo ellos deben de estar entregando todas la pruebas para hundirte- Eso me enfureció la razón por la que nadie me había descubierto era porque nunca tenían pruebas pero esto lo arruinaba todo.

Espiráculo: -¡Que estás diciendo!- En eso golpee a Kowalski en el estómago lo cual hizo que se quejará de dolor.

Kowalski: -Lo que oyes ahora solo puedes quedar menos tiempo en la cárcel si nos dejas a Skipper y a mi- Reí ante su intento de persuasión.

Espiráculo: -No ves que ya nada me importa de todas maneras ya todo se perdió pero descuida me iré con dos víctimas más, llévenlo donde el otro- Estaba en verdad enojado esto se había acabado para mí pero también para ellos dos y seria lo último que haría.

Narrado por Skipper.

Despertaba con fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo en especial la cabeza pero estaba realmente confundido no sabía dónde esta no porque estaba pero especialmente quien era trate de librarme pero fue inútil los brazos me dolían como no tenía idea la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un sujeto con las manos amarradas seguido por otro tipo alto con uniforme extraño y una langosta en el hombro derecho.

Kowalski: -¡Skipper!- Grito el sujeto amarrado pero extrañamente mirándome con expresión horrorizada.

Secuaz: -El jefe vendrá en unos minutos no intentes nada- Dijo mirando al sujeto y saliendo millones de dudas surgieron en mi cabeza.

Kowalski: -Pero mira cómo te dejaron tranquilo todo estará bien- Se acerco a mi revisándome con la mirada pero él me inspiraba confianza.

Skipper: -Perdón pero ¿quién eres?- Pregunte el enseguida se alejó más de mí y me miro horrorizado.

Kowalski: -No estés jugando Skipper- Me miró fijamente así que Skipper quizás era mi nombre.

Skipper: -Recién despierto y estoy tan confundido ni mi nombre se- Él se acercó y otra vez me examinó con la mirada.

Kowalski: -A ti también te borro la memoria Espiráculo- Y en vez de más respuestas surgieron más dudas.

Skipper: -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es Espiráculo?- Pregunte con urgencia me sentía incómodo sin sabes nada.

Kowalski: -Tu nombre es Skipper me refiero que borraron tus recuerdos yo soy tu amigo Kowalski y Espiráculo es quien borro tus recuerdos- Pero más dudas surgieron aunque no tantas.

Skipper: -Todo esto es tan confuso- Fue lo único que logre articular entre tanta confusión.

Kowalski: -Escucha sé que estas lleno de dudas no te culpo pero de verdad no hay tiempo un tipo con un ojo robot vendrá él es el que te borro la memoria no creas nada y dos chicos vendrán a sacarte de ti es uno un poco más bajo que yo con un peinado alocado y una cicatriz en la mejilla el otro más chico y se ve muy joven debes irte con ellos sin importar nada- No sabía si creerle o no pero él me inspiraba confianza así qué decidí hacerle caso.

Skipper: -Esta bien- Dije algo inseguro además tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cosas.

Kowalski: -Gracias por confiar en mi Skipper y bueno sé que sonará extraño porque no recuerdas nada pero quiero pedirte que cuides a una chica llamada Doris ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?- Su petición me sorprendió era como una despedida.

Skipper: -Cla claro- Estaba más confundido ahora pero debía confiar en él sabía que no era mala persona pero volteamos hacia la puerta y el tipo del ojo entro enfurecido.

Espiráculo: -Veo que ya te diste cuenta de que yo no juego Kowalski- Su voz era fría pero llena de rencor daba miedo con solo escucharla.

Kowalski: -No tenías que hacerle esto- Kowalski enfrentó al tipo enfurecido pero el otro fue más rápido y lo golpeó.

Espiráculo: -Los dos lo pagarán caro pero primero, Kowalski estás dando más problemas que nadie creo que tú serás el primero- Kowalski volteo la mirada hacia mí, me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a lo cual yo igual un sujeto alto entro y se llevo a Kowalski seguido por el tipo del ojo el miedo me recorrió pero dos tipos entraron al parecer eran los chicos que me sacarían de aquí.

Cabo: -Skipper te sacaremos de aquí- Dijo en voz baja y horrorizado cielos ¿De verdad tan mal me veía?

Skipper: -¿Ustedes son los chicos que me sacarán de aquí?- Me miraron extrañados no entendían la situación.

Rico: -¿Que te pico a ti?- Ese comentario fue gracioso pero no creí prudente reír solo empezaron a desatarme mis piernas no me servían de mucho estaban adoloridas ellos me sostuvieron.

Skipper: -Este Kowalski me dijo que Espiráculo había borrado mi memoria- Se los dije para que entendieran un poco mi situación.

Rico: -Oh, pero sacarte de aquí- Caminamos y ellos con extremo cuidado me sacaron de la habitación iban pasillo a pasillo mirando no podía evitar mirar hacia tras Kowalski estaba por ahí.

Marlene: -¡Skipper!- Dijo una chica y me abrazo muy fuerte me dolía todo pero el abrazo fue cálido.

Cabo: -Marlene cuidado está herido además que no te recuerda- Ella se asustó pero creo que entendió la situación extrañamente todos lo entendieron después llego otra chica.

Rico: -Doris no debían venir- Rico regaño a la chica pero entonces mire a Doris ella era la chica de la que Kowalski me hablo.

Skipper: -¿Tu eres Doris?- Me sentía muy mal Kowalski me encargo su protección y él no sabía dónde estaba.

Doris: -Ah si Skipper ¿porque?- La mire era una chica bonita y se veía que sensible esto sería duro.

Skipper: -Kowalski bueno él me pidió que te cuidará- No recordaba nada pero seguro esas serían las palabras más difíciles de mi vida.

Doris: -¡Que!? No no estas mintiendo- Los ojos de Doris empezaron a sacar pequeñas lagrimas ella quiso volver pero Rico y Cabo se lo impidieron.

Cabo: -Marlene llévate a Skipper por favor- Marlene me tomo y vio a su amiga sabía que ella también se sentía mal pero empezamos a caminar no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Doris: -¡Rico, Cabo suéltenme! Debo ir con él- Escuchaba mientras caminaba con Marlene todo eso me dolía.

Rico: -No, salir de aquí- Y así ellos tomaron a Doris y empezaron a salir con nosotros Doris forcejeaba y lloraba.

Doris: -¡Kowalski!- Finalmente Doris grito llena de dolor salimos del lugar y los chicos me subieron a un auto Marlene me limpiaba la sangre mientras Cabo trataba de calmar a Doris y Rico solo conducía en silencio, aunque no recordaba a Kowalski no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo aúne me dijo y la sonrisa que me dio era su despedida y me siento culpable yo pude haber hecho algo pero finalmente no lo hice y eso costo hoy una vida.

**Nota de la autora: Lo se chicos capítulo difícil no me maten pero se acerca el final de esta historia gracias por seguir leyéndola y que la sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora créanme vienen muchas más sorpresas.**

**¿Que pasara ahora con todos?**

**¿Qué hará Espiráculo? **

**¿Lograra Skipper recordar todo?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Son la unica esperanza

Hola mis queridos lectores pues bueno un episodio más espero y les esté gustando lo hago con mucho cariño y bueno el final se acerca y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 29: Son la única esperanza.

Narrado por Skipper.

Estábamos en una comisaría de policía al parecer los chicos dieron informes sobre ese tal Espiráculo a mi trataron de hacerme preguntas pero no podía decir nada no recordaba nada, los chicos explicaron que por los golpes había perdido la memoria ahí trataron algunos de mis golpes y el dolor disminuyó pero no uno la culpa esa culpa que sentía al haber dejado ahí a Kowalski y esa culpa aumentaba cada vez que miraba a Doris.

No podía evitarlo si yo hubiera tratado el estaría aquí con nosotros todo era aún confuso para mí pero no me importaba eso ahora mi culpa era lo que me importaba.

"Quiero pedirte que cuides a una chica llamada Doris ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?" las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que la chica llamada Marlene se me acerco.

Marlene: -¿Estás bien?- No sabía cómo responderle antes eso digo no sabía quién era yo y más ese sentimiento de culpa.

Skipper: -Supongo que si- Continuaba con la mirada agachada pero poco después nos dijeron que irían a investigar todo y nos avisaban.

Rico: -¿Dónde vamos?- No recordaba ni donde vivía pero sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

Doris: -Podemos ir a mi casa- Doris menciono sin mirarnos y apenas audible esto me hacia sentir cada vez más culpa.

Cabo: -Me parece bien en lo que recibimos noticias de Espiráculo- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso así que decidí seguirlos.

Entramos a una casa grande y elegante al entrar parecía sud un tornado había pasado.

Marlene: -Debió ser cuando Espiráculo los buscaba- Parecían fugitivos me pregunto si todo esto yo estaba más que involucrado todos medio comenzaron a acomodar la casa pero Doris solo se sentó en un rincón decidí acercarme y hablar con ella.

Skipper: -Am Doris yo en verdad lo siento debí detenerlo o hacer algo para evitar que se fuera- No sabía que más decir no sabía cómo hablar con ella o como dirigirme hacia ella.

Doris: -No Skipper no fue tu culpa estabas confundido y no sabías que pasaría- Ella comenzó a llorar y yo solo pudre acercarme a ella y abrazarla un poco extraño no sabía bien como abrazar.

Marlene: -¿Interrumpo algo?-Marlene hablo muy seco y con tono enojado no sabía porque.

Skipper: -No solo trato de disculparme debí hacer algo más por Kowalski- Le trate de explicar me alteraba su mirada enojada ella cambio su mirada por preocupación.

Doris: -Le decía a Skipper que no fue su culpa- Dijo Doris entre sollozos fue extraño le dábamos explicaciones del porque estábamos abrazados.

Marlene: -Tú no te preocupes Skipper no fue tu culpa- Ella acarició mi mejilla lo cual me hizo sentir mejor pero después se dirigió a Doris para tratar de calmarla.

Cabo: -¿Cómo te sientes Skipper?- Tarde un poco en reaccionar ya que no me acostumbraba a mi nombre.

Skipper: -Ya casi no me duelen los golpes pero sigo muy confundido- El no recordar nada me frustraba mucho.

Cabo: -Ya sabremos como devolverles la memoria a Doris y a ti- Eso me sorprendió de verdad a Doris también.

Skipper: -¿Doris tampoco recuerda nada?- Valla me sorprendía no ser el único pero Doris parecía como si no le afectara.

Cabo: -Si es una larga historia- Ya me urgía recuperar mis recuerdos para entender todo lo que pasaba.

Rico: -Llamaron- Dijo Rico entrando en la habitación él no hablaba mucho o como si le costara otra duda más.

Cabo: -Y que dijeron- Otro ocurría tan rápido ellos se movían rápido y yo estaba lento una desventaja de mi falta de recuerdos.

Rico: -Fueron pero no estar Espiráculo- Creo que eso no era bueno por la expresión de horror de todos.

Marlene: -Si escapó entonces va tras ustedes- Oh oh eso en definitiva no era bueno y yo sin recuerdos creo que era peor.

Skipper: -Creo que debemos hacer algo antes que él lo haga- Me pareció lo más apropiado ya había dejado a Kowalski no podría con otro.

Rico: -Averiguar su base y boom- Se notaba el entusiasmo de Rico trataría de ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Cabo: -Son muchos planes pero si detendremos ya de una vez por todas a Espiráculo, por Kowalski- Dice Cabo en voz alentadora pero triste.

Y así lo decidimos, Rico y Cabo no eran muy buenos con las computadoras pero ya veríamos que haríamos para averiguar donde esta Espiráculo ellos me dijeron que Espiráculo ya es buscado por la ley y como lo habían estado persiguiendo pero sin saber de quien se trataba ahora sería más fácil y encontrarlo nos quitaría de problemas pero yo solo quería una cosas y era recuperar mis recuerdos.

Narrado por Kowalski

El tiempo en el que estaba aquí atado a la pared parecía transcurrir lento no podía escuchar nada con trabajo podía ver, mover si quiera un dedo me resultaba imposible debido al dolor extremo que esto implicaba lo último que recuerdo era un tipo gritando "la policía está aquí debemos escapar" luego ya no sentía nada y mi cuerpo difícilmente respondía mis pensamientos estaban vacíos el dolor no me dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera el no moverme ya que eso implicaría un dolor insoportable, unos hilos de sangre recorrían mi cuerpo si no moría por deshidratación moriría por desangrado fue entonces cuando el entro.

Me sorprendí verlo para estas alturas ya me hacia muerto al parecer solo ordenó que me golpeaban hasta dejarme así sin poder moverme no sé si eso era un alivio o una tortura lo mire apenas los ojos me ardían pero le mantuve la mirada así en silencio hasta que el hablo.

Espiráculo: -Me sorprendes que sigas vivo pero nos serás útil sabes a la policía le interesan mucho los rehenes y yo poseo uno conmigo- Obviamente era yo pero no sabia a que jugaba conmigo.

Mi mirada se centró en él hasta hablar me dolía el creo que lo noto ya que ni un solo sonido salió de mi boca el me miraba divertido como si le gustara ver a las personas así este tipo me asustaba cada vez mas.

Espiráculo: -Sabes todo esto será gratificante y no olvidemos a Doris como sufrió al pensar que estarías muerto las cámaras muestran de todo- Eso me preocupó Doris no tenía que saber nada de esto todo se está saliendo de mis manos.

Kowalski: -Tu acabarás peor que yo- Fue lo único que logre articular pero decir eso me constó un inmenso dolor pero debía mostrar que no me afectaba.

Espiráculo: -Voy tras todos tus amigos sin piedad- Dijo entre dientes y salió de la habitación de verdad el estaba loco pero no podía permitirlo no lo dejaría.

Estaba de verdad frustrado Espiráculo logro escapar antes que lo capturaran eso en definitiva estaba mal y los chicos ellos estaban en peligro debía hacer algo pero ¿qué? El simple hecho de moverme me causaba un dolor agonizante pero no podía esperar era cuestión de tiempo ellos estaban indefensos Skipper no recordaba nada están en desventaja pero confiaba en que ellos lo solucionarán ellos eran los únicos ahora.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Todo iba tan perfecto hasta que me topé con esos chicos ahora hui de mi base porque ellos lo arruinaron todo tenía preso a Kowalski eso era algo podía borrarle la memoria pero necesitaba que estuviera bien no necesitaba un tonto preguntando por todo así que lo deje así debía capturar a esos chicos pero les perdí el rastro sería más fácil primero mande a ver los hospitales por si llevaron a Skipper a uno pero todo se desvaneció debía encontrarlo ya o tendría serio problemas

Contactará gente haría lo que fuera por encontrarlos así que me puse a la acción pero antes debía ir a ver a mi prisionero de nuevo me gustaba ver cómo ni decir una palabra podía del dolor que sentía.

Espiráculo: -Así que tus amigos desaparecidos y tú aquí- Sonreír irónicamente era agradable para mí verlo.

Kowalski: -Sabia que uno de nosotros no saldría los demás no lo veían así que decidí ser yo- Todo era razonable por qué se había entregado todo su plan era brillante pero muy humilde.

Espiráculo: -Humilde de tu parte pero también muy tonto- Eso pasaba cuando eras bueno terminabas peor que nadie.

Kowalski: -Tonto me parece tu comportamiento lastimas a tu propia hermana sin que te importe- Eso en verdad me enfureció todo era culpa suya.

Espiráculo: -Es tu culpa todo estaba bien éramos ella y yo pero oh no tenías que aparecer en mi casa por tu culpa lloro en la noche llegaste pidiendo disculpas por eso y ¿qué pasa después? Sales con ella creo que tu comportamiento no fue el correcto- Señale mi punto muy enojado para después golpearlo.

Kowalski: -Nunca quise herirla- Fue lo único aúne dijo ante de caer desmayado sí que estaba realmente vulnerable.

Secuaz: -Jefe ¿qué debemos hacer con él?- Lo continúe mirando como este chico me había robado el amor de mi hermana no lo entendía.

Espiráculo: -No solo déjenlo aquí pero vigílenlo- No quería más sorpresas sabía que intentaría algo y debía prevenirme.

**Nota de la autora: No iba a matar a Kowalski sé que les saque un buen susto pero bueno así somos las escritoras lo saben en fin pero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan porque hay más antes del final.**

**¿Logrará escapar Kowalski?**

**¿Qué hará Espiráculo? **

**¿Lograrán los chicos acabar con Espiráculo?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 Estas vivo

Hola mis queridos lectores solo quiero decirles que se acerca el final de esta historia así que no dejen de leernos y un aviso al final del capítulo sobre otra historia por si les interesa y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 30: Estas vivo.

Narrado por Skipper.

Mis recuerdos seguían confusos ellos cuatro hablaban y yo solo me llenaba de más y más dudas ellos estaban decidiendo que hacer con respecto a Espiráculo yo no creía prudente opinar y que no te tenia conocimiento acerca de nada fue hasta que un ruido nos sorprendió a todo resulta que era una grabación Rico fue quien la agarró la estudio por un minuto y la reprodujo, el mensaje era de Espiráculo.

Espiráculo: -Se dónde se esconden pero tranquilos no intentaré nada ya que ustedes vendrán a mí eso si quieren recuperar a su amigo- En ese momento la cámara se giró hacia Kowalski que estaba desmayado y mucho más golpeado delo que estaba yo cuando me encontró me sentía mal él me había rescatado ahora yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Espiráculo: -Vengan a la siguiente dirección solos de lo contrario él lo pagara hagamos algo sin trucos será la decisiva quien gana ganara el juego hasta entonces- El video acabo sabíamos ahora más que nada que Kowalski estaba vivo además que era la última oportunidad de vencer a Espiráculo.

Doris: -Rico, Cabo deben traerlo con vida- Creo que de verdad ella pensaba que yo no iría.

Skipper: -Ah yo también iré- Todos me miraron horrorizado no creía que fuera tan malo decir solo cuatro palabras.

Marlene: -Skipper tú no puedes ir estás loco no recuerdas nada- Sabía que era una locura ir pero debía hacerlo.

Skipper: -Estaré bien además debo hacerlo Kowalski lo hizo y miren como lo dejaron necesito ir- Deje en total y claro mi punto esperaba y lo entendieran.

Rico: -Peligroso- Había tratado de saber cómo entender a Rico y creo que lo empezaba a lograr.

Skipper: -Se el riesgo que corro pero enserio quiero hacerlo- Necesitaba ir se lo riesgos pero quería ir.

Cabo: -Será mejor que te quedes de verdad Skipper- Sabia que solo querían mantenerme a salvo pero nada de lo que me dijeran haría que se me quitará esa idea de la cabeza.

Skipper: -Iré con ustedes y es mi última palabra- Me aleje de ellos sabía lo que intentarían persuadirme pero no les funcionaria en nada.

Ellos claramente intentaría que recapacitara sobre ir pero no los dejaría me mantuve todo el día lejos de ellos hasta el anoche que Marlene se me acerco.

Skipper: -Si intentas evitarlo pierdes tu tiempo no cambiaré de opinión- Ella se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

Marlene: -Lo se eres muy terco pero solo cuídate mucho- Por fin entendieron que no importaba lo que me dijeran de todas formas iría.

Skipper: -Lo haré y gracias por entender- Ella solo acarició mi mejilla y se fue muy extraño pero bueno desde que perdí la memoria todo era extraño.

Me quedo ahí sentado un minuto lleno de preguntas como ¿Por qué Espiráculo nos buscaba tanto? ¿Cómo era yo? ¿Seré malo o habré hecho algo incorrecto? Esas eran las preguntas que más rodaban mi cabeza los chicos habían decidido que mientras más rápido sería mejor además de que Kowalski se veía en pésimas condiciones y dudábamos que duraría más tiempo.

Cabo: -¿Confundido?- Por fin después de mucho Cabo se me había acercado me preguntaba si el podrían aclarar dudas.

Skipper: -Más que nada por no saber cómo soy- Cabo sonrió creo que era buena señal ¿no?

Cabo: -Era una muy buena persona Skipper solo tu vida no era fácil pero pesar de todo eras un increíble chico- Otra duda más surgió en mí.

Skipper: -¿Como que no tenía una vida fácil?- Me preguntaba a qué se refería o que trataba de decirme.

Cabo: -Bueno solo te diré que tú y tu padre no se llevaban tan bien pero luego te cuento detalles- Quizás mi padre era malo u otra cosa.

Skipper: -Bueno de todas maneras gracias pero ¿porque Kowalski se arriesgó tanto por mí?-

Cabo: -Bueno pues supongo que porque ustedes son como los mejores amigos cuando los conocí ya se conocían bien- Así que por eso Kowalski me inspiraba tanta confianza.

Skipper: -¿De verdad?- eso quiere decir que Kowalski y yo sí que éramos muy amigos por eso se arriesgó tanto por mí.

Cabo: -Espero y eso te ayude a comprender un poco más por qué lo hizo- Y así Cabo me dejo pensando.

Pensando en que ahora yo debía rescatarlo de ahí el me salvo y aunque el principio no entendía porque lo hacía ahora todo quedaba claro es lo que un amigo hacia ¿no? Nunca dejar al otro solo u definitivamente ni Kowalski ni Rico y Cabo lo habían hecho pero era nuestra última oportunidad todo lo que hiciéramos debería hacerse bien y con ese último pensamiento me fui a dormir ya que mañana iríamos a ver quién ganaba Espiráculo o nosotros.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Despertaba poco a poco enserio me dolía todo lo último que recuerdo es a mi hablando con Espiráculo valla el solo hablar con él me dejo sin fuerzas en verde todo me dolía pero debía pensar rápido solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Espiráculo localizará a los chicos y debía moverme, pero me fue imposible el solo hecho de mover mi brazos fue un dolor apenas soportable incluso llegue a pensar que tenia algunos huesos rotos fue así hasta que Espiráculo entro.

Espiráculo: -Localice a tus amigos- Demonios lo que menos quería que pasara paso.

Kowalski: -No les hagas nada- Hablar ya no me costaba tanto como antes un peso menos pensé.

Espiráculo: -Descuida ellos vendrán a mí- ¿A qué demonios jugaba Espiráculo? No entendía para nada lo que él quería lograr ni un poco.

Kowalski: -¿Cómo?- Jugar con las personas se veía que le gustaba mucho pero el definitivamente estaba loco.

Espiráculo: -Resulta que aún le importas a tus amigos así que vendrán por ti y no solo eso ver quien gana- Tenia todo planeado.

Kowalski: -¿No será mejor acabar esto de una vez? Piénsalo nadie tiene que salir herido- Sabia que razonar con él era más que imposible.

Espiráculo: -Se acabara créeme y seré yo quien termine con ustedes te borraría la memoria pero en verdad quiero que recuerdes todo esto- Eso era lo que le había hecho a Doris y a Skipper.

Kowalski: -¿Me golpeadas hasta que olvide todo?- Yo nunca fui una persona sarcástica ni nada pero de verdad él lo merecía.

Espiráculo: -Tan poco soy un salvaje sino utilizare mi máquina y no borra recuerdos si no los quita y los almacena- Dijo saliendo ya todo estaba claro.

Skipper y Doris podría recuperar sus recuerdos si encuentran esa máquina y hacen que sus recuerdos regresen esa era la solución, pero bueno Espiráculo dijo que vendrían por mí y a detenerlo pero ¿Enserio Skipper vendría? Él estaba indefenso ya que no recordaba nada pero Debía venir a recuperar sus recuerdos luego vería como Doris recuperaría los suyos pero ella y Marlene por ningún motivo deberían estar aquí.

Los chicos, mis amigos de verdad quería volver a verlos todo empezó conmigo hablando con Skipper y haciéndonos amigos después vimos a Rico al pasar por la dirección nos sorprendimos por la razón por la que estaba ahí, había puesto explosivos en el baño loco pero nos gustó y por ultimo Cabo lo conocimos un día que vimos que unos chicos querían golpearlo y lo ayudamos y así nos unimos los cuatro y todo ya se decidiría y más ahora que saben que estoy vivo.

**Nota de la autora: Esta historia cada vez se acerca cada vez más al final es triste pero será genial y con otro asunto recientemente subí otra historia y quiere que pasen a leerla y digan si quieren que la continúe o no ustedes deciden pero gracias. **

**¿Lograrán detenerlo?**

**¿Skipper y Doris recuperaran sus recuerdos? **

**¿Quien ganara?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 Es todo o nada

Hola mis queridos lectores he recibido consejos de cómo mejorar pues mis historias pero como esta ya va muy adelante esta la acabaré como la he estado escribiendo y la otra la modificare gracias por los consejos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 31: Es todo o nada.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Esos chicos más que nada eran predecibles sabía que vendrían lo más rápido que pudieran solo me sentaría aquí a esperar a que ellos vinieran a mí la espera me mataba sería un juego limpio pero ¿qué tanto podrían? Si quizás Skipper viniera con ellos no sería mucho ya que es un tipo indefenso sin recuerdos los otros dos dudo que puedan hacer la gran cosa contra mí no me preocupó.

Secuaz: -Señor las cámaras reportan movimiento ya mandamos un equipo a revisar- Me alegro la idea de no esperar tanto.

Espiráculo: -Bien si los atrapan tráiganlos ante mí- Ordene para después indicarle que se retirará.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que mis secuaces entraran con los tres chicos los aseguraron para que no escaparan hasta ahora el juego iba a mi favor ellos solo me miraron me preguntaba que pensaban.

Espiráculo: -Bien dejemos las cosas claras ustedes están frente a mi atados y sin ninguna posibilidad ¿aun quieren ganar el juego?- Me parecía tonto que si quiera trataran algo en estas alturas ya había ganado.

Cabo: -Tenemos un has bajo la manga- Mire y me hacer que a Cabo me preguntaba a que se referían acaso ¿tenían ayuda?

Espiráculo: -¿A qué se refieren?- Los tres negaron rotundamente odie en verdad eso tenía que saber que querían decir.

Rico: -¿Kowalski?- Cierto olvidaba por qué habían venido pero no iba a doblegar un movimiento en falso y ellos tendrían la ventaja.

Espiráculo: -Paciencia por favor podemos charlar mientras- Quería retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible.

Cabo: -¿Charlar? ¿Sobre qué exactamente?- En tan poco tiempo ha pasado demasiadas cosas.

Espiráculo: -Mi vida era normal hasta que cuatro chicos se les ocurre jugar al equipo y todo se viene abajo- Para ganar un juego había que ser observador en todo momento.

Rico: -Lo sentimos- Sabía que era sarcasmo esta sería una larga charla entre nosotros cuatro.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Los chicos estaban aquí había oído como unos secuaces hablaron de su llegada trate de librarme ya había disminuido más el dolor pero aun mis fuerzas no me ayudaron en nada trate y trate pero no pude pasaron solo unos minutos oí como la puerta se abría mire sorprendiéndome al ver quien era o más bien quienes eran.

Kowalski: -Doris Marlene ¿qué hacen aquí?- Los chicos no serían tan irresponsables para traerlas ¿verdad?

Doris: -Vinimos a sacarte de aquí- Ellas en verdad estaban locas corrían demasiado peligro aquí.

Kowalski: -No, escuchen, Marlene debes llevar a Skipper y a Doris a la sala de experimentos ahí está el capturado de memorias así ellos dos podrán recuperar sus recuerdos- Algo bueno tendría que se hayan puesto en peligro.

Marlene: -¿Y dónde está eso?- Cierto este lugar era grande y era fácil perderse aquí pero ni yo sabía dónde estaba.

Kowalski: -La verdad no lo sé solo que el capturador de memoria es no muy grande tiene una peculiar forma de cabeza de payaso pero tienen que apresurarse- En cualquier momento podían descubrirlas.

Doris: -No nos podemos ir sin ti- Ellas aun no entendían que corrían demasiado peligro y más si se atrasaban por mí.

Kowalski: -Deben ir antes de que las descubran- Solo quería que estuvieran a salvo y Doris recuperará su memoria.

Marlene: -El plan es sacarte de aquí debemos seguirlo además nosotras no sabríamos usar la máquina- Era cierto además ¿el plan? Los chicos definitivamente están locos.

Kowalski: -Está bien- Sabia que no las podía convencer de ningún modo así que no me quedo más que acceder a ir con ellas.

Tardaron un poco pero al fin pudieron librarme me costaba caminar así que ellas me ayudaron a medida que avanzábamos íbamos viendo las habitaciones a ver si encontrábamos el capturador de memoria así estuvimos un tiempo hasta que por fin logramos encontrarlo, nos acercamos y solo me costó un minuto saber cómo usarlo.

Kowalski: -¿Doris estas lista?- Pregunte nervioso no sabía si funcionaria o pasaría alguna otra cosa.

Doris: -Si- Dijo muy nerviosa ella también tenía miedo pero confiaba en que sabría hacerlo.

Dispare el rayo hacia ella era un rayo morado que duro pocos segundo al instante Doris se desmayo pero antes caer al suelo Marlene la sostuvo me preocupe si en vez de devolverle los recuerdos le afecte más el cerebro o algo mucho peor a medida fue despertando y me miró fijamente.

Kowalski: -¿Funciono?- Pregunte después de que durara un buen rato mirándome y eso me preocupaba.

Doris: -Solo si dejas de hacer explotar el laboratorio- Un recuerdo algo viejo pero eso significaba que había funcionado.

Marlene: -Ahora Skipper- Entonces recordé que ellos estaban con Espiráculo debía ir de inmediato.

Kowalski: -Chicas deben irse yo me encargaré a partir de aquí- Ahora ellas debían estar a salvo.

Doris: -Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie por mucho tiempo- Estaba demasiado débil.

Kowalski: -Solo deben prometerme que se alejarán del peligro- Necesitaba de ellas para llegar pero no quería ponerlas en riesgo.

Recorrimos de nuevo todo buscando donde podrían estar Espiráculo con los chicos logre escuchar las risas de Espiráculo nos escondimos sabía que tenía que hacer algo y pronto mientras Espiráculo aun hablaba.

Espiráculo: -Acabemos con esto de una vez- Escuche decir a Espiráculo debía actuar ya.

Kowalski: -Bien Doris, Marlene escáchenme muy bien deberán hacer exactamente lo que diga-Tenia un plan no sabía si funcionaria pero debía intentarlo.

Narrado por Skipper.

Me estaba aburriendo Espiráculo explicaba de como había ocurrido su accidente y porque no tenía un ojo como llego a sentir tanto odio que empezó con esto de cómo se fue vengando de las demás personas no entendía muy bien ya que pues no recordaba nada de nada eso paso hasta que Espiráculo corto la charla para después hablar.

Espiráculo: -Acabemos con esto de una vez- Ya quería acabar y aun no sabíamos si Kowalski estaba a salvo para actuar fue hasta que apareció en la habitación pero se veía mal tenía que recargarse en la paredes para sostenerse solo miro a Espiráculo y luego a nosotros.

Kowalski: -Su plan enserio es muy tonto- No sé si se refería a estar aquí frente a Espiráculo o mandar a las chicas a salvarlo.

Espiráculo: -Supongo que te necesitaban para hacer un mejor plan- Espiráculo seguía su mirada fija en él.

Cabo: -¿Estas bien Kowalski?- Él se veía horrible así que supongo que no estaba para nada bien.

Kowalski: -Bien solo no estoy en forma- Volteo su mirada hacia Espiráculo y sus miradas cruzaron.

Espiráculo: -¿Cómo lograste escapar?- Kowalski se recargo más en la pared se ve que le dolía mucho.

Kowalski: -Soy muy audaz- Dijo acercándose a Espiráculo pero pegado a la pared poco a poco.

Espiráculo: -Te ves muy débil ¿crees poder hacer algo?- Kowalski rio ¿Acaso tenía algo planeado?

Kowalski: -Solo estoy aquí para algo- Fue hasta que Espiráculo centro su mirada en Kowalski, Marlene y Doris salieron y tan rápido como lo hicieron me dispararon un rayo entonces recordé todo mire a mi alrededor Cabo y Rico me miraron extrañados Kowalski solo me miro mientas que Espiráculo fulminaba con la mirada a Doris les sonreí a los chicos y Rico siguió el plan logrando liberarnos estábamos los cuatro contra Espiráculo y ahora si era todo o nada.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y como ven el final ya está a la vuelta no dejen de leernos y bueno para los ganes de la otra historia ya mañana un capítulo nuevo que en esa habrá muchos cambios pero gracias.**

**¿Ahora qué harán?**

**¿Derrotaron a Espiráculo? **

**¿Qué pasara con ellos? **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 Adios Espiraculo (Parte 1)

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que debí subir este capítulo ayer pero tuve problemas para subirlo y apenas pude solucionarlo gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 32: Adiós Espiráculo (Parte 1)

Narrado por Skipper.

Mis recuerdos habían vuelto completos, estábamos liberados era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Espiráculo, vimos cómo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Kowalski debíamos actuar él no estaba en condiciones de pelear corrimos hacia él poniéndonos delante de Espiráculo.

Espiráculo: -Es increíble las veces en las que han arruinado mis planes- Ahí estábamos frente Espiráculo el con una mirada asesina.

Skipper: -Es increíble las veces en las que lo aceptas- Dije sínicamente eso sin duda lo hizo enojar más.

Espiráculo: -¡Secuaces ataquen!- Y de la nada muchos secuaces de Espiráculo acercándose a nosotros estábamos en graves problemas.

Skipper: -¿Alguien tiene un plan?- Estábamos en serios problemas eran demasiados nosotros solo tres ya que Kowalski dudo que pudiera pelear.

Rico: -¡Atacar!- Él plan de Rico no era el mejor pero era lo único que nos quedaba así comenzamos.

La pelea no era muy benefactora para nosotros estábamos en desventaja, Kowalski trataba de ayudar pero no podía mucho estábamos exhaustos pero los secuaces seguían acercándose en eso las chicas se nos acercaron.

Skipper: -¿Que hacen aquí? Es demasiado riesgoso- Pensé que las chicas ya no estarían aquí.

Marlene: -Vinimos a ayudarlos- Seguíamos atacando pese a que las chicas se negaban a irse.

Cabo: -Están arriesgándose demasiado- Pensé que quizás Cabo podría ser un poco más persuasivo con ellas.

Doris: -No nos iremos y no traten de corregirlos- Vimos que era imposible hacer que se fueran.

Skipper: -Esta bien solo manténganse cerca de Kowalski- Ya que no se querían ir esperaba que no les pasara nada.

Ellas solo asistieron, mientras nosotros seguíamos ocupado con los secuaces de Espiráculo parecía que nunca se acabarían, nos cansábamos cada vez más logramos acabar con el último de ellos ya muy exhaustos con trabajo y podíamos mantenernos en pie el menos cansado era Rico.

Cabo: -Kowalski deberías descansar estas en mal estado- Kowalski durante este tiempo había tratado de pelear sino era porque Marlene y Doris lo detenían.

Kowalski: -Estoy bien- Dijo recargándose en la pared obviamente no estaba bien pero discutir con él era igual que con las chicas.

Rico: -¿Espiráculo?- Cierto debíamos ir a buscar a Espiráculo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Una vez que recobramos el aliento seguimos en busca de Espiráculo debíamos ir con sigilo no sabíamos que tenia planeado hacer Espiráculo y estábamos en su territorio mal factor para nosotros, seguíamos caminando hasta que topamos con "El rey rata" y Pinza de cromo.

Rey rata: -¿A dónde creen que van?- Oh no otro obstáculo más justo lo que necesitábamos.

Skipper: -No estorben ahora ¿Quieren?- No estábamos como para detenernos a discutir con ellos.

Pinza de cromo: -Primero derroteros luego van si quieren a buscar a Espiráculo- Uf lo que necesitábamos pero ya que.

Skipper: -Bien Rico, Cabo ustedes contra Pinza de cromo y yo contra el Rey rata- Ya que esto inicio porque él quería vengarse de mi bien acabémoslo.

Kowalski: -Skipper yo también puedo- Sabia que Kowalski no se rendirá no le gustaba sentirse inútil.

Skipper: -Ustedes tres vayan y avisen a la policía después vuelven- Los vi que iban a decir algo pero se callaron y se fueron.

No me gustaba para nada perder el tiempo con ellos pero debía hacerlo no nos dejarían en paz.

Narrado por Espiráculo.

Llegue a una habitación donde guardaba mis experimento pero empecé a golpear todo estaba tan frustrado esos chicos estaba haciéndome la vida imposible tenía todo listo para su fin y tenía que aparecer Kowalski, mi hermana y la otra chica mande a Pinza de cromo y Rey rata para darme tiempo suficiente para pensar en un plan pero no se me ocurría nada.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo pasara lo que pasara debía pensar pero nada aun nada esto me estaba poniendo peor se me salió de las manos debía actuar rápido no podía dejar que esto se fuera más allá me confíe demasiado con ellos no debí hacerlo y ahora lo pagaba pero ya todo estaba hecho salí de ahí no tenía un plan pero si un objetivo, ellos.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Caminábamos esperando encontrar un teléfono para avisar a la policía yo tenía aun dificultad para moverme me sentía tan inútil Doris y Marlene trataban de ayudarme pero no me dejaba.

Doris: -¡Por dios Kowalski quieres dejar que te ayuden!- Siempre que trataban les decía aje me dejaran solo.

Kowalski: -Yo puedo solo- Nunca me había gustado que me ayudaran pocas veces me dejaba y esta no era una.

Marlene: -No creo que puedas- Sabia que no me dejarían de molestar así que accedí a que me ayudaran.

Doris: -Ves no era tan difícil- Solo asentí no me agradaba mucho la idea sobre esto.

Caminamos un rato más se notaba que aquí no estaban muy conectados al mundo entramos a lo que parecía la oficina de Espiráculo y empezamos a buscar se ve que a Doris le afectaba mucho esto de su hermano por fin encontramos un teléfono Marlene fue quien hizo la llamada y mientras lo hacía abrace a Doris.

Kowalski: -¿Estas bien?- Sabia que ver que su hermano no era como ella pensaba era muy duro.

Doris: -Si solo he vivido tantos años con él y nunca me imaginé que fuera capaz de esto- La abrace mas solo eso podía hacer.

Marlene nos miraba sonriendo sé que le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz como a mí me gustaba ver a Skipper feliz con ella tuvimos que separarnos y volver.

Marlene: -¿Kowalski no crees que deberías ir a un doctor?- Sabia más que nadie que tenía que ver a un doctor pero no ahora.

Kowalski: -Si pero después ahora mis amigos me necesitan- Decidieron no discutir de nuevo conmigo lo cual agradecí.

Espiráculo: -Pero valla suerte encontrarlos aquí- Oímos e inmediato volteamos él estaba parado enfrente de nosotros tenía miedo debo admitirlo yo estaba indefenso y las chicas aunque pudieran pelear sabía que Espiráculo era demasiado fuerte.

Doris: -Francis- Dijo Doris con miedo en su voz Espiráculo la miro hacia ella y se fue acercando me puse en medio de los dos.

Espiráculo: -Tú no menciones mi nombre traidora- Doris me agarró fuerte sabía que quería llorar.

Kowalski: -Espiráculo basta, Marlene llévate a Doris por favor- Debía mantenerlas a salvo.

Espiráculo: -No, no irán a ningún lado- Espiráculo estaba demasiado cerca temía que intentara algo contra las chicas.

Kowalski: -Ellas no tienen nada que ver dejarlas- Mientras ellas estuvieran a salvo yo estaría tranquilo.

Espiráculo: -No ellas tienen mucho que ver y de igual forma lo pagarán- Espiráculo me empujo y como tenía poca fuerza fue inevitable y caí al suelo.

Doris: -Francis ya déjalo nadie tiene la culpa- Espiráculo camino hacia Doris pero antes tome sus pies e hice que callera.

Espiráculo: -Sabes un error muy grande fue dejarte con vida pero esta vez ya no lo haré- Se levanto y me pateó dos veces eso fue suficiente para que me dolerá hasta no poder moverme.

Skipper: -¡Espiráculo ya déjalo!- Espiráculo y yo volteamos a ver a los chicos yo me agarraba el pecho.

Espiráculo: -Así que lograron pasar a Pinza de cromo y al Rey rata- Los chicos me miraban yo asentí de manera de decirles que estaba bien.

Rico: -Débiles- Dijo Rico muy orgulloso de sí mismo reí un poco pero deje de hacerlo me dolía hacerlo.

Espiráculo: -Bueno pero yo no soy como ellos- Ahí estábamos a punto de enfrentar a Espiráculo por fin y esto ya era el final pondríamos punto final a la historia que Espiráculo comenzó.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno ya casi el final quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos y agradezco que lean esta historia hasta aquí de verdad saludos y en verdad gracias sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada.**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Quién ganara?**

**¿Lograrán derrotarlo?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 Adios Espiraculo (Parte 2)

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el antepenúltimo capítulo perdonen de verdad la demora con esta y la otra historia explicaciones al final, aparte les agradezco no estaríamos aquí sin ustedes de verdad gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 33: Adiós Espiráculo (Parte 2)

Narrado por Skipper.

Estábamos ahí parados frente a Espiráculo para acabar todo esto no sabía cómo íbamos a salir o quien ganaría esperaba que fuéramos nosotros.

Espiráculo: -Recuerden que están en mi guarida- Saco un extraño control presiono un botón y rayos empezaron a salir disparando contra nosotros.

Rico: -Rayos- Nos ocultamos lo más rápido posible tenía razón Espiráculo estábamos en desventaja de terreno.

Skipper: -¿Alguien tiene un plan?- Mire a los chicos ellos solo me miraron confundidos.

Kowalski: -Necesitamos algo para desviar esos rayos- Finamente fue Kowalski a quien se le ocurrió algo.

Cabo: -¿Con que?- No teníamos mucho con que hacerlo y nos quedábamos sin opciones.

Marlene: -Yo traigo un espejo ¿creen que funcione?- Mire a Kowalski él solo asintió lo tome no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Kowalski: -Alguien debe de ponerse enfrente de un rayo y reflejarlo- Parecía difícil hacerlo.

Rico: -Yo- Rico me arrebato el espejo era peligroso y alguien debía hacerlo creo que él era el indicado.

Rico espero unos segundos que parecieron siglos respiro hondo y se atrevió corrió con cuidado nosotros estábamos sin aliento fue hasta que puso el espejo frente a un rayo el cual al reflejarse este explotó así empezó con todos hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Skipper: -Ya salgamos Marlene, Doris quédese aquí con Kowalski- Debíamos mantener mínimo el riesgo ya que podría salírsenos de las manos.

Espiráculo: -Resultaron más difíciles de eliminar que nada realmente me sorprenden pero díganme ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?- Atacar seguramente pero tal vez era una trampa tal vez esperaba eso.

Skipper: -No lo sé dependerá mucho de que hagas tu- Espiráculo solo mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Cabo: -Creo que eres un cobarde al necesitar de otros para vendernos- Espiráculo miro a Cabo y negó con la cabeza.

Espiráculo: -¿Creen que necesito de otros para derrotarlos? Yo solo lo utilizo Lara hacer las tarea insignificantes- Explico orgulloso.

Skipper: -Hasta ahora tus secuaces han hecho todo- Dije sin preocupación esto me estaba aburriendo.

Espiráculo: -Yo investigue sobre ustedes, yo los seguía en cada movimiento, yo hacia todos los planes, yo les hice sentir desesperación todo eso lo hice yo ellos solo seguían mis órdenes- Vimos que tenía razón el hizo todo eso y los secuaces solo lo obedecían.

Cabo: -¿Porque lo haces?- Yo también quería saber exactamente porque hacia todo esto.

Espiráculo: -Ya se los había explicado una vez- Si tenía razón pero solo dijo que porque odiaba a las personas no creo que sea razón suficiente.

Rico: -Razones no muy buenas- Fue Rico quien dijo lo que creo yo que todos pensábamos.

Espiráculo: -Seguro les dijeron que lo de mi ojo no fue un accidente, bien ahí está la clave de todo el perder un ojo hizo que mi mente se alterara mucho y pensar que la venganza lo es todo por eso cada vez que alguien me pedía que desapareciera a alguien lo hacía con mucho gusto- Ahora si podía decirlo él estaba loco.

Cabo: -No lo veo un razón suficiente- Para Cabo nunca había una razón para lastimar a alguien más.

Espiráculo: -Para mí loca y enferma mente si lo es y con eso me basta- Fue acercándose a nosotros hasta ponerse cara a cara con nosotros.

Skipper: -¿Qué planeas hacer?- Por alguna extraña razón Espiráculo aspiraba un aroma a miedo que para nada me gustaba.

Espiráculo: -Para que se dejen de dudas atáquenme- Pensé que era una broma éramos tres y el uno pero su mirada era seria.

Rico: -¿Seguro?- Todos estábamos impresionados no sabíamos que hacer el seguía mirándonos serio así que decidimos atacar.

Atacamos los tres no muy seguros aun estábamos confundidos pero todo se nos quitó cuando Espiráculo nos atacó muy fácilmente tenía una fuerza impresionante que aunque no se viera en su físico lo era. Volvimos a intentar atacarlo pero paso nuevamente lo mismo nosotros caímos tan fácil en el piso y el seguía mirándonos con una sonrisa burlona.

Espiráculo: -Yo no necesito de alguien para vencerlos- Espiráculo iba a golpeando pero un sonido lo distrajo eran las sirenas de policía.

Cabo: -Ahora si no escaparas Espiráculo- Espiráculo trato de golpear a Cabo pero lo evite.

Espiráculo: -Si parece que han arruinado todo pero descuiden si yo caigo ustedes conmigo- Nuevamente Espiráculo apretó un botón y una voz sonó diciendo "autodestrucción iniciada" eso en definitiva era malo.

Skipper: -¡Estás loco!- Espiráculo nos iba a hacer estallar a todos su mente de verdad estaba mal ni siquiera sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos quedaba.

Espiráculo: -Pueden derrotarme eh irse pero no tienen mucho tiempo- Parecía que a Espiráculo no le importaba morir aquí.

Intentamos de nuevo pero fue inútil me estaba desesperando el tiempo era poco ya que la base se estaba comenzando a derrumbar, Kowalski se nos acercó.

Cabo: -Kowalski deberías salir- Estaba herido sería mejor que el saliera cuanto antes.

Kowalski: -Las chicas ya salieron logre convencerlas pero no puedo dejarlos solo con Espiráculo- Lo mire y decidí no contradecirlo.

Espiráculo: -No creo que otro más pueda hacer la diferencia y menos tan herido como tú lo estas- Quizás uno si haga la diferencia.

Vi como Kowalski se acercaba a Rico susurrándole algo me preguntaba que sería Rico solo asintió.

Kowalski: -Ataquemos- En ese momento me pregunté si Kowalski había visto nuestros intentos fallidos por atacarlo.

Cabo: -Pero Kowalski no creo que…- Antes de que Cabo pudiera terminar Kowalski lo interrumpió.

Kowalski: -No importa ataquemos no tenemos mucho tiempo- Él tenía razón así que nos preparamos para atacar.

Atacamos esperando el mismo resultado pero esto dio un giro cuando Rico se fue a sus piernas y lo derribo había funcionado por fin la base seguía derrumbándose sabíamos que debíamos escapar una de las columnas de la base cayo sobre Espiráculo grito de dolor no lo íbamos a dejar aquí nos acercamos para tratar de sacarlo, la base se movió más y una parte del techo cayo nos alejamos y desafortunadamente cayo sobre Espiráculo aunque éramos enemigo y todo jamás le hubiéramos deseado ese final sin poder hacer nada salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero con mucho cuidado ya que la base se venia abajo salimos y nos alejamos ya que la estructura se caería.

Skipper: -Lo logramos chicos- No podía ni creerlo esta pesadilla que Espiráculo inicio por fin había acabado.

Kowalski: -Todo acabo- Dijo Kowalski mirando lo poco que quedaba de la base seguramente él tendría que explicarle a Doris todo.

Cabo: -¿Y ahora qué?- Yo también me preguntaba eso, habíamos estado en esto las últimas semanas que ahora no sabíamos que hacer.

Rico: -¿Fiesta?- Dijo Rico empezamos a reír hace mucho no lo habíamos hecho todos juntos.

Vi que la policía empezaba a acercarse seguramente hacernos preguntas curarnos de las heridas y todo lo que implicaba esto pero no sería nada complicado lo complicado ya paso y por fin podíamos decirle adiós a Espiráculo.

**Nota de la autora: Por fin se acabo toda su tortura vienen dos capítulos mas creo par terminar la historia perdonen por tardar pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones y pues los maestros no dejan descansar y en unas horas otro capítulo de la otra historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 Al fin acabo todo

Hola mis queridos lectores bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo gracias a todos por sus comentarios sugerencia y demás pero esto no se acaba aquí seguiré con más historias ahora estoy con otra pueden visitarla y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 34: Al fin acabo todo.

Narrado por Skipper.

Ya todos habíamos dado nuestra declaración de los hechos la policía no había dicho que a Espiráculo lo buscaban desde hace ya tiempo otro caso cerrado me encontré con los chicos afuera yo tarde un poco más porque todo empezó conmigo.

Kowalski: -¿Cómo te fue Skipper?- Pregunto mejor Kowalski ya que lo habían atendido de las heridas que tenía.

Skipper: -Muy bien pero veo que a ti mejor- Me alegraba que todos estuvieran sanos y a salvo.

Kowalski: -Si espero reponerme completamente pronto- Nosotros también lo esperábamos.

Cabo: -Ya verás que si- Todos estábamos mucho mas relajados ya que todo había acabado.

Rico: -Sí que si- Esperamos un rato a las chicas, ya que ellas también estaban dando su declaración rato después salieron.

Skipper: -Tardaron más que nosotros- Habían tardado unos minutos más que con nosotros.

Marlene: -Perdón estaba esperando a que Doris saliera- Dijo señalando a Doris que venía un poco decaída.

Doris: -Me preguntaron demasiadas cosas de Francis- Recién se había enterado que Espiráculo no logro salir.

Kowalski: -Podemos irnos si quieres- Sabia que obviamente no estaría muy bien había perdido a su hermano.

Doris: -Ahora estoy más sola Francis era lo único que tenía- Kowalski abrazo fuerte a Doris me sentía mal por ella.

Cabo: -Nos tienes a nosotros más a Kowalski- Doris nos miró y nosotros le sonreímos mientras asentíamos.

Doris: -Gracias de verdad chicos- Decidimos irnos caminábamos sin saber dónde ir suponíamos que a nuestras casas ya que nuestros padres nos buscaban pero ninguno quería.

Llegamos a un parque que estaba antes de la casa de Doris decidimos parar un rato pronto tendríamos que volver a nuestras vidas descansar no estaría de mal nos sentamos un rato mire a Marlene y ella me miro a mi.

Kowalski: -Doris tengo que decirte algo- Tomo a Doris y se la llevo lejos de nosotros me pareció raro.

Cabo: -Rico vamos a ver el lugar- Rico protestó pero Cabo se lo llevo a rastras lejos de nosotros.

Marlene: -¿Estas mejor?- Marlene fue la que hablo y preguntándome como estaba pero como contestarle.

Skipper: -Estoy bien creo digo lo que ha pasado estos días ha sido muy extraño no sé cómo explicarlo ¿y tú?- Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en la vida.

Marlene: -Pues cuando me mude aquí nunca pensé que un malvado chico intentaría dañarme- Reí un poco luego la mire.

Skipper: -Supongo que no siento que tuvieras que pasar esto- Quizás fue mi culpa meterla en esta situación.

Marlene: -Descuida solo la gente de hoy en día está muy demente- Me acerque un poco a Marlene y ella a mí.

Skipper: -Si pero bueno ya todo acabo y así todo volverá a la normalidad- Seguía muy nervioso y creo que ella lo ha notado.

Marlene: -Pues si supongo ¿porque estas tan nervioso?- Valla sí que lo había notado.

Skipper: -Solo no se ya sabes tú y yo- Me puse más nervioso creo que hasta rojo me había puesto.

Marlene: -Lo recuerdo- Ella también se había puesto levemente roja ya no sabía que hacer.

Skipper: -Si bueno si tú quieres se podría claro solo si lo deseas no digo que tienes que pero…- Iba continuar pero ella se empezó a reír.

Marlene: -Eres muy gracioso cuando estas nervioso Skipper- Me puse más rojo no me lo esperaba.

Skipper: -Solo responderme Marlene- Ella continuo riendo un rato cuando paro me miro seriamente.

Marlene: -Si, solo si aún quieres desde luego- Ambos estábamos demasiados rojos y nerviosos.

Skipper: -Desde luego- Solo pude sonreírle ella tomo mi mano y yo apreté su mano ahora si todo estaba perfecto.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Me aleje un poco de donde estábamos sabía que Skipper y Marlene debían hablar a solas pero yo con Doris también una vez que sabía que nadie nos vería nos detuvimos.

Kowalski: -¿Cómo te sientes?- Sabia que no muy bien acababa de perder a su hermano.

Doris: -Triste aunque Francis era malo era mi hermano- Aunque no podía entenderla completamente se que dolía y mucho.

Kowalski: -Él no estaba bien supongo que si hubiera recibido ayuda quizás esto no habría llegado a tanto- Francis estaba mal de la cabeza con ayuda nada hubiera pasado.

Doris: -Lo sé, pero dime ¿cómo estás tú?- Me era algo complicado decirlo ya que no sabía bien cómo explicarlo.

Kowalski: -Estoy bien de verdad los golpes ya no me duelen tanto- Ya me habían atendido las heridas y estaba mejor aunque algunas aun dolían.

Doris: -Perdón por lo que te había hecho cuando ya sabes no tenia memoria- Ella recientemente había recuperado sus recuerdos.

Kowalski: -No importa sé que no tenías memoria por mi parte está olvidado- Ella me abrazos yo le respondí mas fuerte.

Doris: -¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras sola?- Doris sentía que estaba sola eso no me agradaba.

Kowalski: -Doris te prometo que no te dejaré sola nunca- Sabía que pensaba que se quedaría sola.

Doris: -Gracias te quiero Kowalski- Ella me abrazo muy fuerte solo la acaricie no quería que se sintiera sola.

Kowalski: -Yo a ti Doris, nunca te dejaré sola además si no estoy yo están los chicos- Sabia que no siempre estaría para ella pero por si acaso los chicos lo harían.

Doris: -Lo sé solo que Francis siempre estuvo ahí y será difícil que ya no- Supongo que Espiráculo no era tan malo después de todo siempre cuido de Doris.

Kowalski: -Bueno parece que ahora me toca a mí- Ella se separó de mi para mirarme yo la mire y ella deposito un cálido beso en mis labios.

Doris: -Muchas veces haz estado, al menos cuando me gustaste- Sonreí ante eso en muy poco tiempo pasaron muchas cosas.

Kowalski: -Solo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y por fin esto acabo- Dije feliz y emocionado nueva etapa de nuestras vidas comenzaban.

**Nota de la autora: Penúltimo capítulo gracias a todos sin ustedes no sería nada de nada sé que debí subir este capítulo ayer pero tuve problemas al subirlo tratare de que sea lo antes posible el último capítulo y muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo dejen sus comentarios **

**Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Final

Hola mis queridos lectores pues quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia espero y allá sido de su agrado yo continuaré con más historias para ustedes.

-Hola- diálogo.

"hola"-pensamientos.

**Hola**-_Flashback._

( )- notas de la autora.

Capítulo 35: Final.

Narrado por Skipper.

*Una semana después*

Salíamos todos de la escuela debimos de volver como ya sabíamos una vez que el asunto de Espiráculo acabo yo salía tomado de la mano con Marlene ella y yo habíamos retomado nuestra relación y estaba en verdad feliz por eso.

Marlene: -¿Chicos quieren ir a algún lado?- Pregunto Marlene de forma muy alegre desde que todo esto había acabado así estaba.

Cabo: -¡Por supuesto!- Contesto Cabo igual de alegre que Marlene creo que todos estábamos así.

Rico: -¡Fiesta!- Grito Rico muy eufórico sabía que desde hace una las cosas se habían arreglado mucho mejor.

Skipper: -Vayamos- Respondí finalmente solo caminamos ni siquiera sabíamos dónde solo nosotros seis paramos en una pizzería ya que nos dio hambre.

Kowalski: -Bien chicos hemos pasado por mucho y hasta a veces creí que no estaríamos como ahora todos juntos- Kowalski tenía razón en lo recién dicho.

Skipper:-Lo bueno es que si estamos y todos juntos- Dije feliz mi mayor temor era no ver a alguno de ellos.

Rico: -Equipo- Dijo Rico y eso éramos un equipo siempre lo fuimos pero nunca lo vimos hasta que apareció Espiráculo.

Doris: -Ustedes son mi familia chicos- Menciono Doris y bueno yo siempre la había visto como una hermana ahora todos las veíamos así.

Marlene: -Suerte que todo esto acabo- Dijo Marlene tomando mi mano yo apreté la suya agradecía que todo haya terminado.

Cabo: -Por supuesto que estamos aquí nunca dejaríamos que nos pasara algo- Cabo tenía mucha razón.

Skipper: -Solo sé que somos muy buenos en esto- A pesar de estar solos y tratar con alguien que ya tenía experiencia tratamos la situación con inteligencia y tácticas.

Kowalski: -Bueno cada quien fue importante en el equipo- Dijo Kowalski señalándonos y si cada quien hizo una parte importante.

Marlene: -Son los mejores, deberían dedicarse a esto- Bromeó Marlene pero quizás en un futuro nunca se sabe.

Doris: -Serian el mejor equipo del mundo no lo duden- Continuo Doris pero como había dicho más adelante se vería.

Rico: -¡Si, si!- Parece que Rico si lo veía en un futuro pero bueno a él le encantan estas cosas.

Skipper: -Ya veremos chicos por el momento disfrutemos no les parece- Estábamos algo jóvenes para decidir aun.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos platicando, recordando cosas riendo valla ahora si no me imaginaba que uno de ellos no estuviera aquí el tiempo se nos fue volando ya era tiempo de irnos salimos y caminamos un rato seguíamos hablando fue hasta donde llegamos que cada quien debía irse nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a casa.

Narrado por Kowalski.

Nos despedimos recién de los chicos todo había vuelto a la normalidad agradecía eso de verdad pero bueno acompañe a Doris a su casa resulta que bueno tras lo de Espiráculo los padres de Doris decidieron pues enmendar su error al descuidarlos y pues pasaban más tiempo con ella pero aun así nos veíamos mucho.

Doris: -Gracias por seguir conmigo Kowalski- Doris me detuvo y me abrazo muy fuerte y yo a ella.

Kowalski: -Aunque quisiera alejarme no puedo y no quiero- ella me abrazo más fuerte.

Doris: -Te quiero Kowalski- Pensé en responderle pero ya ven lo que dicen se demuestra con acciones no palabras.

Así que tome sus mejillas y la bese lento ella inmediatamente correspondió el beso enredando sus manos en mi cuello continuamos así un rato hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Kowalski: -Yo también te quiero Doris- Le dije ella soltó unas lágrimas y me abrazo fuerte agradecía que todo esto haya acabado pudimos ponerle fin a esto.

Llegamos a su casa ella se despidió de beso de mí y yo de ella reímos un poco sabía que mañana nos veríamos pero aun así nos costaba estar lejos el uno del otro ella entro a su casa y yo me dirigía a la mía pensaba en lo feliz que estaba de que esto por fin hubiera acabado ya no tener miedo y decir poder decir así fin.

Narrado por Marlene.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi casa estábamos afuera y abrazados mañana de nuevo nos veríamos pero nos gustaba quedarnos un rato así desde hace una semana lo veníamos haciendo.

Marlene: -¿Crees que deberíamos separarnos ya?- Ya llevábamos un rato así él tenía que ir a su casa y yo entrar a la mía.

Skipper: -Solo un rato más y ya- Reí un poco normalmente era yo la que le pedía un rato más abrazados.

Marlene: -¿Ahora serás tú el que pida un rato más?- Pregunte de verdad divertida el también rio un poco.

Skipper: -Tal vez si tú quieres- Continuamos riendo un rato hasta que tuvimos que separarnos.

Marlene: -Te veo mañana- Dije dándole un beso el igual me dio un beso no quería que se fuera pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Skipper: -Seguro, te quiero- Sonreí mucho y me puse roja él rio poco bese su mejilla segundos después él se retiró.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté ya desde hace una semana estaba más que feliz de que todo esto haya terminado de que ya no tuviéramos que estarnos escondiendo y que Skipper y yo por fin estuviéramos juntos como siempre quise era sorprendente lo que había cambiado desde que llegue y conocí a los chicos aunque estuve aterrada por lo de Espiráculo pero ese capítulo se cerró y por fin se pondría fin.

**Nota de la autora: Muchísimas gracias gente sin ustedes esta historia no habría llegado hasta aquí gracias por leerla comentar y de todo no se preocupen tengo otra historia en proceso por si no se quieren aburrir y de nueva cuenta, gracias a todos **

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Moon11 **

**Moonandvenus**

**Atomik27**

** after high**

**Irina015**

**Sara-PD**

**Violeta05**

**Y los demás que aunque no comentaron o algo para ponerlos sin ustedes no se habría llegado hasta aquí saludos a todos **

**Nos seguiremos leyendo gracias por todo son los mejores y esto no acaba aquí **

**Bye. **


End file.
